Return to Weapon X
by Dark Phoenix Rising
Summary: Logan's on a mission with the XMen to find a hidden facility. Suddenly he wakes up in a cell, not knowing what had happened or how he had gotten there. Soon, he figures who had caught him and faces his greatest fear when Jean got caught, too...Chap 14 up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: **I always wanted to write a Weapon X story, so I came up with it yesterday. I wrote three parts so far. Hope you like it! Please review!_

**Return to Weapon X**

He wasn't aware of many things…

His surroundings were dark. Pitch-black to be more precisely. And it was cold,…freezing cold… The other things he could notice were that he wasn't able to hear anything. Not even the tiniest sound or noise made its way to his ears. Compared to the fact that his nose caught the scents of wherever he was, he couldn't really determine what this _where_ exactly was… But what he smelled made him even more nervous…

Sweat and blood were the one things he was able to categorize. But this wasn't what set his inner alarm off. It also smelled like decomposition and death… The more his senses returned and began to work properly again, the more he realized in which situation he actually was. He couldn't see or hear because something, something metallic or metallic-like, covered his eyes and ears; prevented two of his most important senses to give his brain the information it demanded, needed to find out more…

Trying to move, he realized that his hands were tightly bound together. He pulled on it, tore on it until he knew that, whatever it was, was most likely as indestructible as his bones. Indestructible was good right now… Otherwise his racing heart would have already broken through his chest. Moving with a great effort, he felt how most of his body parts refused to obey. Not able to feel his legs, he was sure, even if he couldn't tell that he wasn't in fact hanging from a ceiling, that he was currently on his knees. Numb as they were, he smelled the stink of the stone floor and probably walls. Nevertheless, he couldn't be sure of it…

Not knowing where he was, he tried to figure out in which situation he had gotten his sorry ass into again. He had a knack for trouble, a magnet in his butt that made sure trouble hit him for real and wouldn't miss. Still, he couldn't even remember how he'd gotten here…

The last thing he knew was that he'd been on a mission with the X-Men to Canada. They'd travelled the whole way up from Westchester with the Blackbird until they'd finally reached their target close to the border to Alaska. Landing in the snow, Cyclops had made three groups, each of them with one leader, and so he'd went off with Jubilee and Nightcrawler to find this hidden military basis of which Charles Xavier had believed it was a place for experiments on mutants…

And he could bet he'd found it, only not on the way he actually wanted to find it. He didn't even know how they'd managed to capture him or where the other were. He was only aware of the fact that their scents were not under those his nose caught… Nevertheless, he couldn't tell if this was a good or bad thing.

Jumping back all of a sudden as if he'd been hit by a truck when a hand touched him, he hit a wall hard with his back. Panting in fear while his heart even gained speed, he pressed himself as hard against the stone as possible. Obviously he wasn't as alone as he thought. Maybe it was one of his friends who was with him in that place and wasn't as isolated from the world as he was. Still, if it was a friend he couldn't catch the scent…

Trying to stay calm when hands roughly tore the things from his eyes and ears, he blinked against the bright light of the room first. Adjusting to it very slowly, he could practically feel how his brain kicked into high gear to keep up with the information it got all of a sudden. Opening his eyes slowly he immediately frowned…

There were no friends in front of him, not even people he knew at all. Six heavily armed soldiers stood opposite him with machine guns pointing to his head and chest, while one tall and smirking guy, also in a military dress, stood behind them. Confused, he saw the three long scars that looked like deep scratched on the man's face. Looking to and fro between them, while he didn't dare to move an inch, his brain was feverishly searching for a possible escape. The room in which he was kept in was indeed a cell. Ground and walls consisted of dark stones, no hole in it that could tell him if it was night or day. The shiny glimmering between the cold, hard stuff told him that it was probably adamantium that held them together.

And it hit him. The truth came practically too easily to him that he really could burst out into laughter. This cell had been prepared only for one reason… To make sure he couldn't get away. They had planned to capture him, had probably lured them into a trap to get to him and had killed his friends…

So no one could safe him…

Looking at the men in front of him again, he realized for the first time that also the bars were made of adamantium. If they'd close them he couldn't get out of here alone…

Watching how the gorilla behind the soldiers, who looked rather scared to death at him even if they had weapons, lit up a cigar and inhaled deeply before he released the smoke again, he gave him the deadliest look he could come up with in his situation. Hearing the low chuckle from him, he began to growl threatening.

"Oh, what's that, soldier?" the gorilla asked him grinning madly. "Is that your way of saying hello to an old fella?"

Narrowing his eyes, while he still kept to the wall as close as possible, he gritted his teeth when his mind was trying to link a name with that arrogant looking bastard. No matter how hard he tried, even recognizing the scent of this ape couldn't help him…

Noticing it, the man uttered one of his low sounding laughs while sucking on his cigar. "Can't remember, huh?" Grinning he checked the magazine of his small machine gun; noticing satisfied that he'd still enough bullets to have fun. "Doesn't matter!" Smirking he pointed the gun at him…

Being torn of his feet when uncountable many bullets went through his flesh, he yelled aloud in pain. Feeling how his lungs and abdomen were pierced and smelling his own blood on the ground and walls, he desperately tried to cover his upper body. Laying on the ground in embryo-style while more and more bullets tore his skin off, he heard the laughter of that man again. Growling and gritting his teeth in fury, he opened his eyes again when the fire finally stopped and his body felt numb.

"It's still as much fun as it was back then, runt!" the gorilla grinned, while his soldiers were staring at him in shock. "Don't worry! He's used of it. You can have your fun with him later, guy!" Then his eyes fixed on him again with a merciless stare. "Did you really believe you could hide your worthless butt forever, pal?" he asked him and crossed his arms; making his arrogant look even more perfect. "Your butt belongs to us, don't you know that? We tell you how to live your life! What made you even think you could decide on your own?"

Growling at him even more, one bullet after the next fell to the ground. At least those that had been stopped by his bones. Even if he couldn't remember that guy, he was sure he had hated him before… And he would make sure not to forget that face again…

Giving the soldiers a sign, they slowly retreated. Still grinning devilishly, the gorilla took an object from his belt and threw it playfully into the air just to catch it again. "Too bad you can't remember what else we use to do with you if we got bored…," he said and slowly stepped back, too.

Shortly after, he watched how the bars were closed and all of a sudden the cuffs, which had bound his hands together on his back, fell to the ground. Rubbing his bloody wrists, he kept his eyes on the soldier, who now stood alone in front of the bars.

"But I'm nice, you know…," the gorilla said and met his gaze with a cold, sadistic glare of his. Throwing the object into the cell, he stepped even further away of the bars. "Welcome back to Weapon X, Wolverine!"

Extracting his claws, he was about to jump at him, when the object exploded and immediately set him on fire. Screaming his lungs out in pain when the napalm ate away his leather uniform, burnt it into his skin eat it away afterwards, he embraced the relieving darkness after what seemed to him to have been an eternity…; hearing a low laughter from very far away…


	2. Chapter 2

**Return to Weapon X**

Even if his healing factor was doing overtime on his severe injuries, his body still hurt days later. At least he thought of it as days. Nevertheless, he couldn't be sure…

Every time, Logan had regained consciousness, soldiers came to him again. They shot him, burnt him with acid or dosed him in gasoline and set him alight… But he knew it was nothing compared to what would follow. Knowing that he was back at Weapon X, Logan was totally aware of the fact that his suffering had just begun. He still didn't remember his past, but they would seek revenge on him for whatever he'd done back then when he'd broken out…

Laying on the cold floor naked, he tried to keep his just healed body from shaking. Either, he thought, it was so cold in here because they were still in Canada, probably somewhere in the mountains, or they kept the temperature low on purpose to make him suffer even more. Thirsty and hungry as he was, he felt the cold even stronger eating him up from the inside. Logan knew he had to find a way out of here. And quickly. He needed to know about his team, needed to know if they were still alive or in here with him…

He didn't want to become a brainless killer machine, or whatsoever they planned with him, again… Not for God's sake… Hearing footsteps from afar, his heart kicked into high gear nearly on its own. By know he didn't need to see them standing in front of his cell armed with weapons to torture him just for fun. He knew what they were coming for…always did… It only was a surprise each time how they could push their brutality even further. And it fueled the beast within him enough with hate and fury…

Hearing how doors were opened, Logan closed his eyes again quickly. Pretending to be still unconscious, he concentrated on the noises and tried to catch their scents. They were at least with four… The gorilla was with them. His voice and stink was memorized again to his mind. Deep enough to make sure he wouldn't forget it again. Three other ones, probably the boys who always stuck to their master's butt… One whimpered…

Whimpered? Opening his eyes rapidly, Logan raised his head. Yes, he heard a whimper. Concentrating harder, he figured that it was either a woman or a child…

"Shut up, bitch!" he heard the gorilla yell and the bank he heard afterwards, followed by loud sobs, told him that whoever was brought into the cells had just been beaten up. Hearing how someone was thrown into the cell next to him, Logan quickly pretended to be unconscious again, as a soldier apparently still was in the cell in his left. Eavesdropping carefully, Logan heard how the whimpers were turned into sobbing pleas, as a body was pushed against the wall. Concentrating harder, he could practically hear how the gorilla's hands wandered over skin, when he was informed by one of his men about Logan's state. Catching the scents of fear, which was definitely radiated by the new prisoner, he became aware of the unmistakably obvious arousal of the gorilla. So, it must be a woman then, Logan thought.

"Beautiful thing," he heard his personal new nemesis say, while the prisoner began to sob heavily. "I'll ask them to give me some time with you…"

Catching a new scent and hearing a barely audible uttered plea, Logan's eyes shot open. His heart had just stopped beating instantly… In less than a second he was at the bars and tried to see if his senses were right. "Jean?" he asked aloud and knew immediately that it had been more than foolish of him to react like that. Hearing how the woman fell to the ground and the bars were closed, the gorilla soon came into view.

"Oh, so the animal is awake," he stated while Logan's eyes caught the obvious bulge in his opposite pants.

Growling, he furiously slashed his claws at the bars, sending sparks into the air. "Don't even dare to touch her, you son of a bitch!"

Smirking, the gorilla raised an eyebrow at the raging beast in the cage and bent forward a bit. "Why? Is she your little bitch?" he asked him provocatively and intentionally ran a hand over the bulge, which made the animal within Logan rage even more. "Because if then I'm going to fuck her right in front of your eyes!"

Roaring, Wolverine took over immediately and tried to reach his opposite through the bars. Pulling at them, slashing and trying to break through somehow, he growled at the gorilla constantly while his black eyes sized him up for a coffin. "I'll kill ya…"

Seeing him like this, his opposite could only laugh. "Save your energy for later, soldier! You gonna need it!" Ignoring the furious beast that was slashing against bars, walls and the ground in blind rage, the man gave his soldiers a sign. It didn't take long and the sound of bullets cutting through flesh was heard again…

Awaking with a skull breaking headache, the first thing Logan noticed was loud, heart breaking sobs out of the cell next to him. Ignoring the pain of his still healing body, he crawled to the wall and leant against it. "Jeannie? Is that you?" he asked, not hiding his fear that she was really in this hellhole with him. Even if he'd managed to keep his voice constant, his heart couldn't betray anyone… It was more than out of control in fear for the woman next to him.

"Logan?" he heard her asking barely audible through her sobs.

Closing his eyes, his head fell against the wall with a hollow sound. He'd hoped, even if his nose couldn't betray him, that it wasn't her. "What the hell are ya doin' here, darlin'?" he asked her and opened his eyes again clearly worried.

Hearing how she apparently moved to get closer to the wall on his side, he could practically feel her inner turmoil. "We were looking for you…," Jean replied still crying and his heart even gained speed.

"So the others are alive?" he asked her hopefully. If this was the case it was very likely that they'd find them here.

"I don't know…," she said and shattered his hoped to pieces again. "They were suddenly there and grabbed me… I don't know if they've captured the other, too, or even killed them."

Narrowing his eyes when he recalled the gorilla's words, Logan clenched his fists by the thought of his next question. "Did they touch you?"

"No," he heard her sob and leaning closer to the wall again. "But I'm so scared, Logan…"

Looking at the thick wall in desperation, he slammed his fist against it. Hearing her panic shriek, Logan immediately felt bad. "Sorry!" he excused calmly and tried to get a grip again. "Why don't you use your powers and blast the whole thing here, Red?"

"I can't…"

Frowning, he pulled his legs closer. "Why?"

"They did something to me," she cried and he heard her pulling at something metallic. "I can't get this thing off. I think it's blocking my powers…"

"Damn," Logan cursed as he suddenly heard how doors were being opened again. They were coming…

"Jeannie, how long were you looking for me? How long was I gone?" he asked her quickly while he kept his ears on the approaching noises.

"Three days," she said after a while.

"Do you know where we are? Are we still in Canada?"

"No. I heard them talking about crossing the border…"

Quickly using this new information, only one conclusion was left for him. "Then it's the facility Chuck wanted us to find," he said more to himself, when the door to their cells was pushed aside. Preparing himself for another torture, he suddenly heard Jean shrieking in fear. With widened eyes, he heard how the bars to her cell were opened. Jumping at the bars after she uttered a heartbreaking scream, Logan slammed his fists against the metal. "Damn it, leave her alone!" he barked in a new upcoming rage as the gorilla came around the corner. Not looking at him, Logan had only eyes for the woman in the other man's arms who was quivering heavily in fear. Watching her crying while she looked at him pleadingly, he quickly grabbed her hand through the bars and held onto her tightly. "Let her go, you bastard!"

Laughing, his opposite drew a weapon and fired. Falling backwards to the ground when the bullet hit his head, while he heard Jean's shocked scream, Logan groaned and fought against the upcoming blackness. Still, he could hear her terrible screams and her begging him to help her, when she was dragged away, from afar…


	3. Chapter 3

**Return to Weapon X**

Sitting in the farthest corner of the cell, Logan had pulled his legs close and waited. For how long already, he couldn't tell. He was waiting for anything… Any tiniest sign of her. For any noise at the end of the corridor. He begged, even prayed that they wouldn't hurt her… Still he knew that they were doing exactly that right now.

Slamming his fist against the wall in frustration, Logan began to growl. Never before in his life, at least the part he could remember, had he felt so helpless before… Burying his hands in his hair, he lowered his head, while his arms rested on his knees and closed his eyes. Imagining that this bastard was probably hurting or even raping her drove him crazy… If he got out of here, the first thing he'd do would be killing that guy…

Hearing how door were opened again, Logan looked up. Feeling his fast racing heart in every inch of his body, he tried to hear any living sign of her. It didn't take long for him to hear her sobs next to insinuating laughter of men. And this was enough to fill his soul with blind rage again. Popping his claws, he suddenly looked rather confused at the bars to his cell when they were quickly opened. Seeing how she was practically thrown into the cage, Logan retracted his claws slowly again; watching her covering her naked form by pulling up her legs, after she'd retreated to the opposite side of the room.

"Have fun with her," the gorilla said and burst out into laughter by the confused look that was mirrored in the prisoner's face. "What's your problem, Wolverine?" he asked him and crossed his arms, smirking darkly. "Have you forgotten how to screw a woman? Back then you've nearly ripped them apart… Want me to show ya what to do?"

Growling threatening, Logan popped his claws once more, but the soldiers went away still laughing. Calming down, he looked at her in the darkness of the room. By now his eyes were adjusted to the dim light they kept the cell block in, constantly. For him it was easy to see her trying to protect herself in the corner. But he was sure that she couldn't see enough of him to tell if they'd probably told lies about what would happen to her here. Pausing and trying not to make and sounds that could possibly startle her, he kept his voice low. "Are you alright, darlin'?" He watched how her looking up at him with a tear strained face and felt like dying. "Did they hurt you?"

"No…," she replied weakly after an eternity and tried to locate him.

"I'm coming closer, okay?" he said calmly and saw how she widened her eyes. "I ain't gonna hurt you, Jeannie!" Touching her arm gently, she still jumped panicky. "It's okay, darlin'… It's me! I ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Really?" Jean asked him sounding scared to death.

"Since when are you afraid of me, eh?" he teased, trying to help her to calm down again. God knows what they had told her…

Sobbing, while she finally entwined her hands with his and allowed him to pull her to the opposite corner, she heaved a deep breath. Nevertheless, she was still scared to death. "They said some things about you…"

Pulling her down, he rested against the wall next to her. "Don't believe what they say! I'd never hurt ya, Jeannie…"

"I know," she gasped and pulled her legs close while she still quivered heavily. "It's just they said they'd given something to you and… I just don't know what to believe anymore…" Sobbing again, he gently wiped away her tears. Touching her skin, it was him who nearly jumped this time. "You're freezing cold…" Laying a hand on her leg after warning her he would do so, he became worried again. His healing factor would keep him alive, even if he froze to death. It had always done, especially when he had woken up naked in a forest with no memory. But she would definitely take some damage from the coldness…

Pulling his hand away, he shifted his position a bit. "Look," he said, knowing that it would cost him a huge effort to keep Wolverine locked up in his cage to do this. "I can try to warn you, Jeannie." Seeing how she looked at him directly, he figured that her eyes must have adjusted to the light by now, too. Watching her thinking about it for a moment, she finally moved over and laid down in front of him. Being confused first, since he'd never wanted her to do so, he swallowed hard before he laid down behind her. Reaching out to pull her closer, Logan immediately felt her muscles stiffen under this unfamiliar skin contact. At least he could tell that she felt as uncomfortable and bad as he did. He practically felt Wolverine struggling for control to claim her for himself alone. And suddenly Logan knew what they wanted him to do… They'd found one more weapon to torture him…

Feeling her still shaking next to him, he covered her hand with his gently. "I'm sorry for this…"

"It's not your fault," Jean replied calmly. Still her heart was nearly breaking her chest. "I'm glad that you're here with me…"

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'll find a way out of here, darlin'. I promise…"

**Yeah, I know it's kinda short. Sorry for that! I've written to more chapters so far, so don't worry. ; ) First of all thanks to those who've reviewed on the previous ones. Hope you liked that one here, too. And no, I haven't forgotten about the Sequel of Changes. I'm sill trying to figure how to write more than page 4. I'm somehow stuck there. : ( But I'm working on it! ; ) Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Return to Weapon X**

Not saying anything for a while, they just laid there, feeling more and more unpleasant with every second that passed. Of course it was what he's always wanted. Feeling her close by, holding her with his hands and touching her soft skin. But not like this… Not in such a rat hole somewhere in Alaska where they were tortured out of fun. Where plans were made which they couldn't change or influence…

"What are they gonna do with us?" Jean asked barely audible and made him startle a bit since he'd been deep in thoughts; had totally forgotten about his surroundings.

"Dunno," he replied truthfully. And it really was the truth. Up to now they hadn't done much more than torturing. What they really wanted with him, and now her, was a miracle to Logan.

"Do you know who they are?"

"Weapon X…"

Watching her turn around rapidly and looking at him with widened eyes, he immediately saw the fear becoming stronger within her. "Those who did this to you?" She remembered how Charles had mentioned the group after another session with Logan, when his nightmares had become stronger again. If they were really here, here with those bastards that did experiments on mutants… She didn't even dare to imagine…

"Yeah," he replied calmly and tilted his head a bit to have a better look at her. Since she was staring at the wall behind him and didn't react, he touched her cheek gently. "We'll get outta here, darlin'. You'll see…"

Her green eyes looked at his in the dim light. Seeing the lovely look he gave her despite his own inner turmoil, Jean smiled slightly at him. "Did they do anything to you so far?" He waved off. Giving him a suspicious look, she remained insistently. "They did more than shooting, didn't they?" she asked and he looked away; telling her with it that he didn't want to talk about it. Thinking about it, he felt no need to tell her and fright her even more. Probably, she would see it soon with her own eyes anyway when those bastards had found a new way to get over their boredom. "Did they?"

"Why do you wanna know?" he sighed and tolled over so that he now laid on his back.

Blushing, she turned her head away from him. Swallowing once when he cocked an eyebrow at her, she pulled her legs closer to cover her body even more. The whole situation was so unpleasant for her. She felt so vulnerable by being exposed like this. Still, she knew that he was feeling as bad as she was. But the worst was the coldness in here. By now her body was shaking so heavily that her legs already felt numb. Closing her eyes, Jean wrapped her arms around her body. Thinking about their whole situation again, another question made its way to her mind. "Did you get any food?"

"Nope," Logan grunted as a reply. "Nothin' so far…" He knew his healing factor had already slowed down in repairing his wounds. Without any energy it wouldn't take long before it would stop completely to keep him alive. He felt so empty and weak right now that he would probably eat anything already.

"They can't do this!" she said outraged and he could have bet that he'd heard a suppressed curse of her. "We haven't done anything to them!"

He couldn't help but give a short laugh. "Believe me, darlin'! They don't give a shit on of you rod her!" Rolling over to his left side again, he looked at her from behind. "Try to sleep a bit," he said calmly and rested his head on his left arms, while he touched her shoulder gently.

"It's too cold to sleep." Her voice was barely more than a whisper. He'd noticed before how much her muscles were already tensed. She was shaking so heavily that he was afraid she would suffer from a shock. Suddenly, Jean sat up, covering her breasts with her right arm, while she held out her left to him. Frowning, he cocked an eyebrow at her in confusion. "Can you get this off?" she asked him and his eyes switched to the metallic cuff on her wrists.

Sitting up, he took her cold hand into his and examined it closely. The cuff wasn't very thick, but broad. Twisting her arms a bit, he looked at it from all sides. Grabbing it with both hands, he pulled on it with all his strength. "Hold on a second!" Popping a claw on his right hand, he tried to cut through it, but soon he realized that it was useless. Shaking his head, he retracted the blade again, still holding her hand. "Does it hurt?" he asked her worriedly, but she shook her head.

"No…"

Feeling her racing pulse on her wrist, he noticed that she was close to start crying again. He didn't even want to know how horrible the whole situation was for her. She was practically at his mercy here. "Look," Logan said softly and raised her head by touching her chin gently. "I'm sorry for this…"

Wiping away her tears, she looked at the wall to her right. "It's not your fault…"

"If I hadn't let them catch me you wouldn't be here. So it's my fault."

"That's not true," she replied and wrapped both arms around her legs.

Hearing all of a sudden how doors were opened, Logan's head shot up. Taking notice of it, Jean knew that something was happening, even if she couldn't hear a thing yet. "Are they coming again?" she asked him and immediately felt her heart kicking into high gear.

"Yeah," he nodded and sniffed. "And the gorilla's with them…"

"Who?" she asked confused.

"The boss soldier," Logan grunted and narrowed his eyes to concentrate harder. "At least three are with him…"

"You mean Wraith?"

Cocking an eyebrow at her, he briefly turned his head. "Is that his name?"

She shrugged. "That's at least what I've heard. Do you know him?"

Thinking hard about that guy, Logan felt how his brain worked on it. "John…," he suddenly mumbled. "I think his name is John…" Looking up, he turned his head towards the bars when the door to their cells was moved aside. Instantly he felt Jean how Jean moved closer to him, still shaking. It didn't take long and the soldiers appeared.

"Gosh, how cute," he heard his nemesis purring cynically and immediately began to growl at him menacingly. "Wanna catch another bullet, runt? Or do you prefer napalm again?"

Shocked, Jean's eyes widened and she gave Logan, who had positioned himself in front of her, a look. Had they really done what she just thought?

"What's it gonna be?" the soldier asked and held up two things. "Blanket or food?"

"Blanket," Logan growled thinking about the freezing woman next to him.

"No!" Jean protested immediately. "You need food…"

"You're freezing to death here, darlin'- I can go one more day without eating, so stop worrying about me!"

"But…"

"Sure she's not your girl?" the gorilla asked him grinning devilishly and made his intensions clear by doing so.

"Shut up, Wraith!" Logan barked and gritted his teeth in a new fit of fury.

"Oh, so you do remember me, Jim?" Wraith smiled arrogantly. "Too bad that the animal didn't behave. So I'm gonna take this nice things with me again. Have fun watching her freezing!"

Growling, Logan clenched his fists. He had no other choice… "Wait!"

Stopping, Wraith leant against the bars smirking; his soldiers right behind him with their weapons pointing at Logan. "You've got to say something?" he asked him provocative and it was no secret that he enjoyed this game. "Say sorry and I might give your girl the blanket…"

Feeling how his claws began to cut through his flesh, Logan narrowed his eyes in rage. If he got his hands in this bastard one day, he would make sure he was history. Slow and painful… "Sorry!" he growled through clenched teeth and gave him the deadliest stare possible, while Jean had her eyes fixed on the weapons. She was afraid that they would shoot him again…

"Ah,…you know," Wraith said and playfully pulled a face as if he was thinking very hard, while he crossed his arms. "That's not enough, I think… Not very convincing, you know." Smirking at Logan who was more than about to jump at the bars, he began to grin. "Get on your knees and say it!" Wraith finally demanded in a hiss and heard how Logan slammed his fists against the ground.

Facing each other with cold stares, Logan finally began to move; his hands shaking in fury. Oh yes, he would made this son of a bitch pay for this humiliation. Begging for something wasn't in his nature. Had never been and he hated it. Especially getting on his knees as if he was some kind of servant who had to beg his master to forgive him in order not to get punished… He had to remind himself very hard for whom he was doing it…

"No, Logan, don't!" Jean pleaded and tears began to gather in her eyes when she watched him bowing his head. She would have never wanted him to do it. She would have rather frozen to death… She knew he was doing it for her and it made her heart brake in her chest. After seeing him for the first time, she had immediately figured that he was the direct guy. No begging, no pleads, because he was too proud for it. Either he would get things voluntarily or he would take them on his own, but begging for something? Never! And now here he was in front of her. The mighty Wolverine on his knees, head bowed and saying that he was sorry to the bastard in front of the bars.

Hearing the laugh of Wraith, the blanket soon landed in the cage. "We've got to do this again, Jim! It's even funnier and more entertaining than watching you burn!" Giving him a last despiteful look, Wraith gave his men a sign and they raised their weapons.

"No!" Jean shrieked under tears and threw herself in front of Logan, holding him tight. "Please, no!"

"You really became soft, don't ya?" the gorilla stated snorting and lit a cigar. "In the past you would have just screwed her and if she wasn't worthy enough, you would have smashed her head." Meeting Logan's cold stare he narrowed his eyes. "Lapdog!" With that he gave another sign and they retreated.

Lowering his head when a strong urge to destroy something came up, Logan breathed hard under the fighting Wolverine who was more than pissed off. Hearing Jean sob on his shoulder while she still clung to him, he turned his head a bit. As if the situation hadn't been worse enough… She had just made it even more degrading for him…

"Why did ya do that?" he asked her with a chilly voice and gave her a deadly look.

"Why?" she asked him crying and shook her head. "Why did you do that?"

"So that you feel better," he spat and pushed her off him.

Looking at him rather scared because of this outburst, she watched him throwing the blanket over to her. "Do you think I want to watch you suffer?" Jean shot back catching the fabric and ignoring its smell. "I don't want you to get hurt…"

Standing at the bars and looking out, he snorted. "What you want doesn't count here, Red…" He knew he had no right to blame her for it, that he only made her feel worse by doing so. Turning around again while she stared down on the ground crying, he sighed. He really was a magnet for trouble… "Wrap it around ya and try to sleep!"

Looking up at him, Jean frowned. "What about you?"

"It's too small for the two of us… Just wrap it around ya, Red. I'm fine!" Sitting down on the other side of the cell, he leant his head back and closed his eyes. He needed to find a way out of here before they could do anything to them. So far his eyes hadn't found any sport in the cell that wasn't made of adamantium. Still, he wouldn't give up. He never gave up. It just wasn't in his nature.

Cocking an eyebrow when he heard her moving over to him, Logan opened his eyes again. Watching her coming closer and sitting down next to him, he sighed. "Do you ever listen?!"

"Bent forward," Jean demanded and he obeyed since he knew she wouldn't give up. With an easy movement, she spread the blanket and was about to wrap it around his shoulder when he grabbed her hand.

"Lay down," Logan said calmly and nodded to the ground. Confused first, she did it and felt him laying down behind her. Gently, he tucked her in and wrapped the rest of it around himself. Only half of his body was under the fabric now, but he didn't care. It was more important to him that she got warmer. But of course he should have known that she would realize it.

Turning around, Jean gave him a look despite her inner turmoil. "I'm not biting…"

"You're already feeling unpleasant enough, darlin'," he grunted and rested his head in his right arm while his eyes were closed. "So don't push it!" Surprised, Logan looked up when she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled the blanket completely over him, too. "Same goes for you," was everything Jean said before she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. Shaking his head about this stubborn woman, Logan closed his eyes again and pulled her shaking form close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Return to Weapon X**

"So both are close?" a man covered in darkness asked and obviously looked at Wraith, who was sitting in front of his desk and was sucking on his cigar.

"Don't know. But he definitely cares for her."

"Hm…," his opposite made. "So we can use her as a means of exerting pressure?"

"Definitely," Wraith laughed. "The runt even begged for her." God, how he had enjoyed seeing this…

Hearing how the man in front of him shifted in his seat, he looked at the cigar in his hand. "Pity that the others got away. I don't even know why they'd risked their butts for a worthless animal like him…"

"What about the female? Do we already know anything about it?"

Wraith shook his head. "All we know so far is that she seems to be healthy. We haven't run the big testes on her yet."

"I want you to do it first thing tomorrow!" the man demanded in a stern voice.

Surprised, Wraith raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to change plans?" he asked him suspiciously. "It had cost us a lot to find him again…"

"I know. But if she's string we have way more possibilities…"

Grinning, the gorilla knew what he was up to. And he already liked the idea. "I'll deal with her tomorrow," he said and got up.

* * *

Tightly cuddled up to each other, Logan and Jean were deeply asleep in their cell as all of a sudden a loud BANG echoed through it. Startling, Jean shrieked aloud, while Logan instinctively pulled her closer. Panting both looked up into the grinning face of the gorilla.

"How cute," he stated while leaning against the bars. "Hope ya didn't get too romantic. Step back, Wolverine!"

"Fuck you!" Logan growled as an answer and watched how his opposite drew a gun; pointing it at Jean.

"Step back or I'll shoot her!" Wraith repeated his order menacingly and made Jean instantly clung closer to her friend. "Do it!" Letting go of her, Logan obeyed growling and stepped back till his back touched the cold stone wall. "Good! Now you," the soldier said aloud and pointed at her. "Come here!" Shaking her head, Jean backed off, seeing how her opposite gave someone a sign. "Either you come here voluntarily or we do it the hard way. Move your ass over here, bitch!" With a last glance to Logan, who stood stock still since the weapon still pointed at her, she slowly moved towards the bars; the blanket covering her form. "Let it fall down!" Wraith demanded when he opened the bars. Since she didn't react to it, he gave his soldiers a sign. Grabbing her hair roughly, they pulled her out of the cell brutally, tore the blanket away and threw it back into it, while Jean kneeled on the ground sobbing.

Seeing it, Logan popped his claws and stepped forwards growling. "Move and she's dead, runt!" Wraith warned him and closed the bars again. "Take her to the lab!"

"No!" Logan yelled and was thrown back when a bullet hit his chest. Hearing Jean's terrified scream when she saw it, he quickly got up again. Pitch black eyes stared at the smirking gorilla on the other side of the bars, while heavy pants echoed through the cell.

Noticing who stood in front of him now, Wraith could only grin. "What is it, Wolverine?" he asked and pulled the crying woman close. Hearing the low growl and seeing the beast that was ready to kill him, he intentionally ran a hand over her body, which made his opposite on the other side even more furious. "Do you think you're the only one who wants to have fun with her?"

"No, please…," Jean begged and closed her eyes in terror; trying to get out of the grip, while Wolverine jumped at the bars roaring in rage. Seeing the begging eyes of what he considered as his girl, he was even more fueled with fury and bloodlust. If they came to get him next, he was ready for them. Ready to spill their blood and shred them until nothing was left of their pitiful existence. He would wipe them of this planet…

Laughing, Wraith threw the shaking and crying woman to his soldiers who dragged her away. Smirking at the raging beast who tried to tear the cell apart again, he took three bottles with two transparent and a yellow liquid into his hands. "And now we are gonna have gun, what do you think?" Throwing the bottle with the yellow liquid into the cage, after pulling a gas mask on, he watched with relish how Wolverine fell to the ground holding his throat.

No scream left his lungs which were burnt by the toxin immediately. Desperately trying to breathe, Wraith gave a low laugh when he could only hear rattling sounds from within the cell; watching the faked death throes grinning devilishly. And his doing had only begun…

* * *

Crying and begging non stop, Jean had given up fighting against the soldiers. No matter how hard she had tried, she couldn't achieve anything. Barely able to see through her eyes, her heart beat triple rhythms in fear. Sobbing heavily, she was dragged down endless corridors until they reached a bright illuminated room and came to a halt. Quivering like a leaf in the wind, they let go off her and left the room, while Jean wrapped her arms around herself and looked around. Sobbing, she noticed that she was in some kind of examination room with unpleasant looking machines and equipment. Hearing how a door was opened, she turned her head, just to watch how a group of ten men dressed in white coats came closer. Panicky, she stumbled backwards to the door and pulled on it. Hearing them approaching, Jean began to tore on the door with all her might in fear. Soon seeing that it was useless, she turned her head and watched them, while she slowly glided down to the ground sobbing.

Roughly, she was pulled off it again and dragged to a cold, metallic table. Screaming and fighting against them, six men pushed her down while the others tied her up to it. Pulling and tensing her muscles desperately, Jean watched with widened eyes how one of them filled a syringe with a blue liquid. Immediately she pulled a face and shook her head crying even heavier in mortal fear, when she remembered the pictures she had seen in Logan's head back then. Her breath couldn't even catch up with her heart anymore and she thought she would choke to death. Her functions were completely out of control and by now she had so much adrenaline in her blood that she would either suffer from a shock or faint.

Watching how the man bent over her, Jean tried to back off. "No please, don't…" she cried under heavy sobs when she felt the insertion. It didn't take long and her body began to feel completely numb. Not that she didn't feel anything anymore… It was far worse. She was still completely aware of her surroundings and what they were doing, but she couldn't move. Heavily breathing while her heart was hammering against her chest, she looked at the two men above her, who began to examine her face. Approximately three others were working on her upper body, while she suddenly felt the table under her legs moving. Feeling, while fear and panic began to take over more and more parts of her body, how her legs were slowly spread, she desperately tried to tense her muscles.

"Her vitals get out of control," a voice next to her suddenly said and within she had to laugh. It was far more than only getting out of control… Feeling how hands touched her everywhere, examined and explored her body as if she was some kind of thing, made her freak out. Never before in her life had she felt so helpless and being at others mercy. She was more than scared to death and already heard herself begging them to just kill her…

Suddenly feeling how someone touched her inner thighs, Jean closed her eyes tightly; uttering a loud desperate scream for help when a cold, metallic object entered her…

**Okay, that was part 4 and 5 so far. I have already written further and will update till Sunday again. But please don't hate me when you read the next one, which is longer but also a lot darker. Thanks to all for the nice reviews again: ) Always love to hear your opinions on it. : ) See ya next time I hope!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Return to Weapon X**

He felt pain…

Pain in his legs and arms, pain in his back and upper body, hell even his lungs, eyes and throat hurt like hell. Not to forget the skull breaking headache, which had set in after his healing factor began to work against the toxin in his veins and the acid which had burned his skin, throat and lungs. Heavily breathing he laid on the cold floor for he couldn't tell how long already.

That bastard had quiet a lot of fun with him. At least he could tell it from the mad laughter he had heard the whole time through, while he had been fighting against the fear of dying. Sensing Wraith still being close by, Logan began to shake when his healing ability began to fix the damage on his skin completely. Hearing how something was pulled over the ground, he couldn't bring up enough strength to open his eyes. He wasn't even able to move if he wanted to.

Yelling when a fountain of freezing cold water smashed him against the wall and pinned him to it, he desperately tensed his stomach muscles to ease the pressure as good as possible. Gritting his teeth growling, Logan closed his eyes tightly and waited. After an eternity the fountain finally stopped and he rolled on his back coughing.

"How as that, hm?" Wraith asked him grinning and threw the hose to the ground. "Aren't we nice to ya? Comfortable place to sleep, nice company, free shower… Even had such a good life?" Crossing his arms, he leant arrogantly against the bars, only able to smirk about the low growl which echoed in the cell. "For an animal like you it's still too much…"

"I ain't an animal," Logan shot back and slowly got up stumbling. "The only animal around here is you, you son of a bitch!"

Nodding playfully, the gorilla stood up in front of him in his full height. "Is that what they told you? That you're like them?" he asked his opposite smirking. "Guess what they meant! That you're a mutant like them. Not that you're human. Because you aren't, Jim! You're nothing more than an animal. The whole lot of you isn't!"

Smirking at Wraith arrogantly despite his inner growing rage and still shaking body, Logan slowly came closer. "What's that Jim shit about, eh?"

Bursting out into laughter, his opposite shook his head. "That one was good! I must give ya that!" Wraith said and heard how the doors were opened at the end of the corridor.

"What is it about?" Logan asked again, more demanding. He was sick of playing those games. All those hints which only brought up more and more questions within him.

"It's nothing to ya, runt," his opposite shot back, whole looking down the corridor grinning devilishly. He watched how his men brought Jean back, who had her head lowered to the ground. Looking back at Wolverine, who glared at him in hate after sensing his friend, he smirked. "It's only your real name. But animals don't need a human name anyway, so it's nothing to ya anymore!" Drawing his weapon which he pointed at Jean, he demanded again that his opposite stepped back. Obeying, while he still growled menacingly and shot piercing looks at the gorilla, Logan walked over to the wall. He watched how Jean was tossed into the cell, before they were alone again.

Frowning, Logan watched how she laid stock still and didn't utter a sound. She was only staring at the opposite wall and he instantly knew that she was in some state of shock. "Jean?" he said calmly and came slowly closer. Getting the blanket, which laid on the ground at the bars and was still surprisingly dry, he kneeled down next to her and pulled the strands out of her face. "Jeannie?" Still she didn't react a bit. Becoming more and more worried while every imaginable worst scenario played in his head, he came up with the most horrible things that must have happened to her. Looking around, he noticed that most of the cell was still wet. The only spot which was half dry was right in front of the bars… Sighing, he knew they had no other choice. Bending down, he lad a hand on her shoulder again. "Darlin', I'll have to pick you up, okay? You can't lie here in the wet…" Frowning even more because of her behavior, he carefully picked her up and made his way to the corner at the bars.

If he didn't know better, he would be convinced that she was dead. She felt like a dead weight in his arms. Her eyes were completely staring into emptiness. His fury even became stronger by the thought that they had drugged or touched her… Sitting down, Logan took the blanket and wrapped her tightly into it. Y now he practically stared at her, wanted to get a tiniest reaction from her and if it was only a blink. "Jeannie?" he said softly and touched her cheek to make her look at him. Their eyes met and to him it seemed as if she was looking with those empty dead eyes into his for an awful eternity. Trying to read anything in them, to find out what they had done to her, it hit him all of a sudden. She was broken… They were here for the second day only and they had broken her already.

Caressing the pale cheek with his thumb, he looked at her sympathetically. It sent shivers down his spine to see that the strong glow in those beautiful eyes, which he had loved at first sight when he had seen her for the first time, was gone. She rather appeared to be a dead shell right now ad it made him even angrier. To see her being hurt like this made the beast within him nearly freak out.

Wolverine was possessive, had always been if he held someone dear or saw someone he liked. And he had immediately been attracted to her. From the moment he'd woken up in the infirmary at the mansion and had recognized the stunning beauty of her, he was lost the moment he'd set eyes on her. And the wish to protect those he loved was even stronger than his other animalistic instincts. Especially since Logan knew it happened mostly, if not only, because of him…

Noticing that he'd been deeply lost in thoughts, Logan suddenly realized that Jean was pulling a face. Feeling how she began to shake heavily, he pulled her close. It didn't take long and her loud, desperate sobs echoed through the whole room. She buried her face on his neck, clung to him as if she was drowning, while Logan pulled her as close as possible; feeling how his heart broke in his chest. Helpless as he was, Logan kept on stroking her back and hair; speaking to her calm and softly.

* * *

"So what do the tests say, Hongo?" the man behind the desk asked in a very low voice.

A man of average height with sparse black hair and glasses looked at the file in his hands. "We really made a good catch," he said and turned over a few pages. "She's what they call a class five mutant. Telekinetic and telepathic abilities. Very strong."

"Strong?" Wraith asked in disbelief and raised an amused eyebrow. "There's nothing strong about that crying bitch."

"The strange thing is," Hongo continued, watching how the man behind the des folded his arms, while he rested his elbows on the desk. "…that her powers are somehow…held back."

"Held back?" the man asked in confusion and leant back in his chair. "By what?"

"I don't know," the Japanese researcher shrugged. "But they are not developed to their maximum."

"Whatever," Wraith stated. "What about our plans? If we proceed as you planned we don't need her. If you prefer to change plans, we have to take a few months into account…" He looked at his opposite questioningly. "We also need to think about how we do it."

"Normal way, I suggest," Hongo said and kept on reading through the files. "It guarantees a far greater success. And it's less work for us!"

Wraith snorted. "Normal way sucks… We can't do much with them then…"

For some time there was silence. Wraith already thought about how he could torture them next, while Hongo made plans for the procedure. All of a sudden, the man behind the desk bent forward; still hidden in the dark. "We do it normal way," he said and made clear that if he wanted it that way, so it would be that way.

"But…," the gorilla protested and was cut off by him.

"Think about it, John," he told him calmly but insistently. "They will be emotionally involved. If it works…they'll do everything we say. So you have your torture anyway as you might see…"

Smirking devilishly, Wraith nodded. He hadn't looked at it from that perspective. "Right… When do you want us to start?"

"Run the casual tests on him," the man said and Hongo nodded. "If everything's fine give her the serum and do it immediately. The sooner the better."

"We already ran three tests on him when we brought him here," the scientist said. "He's still the same… Nothing's changed."

"Except that he's not as aggressive as he was back then. We really have to do something about it!" Wraith stated and clenched his fists. "He hasn't even touched her."

"Hm," the man only made and looked at Hongo. "So we can proceed?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Give her the serum now then!" Nodding in agreement, both men got up and walked towards the door. "Oh, and before I forgot." Wraith stopped when the man raised his voice. "Due to the change of plans, you have to give them food. We'll find another way to break them. So don't worry about that!"

"Yes, Mr. Director." Grinning, Wraith finally turned around and left the room.

* * *

Leaning against him, while her hands were tightly wrapped around his waist, Jean was staring through the bars; finally not sobbing anymore. She had been a mess before, but now it was even worse. She felt so sick that she would have thrown up food if she had any in her stomach. Still feeling how Logan stroked over her back and waist gently, she closed her eyes while listening to his heart beat.

"What did they do, darlin'?" she heard him asking clearly worried and frightened. Not for him, but for her. By now nothing mattered to her anymore. Not even how intimate their position was, which she usually only shared with Scott. She wondered if they were still alive. And if, if they were looking for them. She wanted to get out of here. As soon as possible. She wanted to be home, in her comfy bed and feel safe. Well, feeling safe wasn't the problem right now. Actually, Jean felt very safe in his strong arms. Again, she felt him stroking her cheeks. She'd never believed that this rough looking man could be so gentle.

"Jeannie, please tell me!" Logan pleaded and pulled the blanket more over her body. "What did they do?" Hearing her sniffing, he sighed. There had to be a way to make her tell him. He had to know it…

"They examined me…," she finally said, her voice being barely more than a whisper. Even with his enhanced hearing, he had to listen carefully. Just as those words were spoken, Jean began to shake again and clung tighter to him. Those pictures, the feeling of being so helpless… She would never forget it. "It was so horrible…"

Holding her tighter, he closed his eyes and desperately tried to stay calm. He couldn't use to mess her up even more. "What did they do?" he asked through clenched teeth; his fury barely hidden behind the hiss.

"They…they drugged me. I couldn't move," Jean managed to say during her sobs; eyes closed and face buried on his neck. "But I felt it… I felt everything."

"Did one of them touch ya?" Logan demanded to know and made her look at him. He couldn't tell for how often his heart had been shattered to pieces. Seeing a girl or woman cry he knew and he instantly became soft…

"No," she replied and pulled her legs closer. "But t…they plunged this thing into me…"

"Which thing, Red?"

"Logan, please…," Jean begged under tears. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes.

"I'm just trying to understand what they plan, Jeannie…," he excused his behavior. "I'm sorry…"

"I don't know what it was," she mumbled on his neck. "But it hurt. It'd hurt so much…"

Narrowing his eyes, Logan uttered a growl from deep within. "I'm gonna kill them…" Suddenly, his head shot up. Noticing it, Jean's eyes widened in terror. "No," she instantly said and began to quiver. "Please, not again…"

He pulled her close. "I won't let them," he assured her darkly and let Wolverine take over a bit. He needed this ones strong possessiveness now. "They have to burn me alive before they lay a hand on you again…"

Seeing his strong will within his dark eyes, Jean took a deep breath and nodded. If he wasn't willing to give up, she wasn't either. She wanted to get out, so she would get out of here. Turning her head, she stared through the bars and waited for them to appear, while she wrapped her arms around him even more. Holding each other tightly, they heard how footsteps approached constantly. This time, Logan caught a new smell and counted five. It didn't take long and Wraith appeared. Two soldiers on his left, carrying trays, one lab-guy and a Japanese guy in a white coat. Growling menacingly, Logan' eyes blackened slightly. He wouldn't let them touch her. Not this time…

"Hold it, runt!" Wraith hissed and drew a gun. "You know what else will happen, so move!"

Pulling her tighter, while Jean narrowed her eyes, Wolverine took over completely. Looking into the eyes of his personal nemeses, his will to protect became even stronger. Especially since his nose caught the smell of her fear and the medical equipment in the lab-guy's hands.

"I said move!" the gorilla yelled and raised the weapon to Jean's head.

Moving quickly by using his full agility, Wolverine placed her behind himself, covering her body completely. Baring his teeth, he narrowed his eyes even more and extracted his claws on both hands.

"So you want no food?" Wraith asked him provocatively. "Don't you want her to eat?"

Lowering the growl, it was obvious that Wolverine began to calculate the situation. Turning his head when he felt her hand on his shoulder, he stopped making any noises. "It's okay," Jean assured him calmly and nodded. Staring at her for a while, he finally retreated to the back wall; his black, wild predator eyes watching closely what they did to her.

"Get up and step closer!" Wraith demanded and Jean obeyed. She desperately tried to ignore the looks the men gave her constantly. "I said closer," he said intransigently when she stopped. Watching her coming as close as possible, he nodded towards Hongo. "Your turn. And you shut the fuck up!" he yelled at Wolverine who was growling again. "Turn around!" the gorilla said and looked at the woman who was clearly scared to death, even if she tried to hide it.

Still she obeyed. Too deep was her fear of what they would do if she didn't fulfill their orders.

Roaring all of a sudden, Wolverine slashed his claws against the wall; causing Jean to startle. He couldn't endure her smell of fear anymore. It was too strong and made him go crazy, so he began to pace nervously.

Hongo, in the meanwhile, filled a syringe with a green liquid and gave it to his assistant before he stepped back. It was better that one would e sliced into pieces in case of a sudden attack of the raging Wolverine, than he himself. Jean shrieked briefly as the syringe was practically pushed into her side, before she was ordered to step back from the bars. Frowning, she obeyed, still trying to figure out what had been injected to her. Giving another sign, Wraith still pointed the weapon at her, while his men quickly opened the door and pushed the trays into it. Without doing anything else, they retreated, followed by Hongo and his assistant.

Only Wraith remained, still smirking devilishly. "Get down on your knees," he demanded.

Confused, while her heart was in her mouth, Jean turned towards the still berserk going Wolverine. She had no clue what they were up to. She didn't feel different due to the injection, but she knew that something was wrong. Still, by the look of the weapon, she obeyed.

The gorilla's eyes switched towards the Wolverine. "Mate!" he ordered and heard how the growl immediately stopped, while Jean's head shot up.

"What?" Logan asked and gave him a confused look. Exchanging glanced with Jean, who looked more than terrified, he still didn't move.

"Do it!"

"No! Not gonna happen!" he shot back. "You'll have to kill me before I do that…"

Smirking, Wraith raised the weapon. "No, I'll kill her if you _don't_ do it! And I'll let her body rod in your cell for you to watch it!" Hearing a snort from his opposite, he quickly pulled the trigger. Screaming in shock, Jean covered her face when the bullet hit the ground right in front of her. Looking at Logan with a threatening glare, while the woman began to sob in fear, this one still stood stock still on the same spot. He wouldn't do it. No way that they would make him hurt her…

Smirking even wider, Wraith shook his head. "You'll do it," he said menacingly. "The serum we gave her will affect the Wolverine in less than one hour. So either you mate with her now and do it your way…or the animal in you will do it his way. And you know what that means…"

Widening her eyes, even if she had no clue what it would mean for her, Jean's lips began to tremble. She had no longer control of her body. She was shaking far too heavily… Turning around, she met Logan's gaze who was looking at her with an indefinable expression in his eyes. But one thing was obvious to her… He was suffering. Even more than she did. And the look he gave her spoke volumes. He knew that it would become very ugly if his beast was unleashed. She remembered him telling her that he had no control of his actions, nor could he remember anything he did afterwards. And she knew they had no choice…

"So what's it gonna be, Jim?" Wraith said still pointing the weapon at her. "Either you'll do it now, or I'll kill her… Or you'll wait until the animal takes over and kill her yourself. Either way you'll loose!"

Closing his eyes while his mind was racing for a solution, Logan slammed his fists against the wall. He didn't know what to do… He couldn't do this to her… Opening his eyes again, he directly looked into her tearstained face. He smelled her fear, was practically overwhelmed by the strong odor.

Another shot echoed through the cells and Jean suddenly screamed in pain. "You son of a bitch!" Logan yelled and was on his knees close to her in the next second. Hearing her whimpering, he saw the flesh wound the bullet had left by stroking her right upper arm. Still the burned flesh began to bleed heavily. "I swear to God…," Logan hissed through clenched teeth and glared at the man in hate who grinned at him arrogantly.

"I want you to do it now," Wraith said and smirked. "Cause I want to see you suffering doing it… Maybe you finally know your place then, animal!"

Growling, Logan was far over the edge of his patience. Still, he did his best to keep the beast locked up. He couldn't let him take over. Not now. Hearing Jean's heavy sobs, while she held her bleeding arm, Logan bent down to look at her, when Wraith loaded the gun once more.

"No!" Jean shrieked and backed off against Logan.

"Then mate!" the gorilla demanded, enjoying the scenery clearly. "I can also burn him alive again. How would you like that, bitch? It's all up to you…"

"Logan, just do it!" She turned around crying and looked at him pleadingly.

"No," he shot back and shook his head.

Feeling Wraith close by, she laid a hand on his, begging openly now. "Please, just do it…"

"Jean, no! I ain't doing this to you!"

Crying even heavier when another shot echoed through the cells and nearly hit her leg, she got into position on her knees again. "Please, Logan…"

Panting, Logan switched to and fro between them. Seeing how the weapon pointed at her head and not knowing if the story about the serum was true, he suddenly noticed that her smell of fear mixed with something else. And the beast within him reacted immediately.

"Already feeling it?" Wraith asked surprised. "Obviously you were so lucky to catch a higher dosis…"

Heavily breathing, Jean turned to Logan. Seeing the odd expression on his face, she noticed that his eyes darkened. "Please, Logan, not him!" she begged under heavy sobs and watched him going on his knees next to her.

"I can't, Jean… I can't do this…"

"I won't blame you…, really. I won't! But please not him. You promised to protect me… Just do it before it's too late. Please!"

Letting his head sink in defeat, he was dying just in this very second. Feeling how his body was already affected by whatever caused it, he closed his eyes and grabbed her waist. "I can't…," he said again and heard her plea once more. He knew Wolverine would do her far more harm than he would. Still, it was something he wasn't capable off. Tightening the grip on her waist he felt her quivering in fear. He took a deep breath and pushed slowly into her.

"No," Wraith said and shook his head, while his eyes sparkled devilishly. "Do it quickly! I want to hear her…"

"Son of a bitch," Logan hissed and heard another shot which nearly hit her head.

Shrieking in fear, Jean lowered her head to the ground. "Juts do as he says… It's okay…" Clenching her fists, she prepared herself for the worst and tried to relax at least a bit, even if it was useless.

Starting to cry in pain, Logan closed his eyes swallowing hard, before he pushed the whole way into her, while her painful yell echoed through the cells…


	7. Chapter 7

**Return to Weapon X**

It was the first time. At least as far as he could remember. For the first time he was crying like a little boy. Never before had he felt so miserable and bad. Sitting as far away from her as possible, he had his arms rested on his knees and held his head, while he listened to her heartbreaking sobs for hours now. He had sold his soul to the devil that was for sure. By now he even asked himself if it hadn't been better if that bastard would have just shot her…

Noticing that she moves, he didn't look up. As long as she stayed away from him it was good…

But then he felt her hand touching his shoulder…

Backing off, Logan pushed himself even further away; not daring to look at her only once. He couldn't. He wouldn't be able to look at her ever again… Hearing how she moved again, he suddenly felt how the blanket was put around his shoulders by her. "Don't touch me…," he growled, hoping that she would back off, but she didn't. Instead, he felt her skin touching his all of a sudden, when she wrapped her arms around his waist and leant into him, crying silently.

"You had no other choice…," Jean said barely audible and stroked through his hair, but he tried to evade her touch. Putting her left hand to his right cheek, she made him look at her. Seeing the pain and guilt in his eyes, Jean began to stroke his cheek gently before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's not your fault, Logan. There really was no other choice…," she cried into his neck and he buried his face into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry…," he whispered and pulled her even closer, still crying.

"It's okay…" Tenderly, she stroked through his hair, suffering as much as he did. Still, she felt the pain deep within her. One that she'd never experienced before and would never forget again. But she knew that he couldn't be blamed and she didn't do it. He'd practically destroyed himself to protect her. "They made you do it…"

"And they'll pay. All of them!" he suddenly growled very darkly and she knew that a part of his inner beast had spoken to her, too. "I'll bring us outta here, take you home and pack my things…"

Shocked, Jean looked up at him. "What?!"

"They're doin' this to ya because they want to hurt me," Logan said through clenched teeth. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here now. You shouldn't have looked for me…"

"This isn't true," she replied and shook her head. "W would have never left without you! You're one of us now, Logan."

He snorted and shook his head grinning cynically. "I ain't one of you. I'll never was and never be!" Logan gave back and she was even more shocked by what she saw in his eyes. It was far more than deep pain. "I can't have people around me, Jean. Everyone I ever met got hurt or killed because of me. I'm better off alone." Breaking eye contact, he stared at her shoulder, while she still held him close. He knew he was right. As far as he remembered people had to suffer because of him. If they'd tortured him, he wouldn't care. But doing those things to people he had a connection to, was even worse than being burned alive. Surprised Logan looked up when he felt her hands stroking his cheek again. Meeting her green eyes once more, he died again by seeing the pain and sorrow in hers. They'd even managed to make him hurt the person he cared the most for. He really was nothing more than an animal… Suddenly, he saw her bending forward and felt her lips on his. Being shocked about it first, Logan soon closed his eyes and pulled her close.

Breaking it after a moment, Jean looked at him again. "No one deserves to be alone. Te mansion is your home, now. We're your family," she told him softly. "I don't want you to leave…"

But he shook his head, knowing better. "I shouldn't have a family, Jean. I'm a walking invitation to disaster…"

Sighing, she briefly looked around. "But don't you want to settle down one day? Having a wife and children?"

"Nope!" he answered honestly and gave her a look. "I definitely don't want a small copy of me!"

She was obviously shocked about his chilly reaction. She couldn't believe that he really meant it. "But why?" Jean asked him in confusion. "You have so much to give…"

"True," Logan nodded playfully. "Death, suffering and pain for instance. Yeah, I really should have a family, don't ya think?" Glaring at her, he narrowed his eyes. "This had happened to you because of me. Everything so far, just because of me! Because they want to hurt me, not you. I can't risk having a family and doom them to suffer because of me when those bastards find out about them. It's a thing I can't have, Jean. That's the way my fucked up life works!" Looking away, he glared at the wall on his right. Still, he noticed the sad look she gave him.

"Especially this attitude shows that you're wrong, Logan," she said calmly and kept on staring at him. "You only made those sacrifices and live alone because you want to protect others. You deserve a family. Everyone does…"

Switching his gaze to the trays, which still were at the bars, Logan nodded towards them. "Eat and drink. I don't smell any drugs or somethin' on them." Shaking her head about this rejection, Jean got up and brought the trays over to him. Looking at it, he began to ask himself seriously what those bastards were planning…

His suspicion became even stronger when nothing happened for a week. Everything they did was bringing food and water. No torture, no visits from the gorilla, no tests… Within, his animal got more and more nervous. Something was wrong, he was sure of it. Still, he couldn't figure out what. He watched how Jean was sipping on the water and ate a piece of bread.

Noticing his stare, she looked up frowning. "What's wrong?"

Logan waved off and rested his arms on his knees. "Nothin'. I was only thinkin'…"

Getting up, she took the water and some bread with her, just to sit down next to him. "Here," Jean said and offered him both things, while she shared the blanket with him again. Watching him eating slowly, she briefly looked at the bars. "You're thinking about what they're panning, aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

Jean nodded. "Me too…"

"Whatever they're up to, it ain't no good!" Logan grunted and swallowed some water. "It ain't making sense…"

She nodded in agreement. "Maybe they want us to feel safe before they make the next move. To strengthen the psychological pressure…"

"Hm," he grunted and turned his head to look at her from aside. Even if he made sure that she slept a lot, she still looked tired and weary. He on the contrary was fully alarmed, although he slept more than lightly He wanted to be ready for them if they decided to torture them again. He wanted to be free again. To go wherever he wanted when he wanted. It was so against his nature to be locked up or bound to some place and incapable of strolling around. He just needed it to satisfy the beast within him… "Wanna sleep a bit?" Logan asked her gently and met her gaze. "You look damn tired, darlin'."

"Maybe a little nap," Jean replied and ran a hand through her face.

Holding out his arms, he nodded. "Then come." Smiling slightly, she cuddles up to him and leant her head against his right shoulder, while he pulled her close with his left; supporting her weight with his hip.

"They are looking for us, aren't they?" Jean asked him sleepily; lulled into sleep by his steady breathing and his hand that stroked her shoulder tenderly.

"'f course. Maybe they're still trying to find a way in…" Watching her falling asleep, Logan couldn't help but sigh. He would give everything to be at home in his own bed with her right now. Cocking an eyebrow, he began to look around the cell again. He still hadn't given up finding a weak spot in it.

Hearing footsteps from afar after a while, Logan was instantly alarmed and narrowed his eyes. The door was opened again and three soldiers stood in front of the bars. Looking at them, Logan smelled the strong odor of fear on them. Still, he didn't move an inch; waited for them to make a move.

"Come here with your back to the bars," one of them demanded while the others pointed their weapons at Jean again. "And don't even think about anything stupid!"

Growling, Logan bared his teeth. So this time it was his turn. Fine. At least he could take a closer look around and try to find a way out of here. Gently, he laid Jean down and wrapped the blanket around her, before he obeyed and stepped to the bars. Feeling how cuffs were put around his wrists, he tensed his muscles a bit to ease the pain.

"Step out! One of my men stays here. If you try anything, he'll shot her," the soldier commanded and watched Logan closely when this one left the cell.

"Don't shit ya pants, kid," this one growled and was pushed forward.

The whole way through the corridors, he tried to memorize every door, every hatch, everything that could be a possible escape. He had noticed that there were only few cameras, no one inside their cell; at least he hadn't seen one. Still, he was convinced that it was hidden somewhere. They had passed two changing stalls for the soldiers and Logan had immediately memorized them. If they got out, they needed clothes.

Feeling how they grabbed his shoulder roughly, he was pushed into another corridor when they came to a halt. One soldier typed in a code on a panel and the door went open. Immediately they pushed him through, just to close the door quickly again. Frowning, Logan cocked an eyebrow and examined the room with a suspicious look. It was clearly a lab. Instruments and machines could be found all over the place, while a huge rectangular thing was covered by a tarp. Turning around to get as many information as possible, he heard footsteps from afar. It didn't take long and a door on the other side of the room went open. Smirking and shaking his head, Logan looked at the men in white coats who wore thick protection gear. As if that would save them…

"Lay down on that table, Wolverine," one of them demanded and pointed to a metallic table right next to Logan. Looking at it rather uninterested, he snorted and gave them a piercing look. "Do it or we'll order them to shoot her!"

Growling, he walked over and obeyed. If he was alone here it would be far easier to just break out. Gritting his teeth, when the cuffs nearly tore out his shoulder from its sockets, he arched his back a bit to ease the pain when he laid down. "How about taking them of, huh?" he growled when the men came closer. Feeling a sharp pain when they injected something into his neck, he suddenly felt how his body began to burn heavily. It didn't take long and he couldn't feel his body anymore.

* * *

Missing the warmth next to her, Jean slowly opened her eyes. Realizing that she was lying on the ground instead of resting against him, she sat up a bit and pulled the hair back that had fallen into her face. Turning her head, Jean suddenly shrieked aloud and backed off.

"And now the two of us are gonna talk, bitch. What do ya think?" Wraith asked her grinning and pulled her up…

* * *

Feeling numb and paralyzed was only one thing. But still feeling the others was a complete different situation…

They cut and he felt pain. They cut again and it hurt even more. All he could do besides breathing heavily to ease the pain somehow, was uttering grunts, growls or hisses. He didn't know what they were doing, but he knew that they would pay… All of them… He could feel how they cut through his skin, tore on muscles until his adamantium skeleton was exposed. While they did it, something hot and burning kept on flowing through his veins; making him feel drowsy and sick at the same time.

Suddenly, he was lifted up when one of the men gave a sign. Watching through half closed eyes how he was brought into an upright position, he barely saw how three men pulled the tarp away from the huge thing; revealing a huge transparent tank which was filled with green liquid.

Trying to give his foggy brain the order to move his arms or legs or at least to extract his claws, Logan felt his heart rate getting out of control. Blood, which covered his whole body was still dripping down to the ground, wounds weren't healed completely yet, but this wasn't what made him freak out. In his nightmares he was drowned in green liquid and fought but couldn't get free, while his lungs were filled and he couldn't breathe.

"His heart line is spiking," one of the men said and looked at the others. "You should stop or he goes into a shock."

"Wraith said we shouldn't care about it and proceed," another replied uninterestedly and watched how the mutant was drowned in the tank. "So, let's do our job."

Screaming, Logan closed his eyes and tried to fight against his burning surroundings. He wanted out. Out as fast as possible. He felt how the liquid began to cover him, his heart hammering against his chest violently and echoing in his ears. The liquid invaded his nose, ears and throat easily; cut him off breath and caused him to go into panic mode immediately. He wasn't afraid of many things, couldn't be easily scared. But whatever they'd done to him back then had created a terrible fear of water. Not of swimming! He was fine with it. With diving, too. But not being able to move while water covered his head caused him to start a death throe immediately. And he was just about to start one right now when the first memories began to fade quickly…

* * *

Feeling the desk against her back, Jean stared at the grinning soldier, who had placed both hands next to her and was pinning her against it. Her heart was beating triple rhythms against her chest. Not only because she was frightened, she also still didn't know what they were dong to him. Jean jumped when his hands touched her upper arms and pushed herself even more against the wooden desk.

"Beautiful thing…," Wraith said and touched her cheek roughly, while his eyes were scanning her from head to toe. "To bad that you're mutant scum. Otherwise I'd know what I'd do with ya…" He grinned at her and grabbed her cheek.

"Where is he?" Jean asked him through clenched teeth while she bent her head back. "What did you do to him?"

"Why do you want to know? I thought you aren't his girl," he asked her and pushed her even more against the des. "He's an animal, so we treat him like one. Animals have always been good for laboratory tests…"

Opening her mouth in shock, Jean couldn't help but stare at him. "What are you doing to him?" He only grinned at her and grabbed her wrists painfully. "He hasn't done anything to you, you bastard!"

"Woah, where does that suddenly come from, huh?" Wraith asked her playfully and tightened the grip around her wrists until she hissed in pain. "Watch your words, bitch! Or I'll show you your place, got that?" Grabbing her neck brutally, he pulled her head closer and ignored her painful yell. "So,…you're his girl?" Glaring into his cold eyes while tears gathered in her own, Jean gritted her teeth. Narrowing his eyes impatiently, Wraith tightened his grip. "Yes or no? I'll get my answer from you anyway, slut. It's to you to decide how!"

Panting, she closed her eyes; tensing her muscled on her neck to their maximum. For the first time ever since she was here, she felt a deep fury rising within her. Knowing that they had done those things to Logan and were treating mutants like worthless things…

"Answer!" he yelled at her and narrowed his eyes in rage. Still she didn't say a thing. Pulling her face as close as possible, she could feel his breath on hers. "Believe me, the pain he caused you is nothing compared to what I can make you feel!" he hissed in a low menacing sounding voice. "And when I start you'll be begging for me to stop again, bitch!" Quickly, Wraith had turned her around and pressed her face down onto the table. Bending over her, she felt his growing arousal pressing against her and began to pant heavier. "I know that you're ol' Jim's bitch," he hissed into her ear and made her shiver. "But I want to hear it from you…"

"And I want to know where he is!" Jean gave back while she began to quiver.

Wraith grinned devilishly again. "Why? Itching for him again? What does it feel like to be screwed by an animal, hm?"

Arching her back to ease the pressure he caused on it, Jean tensed her muscles once more. "He's not an animal!"

Laughing, Wraith pushed a bit more against her. "You wanna hear what precious Wolverine did to females we gave him?" he asked her in a low whisper while he pinned her arms painfully in her back. "You wanna see the tapes we still have?"

Closing her eyes, Jean heaved a deep breath to ease the pain in her arms. She was convinced that he'd left bruises. Still, her anger was fueled. "His name's Logan!"

"Yeah, sure. You really believe that, don't ya?" Wraith mocked her and ran his right hand up her legs.

"Stop it!" she said aloud and was about to push her legs together when he stepped between them roughly. Pinning her immobile to the desk, Wraith smirked when he felt her quivering harder. He would get her where he wanted her. And that was on her knees right in front of him…

"No!" Jean shrieked when his hand came to a halt and tensed her muscles in a desperate attempt to get free.

"You wanna know how Wolverine reacts if someone else has touched his girl?" Wraith asked her and satisfied heard an upcoming whimper from her while he still kept his hand at her center. "You wanna know how he killed the slut back then? How he'd spilled her blood after we had fun with her?"

"Let go of me!" Jean cried and couldn't stop her tears anymore.

"Come on, I want to hear ya begging for me to stop!" Pushing her arms up even further until she had to arch up again, Wraith pinned her down with his complete weight once more. "What do you want with an animal if you can have a real man, huh?"

"The only animal I see is you!" Jean shot back through clenched teeth crying, only to yell in the next second when he brutally grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

"Watch your mouth, bitch!" Wraith yelled and began to work in his pants. "I'll show you where your place is, mutant slut!"

Feeling panic rising within her, Jean tensed every muscle in her body to its maximum. With all her might she could come up with, she tried to get rid off him, but it was useless. Her weight and strength was no match to his. Hearing how he pulled his pants down and grabbed her waist brutally, she couldn't help but scream aloud.

"Think that will help ya?" Wraith mocked heavily breathing. Taking position behind her, he prepared himself to thrust into her as the door was opened quickly.

"What are you doing?" Hongo asked him angrily and gave two soldiers a sign. "You heard the order! She's not to be touched!" Watching how the two men pulled Wraith away from the crying and shaking woman, the Japanese scientist walked over and took her with him. "Don't you ever try that again, John! You're risking everything!"

Watching how Hongo left with Jean, Wraith narrowed his eyes hatred. "I'll get you, bitch. Bet on that!"

Still quivering, Jean was dragged into another sterile room by the scantiest and pushed down on a table. Watching how the man quickly examined her bruised wrists and waist before he quickly glanced at the wound on her right arm the bullet had left, he then turned to another machine. "Lay down!" Hongo demanded when a soldier entered the room. Obeying, Jean gasped when a cold liquid was spread onto her abdomen. Frowning, she watched how the Japanese scientist quickly fulfilled his work, while the soldier had his eyes fixed on her, she felt how he wiped away the liquid again after a while; obviously very satisfied. "Take her to the isolation cell," she heard him saying and felt the hands of the soldier, who grabbed her roughly before she was pushed to the door. "Make sure to give her enough food!"

"Yes, sir," the soldier replied and was about to drag her away, when she grabbed the door- frame hard.

"Where's Logan? What did you do to him?" she asked panicky and fought against the soldier who tried to push her through the door. "Where's he?"

"Come!" the man said and grabbed her roughly, finally managing to get her through the door. "Move!" Still, trying to get free, she noticed that the soldier dragged her into the opposite direction of where her cell was she shared with Logan.

"Where are you taking me?" Jean kept on asking, but the man didn't answer. Helpless, she was dragged down a corridor into another tract, before he pushed her into another cell, completely isolated from any other. Watching the soldier leave, Jean wrapped her arms around her body and looked around shaking. She noticed that it was warmer in here than it had been in the other cell. There also was a clean camp bed with clothing on it and a toilet in the corner. Confused, Jean kept on looking around, noticing two cameras which kept her under surveillance. It didn't take long and a door was opened again. Backing off against a wall, she watched how the soldier reappeared with a tray and water; leaving it in her cell just to walk away once more. Pausing for a moment, she walked over to the bed and put the clothes on. Grabbing the blanket, Jean sat down on the bed and leant against the corner, holding her legs tight. In the meanwhile, her mind tried to figure out what was going on and what they intended to do next. Thinking about Logan, who was tortured while she sat here, she leant her head against her knees and heaved a deep, desperate breath. She knew they wouldn't take him to her after they were done with him. She knew that she was supposed to be alone in here. Still, everything didn't make sense at all.

Sitting there for hours, Jean had fallen asleep. Unaware, that soldiers dragged an unconscious Logan down the corridors and back to his cell…

**Okay, that was quiet a lots of typing for today. LOL I typed up both parts today, all in all 3 hours now, whereas I have pre-written this one here late at night. Actually it was supposed to end where the soldier dragged Jean down the corridor to another cell track, but I thought I should explain further.  
Thanks to all the nice reviews again, too. Strangely, I wasn't informed about them via email. I accidentally found out about them after posting the last chapter, so I thank you now, guys. I am glad that you like it so far: ) Hope you liked the last two ones, too. Even if they were a bit harder than the rest. Well, please review! See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Return to Weapon X**

It's been nearly three week without any news or information. Isolated in her cell and completely cut off from anything that happened around her, Jean laid on the bed most of the time and only stared at the wall. The only time she moved was to use the toilet, to drink or when they came to run tests on her. By now she didn't believe that her friends were still coming for them. She had lost the hope to be rescued from this hellhole so soon. Since she hadn't heard anything from Logan at all, her concern for him became stronger with every day. She desperately wanted to know what they were doing to him, how he was…

Not looking up when the door was opened, she heard how someone came closer and pushed the bars to her cell aside. Hearing how the untouched tray was replaced by a new one, she waited until the man was gone again. From far away she heard how he was talking with someone else; still she couldn't understand what. And in fact, she didn't care. Not anymore…

* * *

"She hasn't eaten again?" Hongo asked with a slight trace of concern in his voice. He knew what was at stake and he was completely aware of the fact that it would be blamed on him. He knew the prize for his failure if the project wasn't successful. He couldn't let it happen… "Okay, take your position again. I'll go and talk to the director."  
"Yes, sir!" 

Without looking at the man any further, Hongo turned around and walked down the corridor until he stood in front of a huge door that was secured by two heavily armed soldiers. Nodding at him, they let him pass. He entered the dim illuminated round office and looked at the director, who met his gaze directly and was sitting behind his desk once more. "We have a situation, sir!" Hongo informed him and folded his hands behind his back. "She still refuses to eat an the food we forced her to eat was thrown up by her again. I can't guarantee for the safety of the project any longer…"

"What do you suggest?" his opposite asked him and bent forward a bit.

"We should take him to her…"

"Hm," the director only made. "The cell isn't secured enough for him and besides… He's a test object and not supposed to feel comfortable…"

"I know, sir," the scientist nodded. "But taking her back to her old cell wouldn't do any good to her, too. We can still run the tests on him and put pressure on him, so that he does what we want, by taking him to her. Don't forget that he has already killed three men of mine, because they refused to tell him where she was… He's more a threat when she's not with him."

Thinking about it for a while, an uncomfortable silence spread across the room. Finally, the director nodded in agreement. "Fine. Wraith won't like it, but I doubt we have any other change without risking the project. But I want two soldiers right in front of the cell. Equipped with as many weapons as they can carry! We can't risk that e breaks out again…"

Hongo nodded briefly. "Yes, sir!" Turning around, he left the room again…

* * *

Still laying on the bed, Jean heard how footsteps became louder again. Moving her eyes only to the door, she heard how the first one was opened, before two soldiers entered, dragging a man with them. It took her some time to realize who it was. "Logan!" Jean shrieked and jumped off the bed, staring at her friend who was lifelessly tossed into her cell, before the soldiers left again to take their positions in front of the door. Bending down worriedly, the red head quickly checked the pulse and breathing before she noticed the deep wounds, which only began very slowly to heal. Immediately, she knew that they had probably cut him off food again to slow down the process. "God, what have they done to you…," she gasped barely audible and touched his cheek gently. Seeing how he slowly opened his eyes a bit, Jean smiled down on him. Silently, he formed her name with his mouth before the darkness caught up with him once more.

* * *

Quiet some time later, Jean still sat on the floor next to him. After she's put the pillow under his head and had tucked him into the blanket, she's sat down next to him, legs pulled close while she kept on stroking through his hair absently, and waited for him to wake up again. Lost in thoughts, which mostly dealt with things they might have done to him, she waited for the tiniest sign of him. By now, most of his wounds had healed completely. Still, Jean was worried like hell. The only time, she'd seen him weak like this was right after he'd saved Rogue on Liberty Island. And back then he'd barely made it. She had had a lot of trouble to keep his heart beating in the infirmary and now he looked worse again. 

Gently, she stroked over a just healed wound on his abdomen as he snorted slightly. Watching how he grimaced a bit, Jean had stopped the caressing and hope he would wake up completely. Seeing how he slowly opened his eyes, she bent down a bit to look directly into his eyes. "Hey…," she said softly and tried to give him a smile.

Looking at her as if he had no idea of who she was, Logan's eyes began to scan the unfamiliar room through half closed lids.

"Logan?" she asked him concerned and touched his cheek. She's noticed the weird look he'd given her. "Are you alright?" Meeting his odd gaze, fear suddenly spread in her chest. She hoped, or rather prayed, that they hadn't done again what she just thought… "Please, don't tell me you don't recognize me…," Jean said frightened and gave him a pleading look.

Still eying her suspiciously, he closed his eyes briefly. "How could I forget ya, darlin'…," Logan replied barely audible and she let out a loud sigh in relief while putting her hand on her chest.

"God, Logan…," Jean cried. "Don't scare me again like that."

"Sorry. Brain got some damage. Where are we?"

"In an isolated complex or something," she told him before she bent down and touched his cheek frowning. "What do you mean with your brain got some damage?"

He shrugged weakly and closed his eyes for a moment. "They put me into this damn tank again."

"This water tank?" she asked remembering the vision she had seen in his mind. He nodded.

"Ran out of oxygen quiet some times…" He heaved a deep breath. "Healing factor still has to catch up with it…"

Jean switched her head to the bed. "Can you get up? It's better for you to lay down on the bed…"

Logan briefly followed her gaze. "Should work." Slowly, he turned around and tried to get up. Trying it in vein, he finally managed to get in his knees while Jean looked at him deeply worried. Pulling an arm around his waist, she helped him over to the camp bed. Getting the pillow and blanket, she tucked him in before she got the tray from the bars. "Here," she said and gave him the water, paying attention that he didn't swallow to much at once. Stroking through his hair and finally touching his cheek, he leant into her touch and closed his eyes tiredly. "You should eat, too. Your healing factor need energy," she suggested and took some bread from the tray holding it to him.

"Later…," Logan replied barely audible and turned to his side half asleep. Watching him, Jean slowly ate the bread. She didn't know what to think. First they were separated and no one wanted to tell her anything. And now they tossed him into her cell again. She clearly asked herself what they were up to… Startling a bit when his hand touched her knee, she looked down on him again. Noticing that he was fast asleep, she smiled slightly before she moved over and laid down behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Jean closed her eyes, too, and it didn't take long for her to follow him into a deep slumber.

* * *

Some time later, she awoke due to a pressure on her chest and waist. Panicky first, her head shot up and it took her some time before she realized who it was. Sighing in relief, Jean let her head sink again. In his deep sleep, Logan had cuddled up to her closely and rested his head on her chest while his arms were wrapped around her waist tightly. Looking at him, Jean began to stroke through his hair absently; hearing under her touch that he suddenly snorted and began to move. Opening his eyes a bit, he raised his head in confusion. "Sorry, I didn't meant to wake you," she apologizes and withdrew her hand. 

Logan waved off. "I'm light sleeping anyway…" yawing he ran a hand through his tired face before he noticed their position. "Sorry…" Slowly he turned around and laid down beside her.

"It's okay," Jean replied and looked at him. "Feeling better?"

He only shrugged. "Takes some time obviously…"

"You should really eat, you know."

With a cocked eyebrow he examined his surrounding for a moment. "Why am I here anyway?"

Jean could only shake her head. "I don't know."

Turning around, so that he was now on his right side facing her, he gave her a questioning look. "What did they do to you?"

"They are only running some tests… I really don't know what they are up to, Logan. Especially not why they brought me into that cell here…"

Looking around once more, his eyes suddenly fixed on the bars and the two cameras above them. "I don't get why I'm here. I can easily break through that stuff." Thinking about it, he believed that it could really work. At least when he'd fueled his system with energy again. "Did this gorilla do anything to ya?" Recalling the incident in the office, Jean looked away. "Jean?" she heard him asking. "Did he touch you?" Seeing how he sat up as far as his current state allowed, which wasn't much, she heaved a deep sigh. "Did he or not?!" he asked again, this time more demanding. Noticing her disturbed look, he felt his heart shattering to pieces while a fit of rage came up within him; one of which he hadn't thought he had still enough power for it. "I'm going to kill him!" he suddenly cursed and made her startle. Glaring at her, she slowly backed off remembering the things Wraith had told her about the Wolverine.

"Please, Logan, he didn't! He nearly did, but this lab-guy came in…," she begged and noticed how the darkening of his eyes stopped briefly.

"What do you mean nearly did?" he growled; suddenly feeling a new strength rising within him, which encouraged his animal to wish for blood again. "What did he do?!"

Being scared of this sudden change of mood, Jean looked away and pulled her arms and legs close. "Nothing…"

"Jean! What did he do?!"

Meeting his eyes again, she knew he wouldn't give up until he got to know the truth. "He…he tried to rape me…," she finally replied in a barely audible whisper. Looking into his pitch black eyes, she shrieked as he grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him; growling as if his biggest enemy stood right in front of him. "Logan, please… He didn't!" Jean stuttered, remembering what they had told her about how he would react if someone else had touched his girl… But in fact, she wasn't _his_ girl at all…

"No one touches you," Wolverine growled darkly and bared his teeth.

Looking directly into his eyes, Jean swallowed hard. "But he didn't…really. Please let me go," she said as calm as she could while her voice was shaking slightly.

Closing his eyes briefly, he slowly eased the firm grip on her wrists. "Sorry…," Logan apologized without looking at her. "But they really didn't hurt you?"

"No…," she replied and looked away. Heaving a deep breath she pulled her legs even closer. "You should eat. The sooner your body has new energy, the sooner you feel better."

Looking at her guiltily and watching how she got the tray from the ground, he leant back against the wall when she took her seat next to him again. But not without keeping a distance. Noticing that she avoided his gaze, Logan briefly looked aside. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt or scare you…"

"It's okay," Jean said in a whisper and handed him something to eat. Still, herheart was racing horribly.

He shook his head. "No, it's not! You're still scared. I can smell it…"

Jean swallowed and bit her lip. "Well, I thought you'd kill me…," she told him honestly and looked on her hands, which played with the blanket nervously.

Shocked, Logan looked at her and froze in his movements. "What makes you even think that?!" Raising her head by putting a hand under her chin, he stared at her suspiciously. "What did they tell you?"

"Logan, it's okay. Really…," Jean said again, but he was inflexible.

"What did they say I'd do to ya?!" he demanded to know and searched in her eyes for an answer.

Breaking eye contact, she swallowed hard. "He said Wolverine had killed a woman in cold blood back then after they'd abused her…," she replied barely audible and bit her lip while he narrowed his eyes. "Because he doesn't accept of someone touches…his girl…"

Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his face. "And you believed that?" Logan asked her slightly pissed off. "You really believed this crap? I could never hurt you, Jean!" As an answer she held up her bruised wrists. "I mean really hurt you," he said and shook his head. "I thought you trusted me…"

"I do trust you," she gave back despaired. "But your mood just changed so fast that I got scared…"

Seeing her wet eyes, Logan shook his head again and pulled her towards him; holding her close. "They erased my memory back then, Jean. I wasn't even able to speak anymore and nothing more than a cold blood killer. And I'm overprotective. Can't help it…"

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Jean rested her head on his chest. "I was worried about you," she said after a while and looked up at him; noticing that he was obviously tired again. "What did they do to you?"

Logan only shrugged. "Usual stuff…"

Sitting up a bit, she looked at him worriedly. "Did they try to erase your memory again?"

"I think so… I've trouble remembering some stuff."

"Well, I told you to eat," she said accusingly and made him smirk. Suddenly, she heard how a door was opened. While her heart began to pound strongly in her chest, Logan had his half closed eyes fixed on the bars. Even if he wanted to growl or move, he just was too tired all of a sudden. It didn't take long and Hongo appeared with a soldier.

"Daily check up. Come on!" he said to Jean and the soldier began to open the bars while he kept his eyes on Logan, who still leant against the wall. "Move!"

Turning towards Logan briefly, she nodded down. "Sleep, okay?"

Wrapping her arms around her body she followed the two men to the small lab down the corridor. Already knowing the procedure, she sat down on the steel table and watched how Hongo began to examine her. Beginning with her eyes, ears and throat, he went on with his tests, while she stared down on the ground. Knowing that it was useless to ask him why she had to go through it everyday again, she heard him ordering her to lay down. And she obeyed. As always he checked her organs with the ultrasound scanner and saved some pictures on the computer. Just as he saved one after scanning her abdomen, the door opened and another lab-guy with greasy short blonde hair entered.

"Sir? Can I speak to you for a second? Object 1013 is making trouble again."

Cursing due to the interruption, Hongo got up and gave Jean a warning look. "Don't try anything stupid! My man is waiting right in front of the door!" With that he left and closed the door behind him.

First just laying on the table and waiting, her eyes kept on switching to the computer. She wanted to know is something in it could tell her what they were planning. While her heart was pounding in her chest in fear, she quickly looked at the door before she got up and turned to the computer. Looking at the desktop, Jean couldn't find anything that seemed suspicious to her. Briefly checking the door again, she searched through some files she found. Soon, she noticed that most were about her and Logan. Quickly, she searched through the ultrasound pictures as her eyes suddenly widened in shock. Staring at the monitor, Jean thought that her heart would stop beating first, before it suddenly began to hammer violently in every inch of her body. She was shaking all over when the world around her began to spin. Feeling a strong nausea coming up, she stumbled to the wash bin quickly and threw up. Coughing heavily, Jean supported herself against the wall when the door opened and Hongo returned.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he asked harshly and caused the soldier, who had waited in front of the door, to come in alarmed. Angrily, Hongo stepped forward and grabbed Jean by the collar roughly, not caring that she was close to faint and gave her a slap around the face, which sent her backwards against the wall. "So you know it," he said in a threatening low voice while he looked down on the woman on the ground, who held her cheek crying.

Roughly, she was pulled up by him. "Better hope we don't have to try it again. Because we will if it's not what we want…"

"How…?" she asked him barely audible.

"What do you think?" Hongo only said and pushed her over to the soldier. "Take her back!" he ordered harshly and watched how she was dragged away.

* * *

Landing on the ground when the man tossed her back into the cell, Jean was still shaking all over. She couldn't believe it. Her mind absolutely refused to believe what her eyes had seen. When the world around her began to spin again, she supported herself with her arms as good as she could. Breathing heavily, while she was still crying without even noticing it, Jean wasn't even aware of Logan, who had spoken to her a few times, without getting any reaction from her. 

Now, he was kneeling beside her as good as he could and forced her to look at him. Staring right through him without being able to understand what he was actually saying, she lowered her head to the ground shaking and began to sob heavily in despair.

Completely surprised by her behavior, Logan pulled her close. Feeling how she wrapped her arms around him and clung to him tightly, he immediately feared that his personal nemesis had finished what he'd started before. "God, darlin'," Logan said disturbed and rocked her back and forth. "What's wrong?" Making her look at him again, Jean immediately pulled a face once more and shook her head. "Did they hurt you?" Logan asked not knowing what to do and held her head in both hands while his thumbs were stroking over her cheeks. "Please tell me what's wrong, Jeannie…"

Wrapping her arms around his neck and sitting down on his lap, she buried her face on his neck crying, while he held her tight. Hearing how she tried to speak several times, Logan let out a frustrated sigh. "Please… Just tell me…," he begged again and stroked over her head and back soothingly; waiting for her to answer.

Jean heaved some heavy, deep breaths, not knowing what to do first, when reality finally hit her completely. "I'm pregnant…," she sobbed into his shoulder and made him turn pale in shock…

**That was part 8. Part 9 is already pre-written and I will try to type it up today, too. If I can't make it today, the part will definitely be posted tomorrow. ; ) Thanks for all the nice reviews! First I didn't receive any information on updates or reviews from the server (and I heard some of you didn't, too). And yesterday I got at least 30 mails from here because some were sent twice. LOL Well, hope you liked that one and I will hurry with the next one, too. Promised! Please review!!! See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: As promised, here it is. ; )_

**Return to Weapon X**

Completely shocked and unable to move, Logan could only stare at the opposite wall; feeling her heart hammering against her chest as much as his did. He couldn't think straight. The news had completely overwhelmed and surprised him… And it made their situation only worse.

Slowly, and after what appeared to him as an eternity, he let go of her still shaking form and backed off; whereas she could only stare at him while crying silently. Noticing his odd stare, Jean immediately knew what he was thinking. That even if it hadn't happened here under these circumstances, he wouldn't be happy at all. It was just something he never wanted in his life. "Please, Logan…," she begged and reached out to seek comfort in his arms, but he backed off and retreated to the corner where the bed stood. Seeing it, she shook her head and sobbed aloud again; feeling so despaired that she wanted to die instantly. "What now?" she asked during her heavy sobs and looked at him for help. But there was none. He, too, didn't know what to do.

"We need to get out," was everything Logan replied without looking at her.

"How?" Jean asked and managed to get up on weak knees; obviously having a lot of trouble to be able to stand at all.

"Dunno," he shrugged and moved aside a bit when she sat down next to him. "I'll find a way. Then we get out…"

"And what if it takes a few months before you'll find a way?" Jean asked him thinking about the news they'd just received. "I can't…"

Damn it, I know!" Logan cut her off growling pissed off and ran a hand through his face.

"Narrowing her eyes a bit, she looked away- "Do you think I did this on purpose? Do you think that this is easy for me?!" she asked him angrily after a while.

"Did I say that?" he shot back and glared at her. "We'll get out, point!"

Not looking at each other for quiet a while, while the mood was more than tensed, Jean kneaded her hands nervously. "He said something about making us try again if it's not what they want…," she said barely audible and thought about it. "What did he mean?"

"That they'll get rid off it if it's a girl," Logan replied coolly and stared at the ground while her head had shot up and she was now looking at him in shock. "Women are worthless for them. Thought you figured that out by now…"

"Would you stop this?" she asked him angrily and gave him a piercing look.

"Stop what?" he replied harshly.

"Treating me like this," she snapped and fully turned towards him now. "This isn't my fault, Logan!"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I know that!"

Jean snorted and crossed her arms. "Apparently not…"

Feeling how tears came up, caused by her anger and desperation, she looked away while Logan glared at her. "What do you want me to do, eh?" he grunted ad narrowed his eyes in anger.

Quickly, she turned her head. Every emotion she was feeling in that particular moment was mirrored on her face. "Maybe taking me into your arms and telling me that everything will be fine again?" she nearly yelled at him and caused her tears to run down her cheeks. "I'm expecting a child, Logan. A baby that they'll rip out of me if it's not what they want, just to force a new one onto me by making us mate again… Do you even know what this means to me?!" While he had his eyes constantly fixed on the ground during her outburst, she suddenly buried her face in her hands and began to sob heavily.

Hearing her and feeling the despair and fear being radiated from her, Logan watched her for a while before he pulled her onto his lap ad let her cry on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered after she'd calmed down again and touched her cheeks to look at her. Seeing the pain in her eyes, Logan used his index finger to wipe away her tears gently. Stroking her right cheek softly, he couldn't help but pull her head closer. Only brushing over her soft lips, he soon deepened the kiss and practically drowned in it. Before he could pull her closer, the door to their cell was opened and made both look up.

"Aw, how cute," Wraith purred and grinned sarcastically. Remembering what Jean had told him, Logan extracted his claws in a fit of fury and began to growl at the man. "Stop it, runt!" the gorilla hissed and pointed to the corner of the room at the back wall. "Go there or you won't get any food!"

Letting go of Jean, he obeyed and retreated, while Jean had her eyes fixed on Wraith. She only heard a hissing sound and saw something flying past her, when Logan suddenly fell to the ground and yelled in pain. Instantly, her eyes widened and she was about to run to him, when the gorilla stopped her. "No! Don't even think about touching him or you'll be paralyzed, too," he said and grinned devilishly at her when she glared at him in anger. "And I doubt that little brat you're carrying liked electroshocks that could kill an elephant instantly…"

"Bastard!" Jean hissed and heard Logan panting heavily, while he turned a bit on the ground after the shocks stopped; completely paralyzed and dazed by it.

"Break was long enough, don't ya think, Jim?" Wraith asked and pushed a button on the small instrument he held in his large hands again. Within less than a second Logan screamed again.

"No, stop it!" Jean yelled crying and covered her mouth wither left hand. "I said stop it!"

"Your fault, bitch," her opposite said darkly. "You shouldn't have snooped around. Since I'm not allowed to touch you…" He looked down on her grinning. "…but believe me, I will… It's ol'Jim's turn to suffer for you…" He stopped the torture briefly to give Logan time for a few pants, just to begin anew.

"You're killing him!" Jean yelled scared to death, but this made Wraith only smirk wider. "Damn it, stop it!"

"Then come here…," he said and stopped the shocks again. Frowning, Jean obeyed and eyed him suspiciously. Stopping right in front of the bars, she kept a short distance between them; not knowing what he was up to. "You want me to stop hurting him?" he asked her innocently.

"He didn't do anything," Jean spat in anger while tears were still running down her cheeks. "I did it, so punish me!"

Grinning at her, while Logan was trying to raise his head, Wraith nodded to the ground. "Then get on your knees…"

"No…," she heard Logan saying weakly, but was determines to do it. If that bastard wanted her to beg for forgiveness as Logan had done before, she would do it. But she couldn't watch him suffering anymore…

"Closer to the bars…," the gorilla demanded and watched her closely. Smirking devilishly at her, Jean's eyes grew wide when his hand reached for the zipper on his pants. Immediately her heart was in her mouth when her mind was finally able to understand what he wanted her to do. Quickly, she looked away. "Come on, bitch!" Wraith said still grinning. "Don't tell me you've never done this for him." Moving closer to the bars he grabbed the back of her head roughly and shoved her closer. "If I don't like it, your precious James will make _this_ sound." Pushing the button again, Logan instantly yelled once more in pain, just to pant afterwards when his body fought against the aftershocks. "Got that?" Wraith asked her menacingly, while Jean began to quiver.

"Jean…no," Logan manages to say and tried to move towards her, hardly seeing what was happening. Due to the paralyzing shocks, his heart was hammering violently while his healing factor fought against the numbness of his body. "Don't…"

Pushing her head closer, Wraith noticed how Jean tensed her muscles in resistance. "What? You rather want to see him suffering, slut? I can arrange that, but even he won't survive this…" Pushing the button once more, Logan was forced on his back again yelling and shook heavily when the shocks went through his entire body; nearly causing him to black out.

"No!" Jean screamed and he only snorted by seeing her tears.

Forcing her to come closer again, Wraith tightened the grip on her head. "Then start working, bitch!" he hissed and glared down on her. "And don't even dare to pull back before I'm done…"

Swallowing hard, while cold sweat became visible on her forehead, Jean felt a strong nausea coming up, which caused her to shake heavily and gave her a hard time not to throw up immediately. Hearing Logan's pleas not to care about him, she closed her eyes and bent forward…

* * *

Grinning down on the picture of misery, Wraith pulled the zipper up again. Switching his eyes to Logan, whose eyes were only slits while he gave him deadly looks, his smile only became wider. After putting a new tray with food into the cell, he closed the door again and turned to Jean, who had her eyes fixed on the ground. "Thought you were better, you know," he said smirking and heard a low growl from the inside. "You were just too…tensed…" Laughing he made his way to the door again. 

Looking at her, Logan tried to command his arms to lift him up. Barely able to hold his own weight with his shaking and protesting sore muscles, he gave her a worried look. "Jean?" Startling, when she jumped up all of a sudden, just to drop down to her knees in front of the toilet right next to him, he only heard her throwing up heavily. Finally managing to get on his knees, he held her hair back and stroked over her back; thinking that she would never stop when she suddenly fell against his chest panting.

Stroking through her hair, Logan gave her an accusing look. "Why did you do that you silly cow?" he asked her angrily and wanted to ram his claws into something. "You should have just let him continue with it…"

"And letting him kill you?" Jean asked him in return barely audible while she was pale as a ghost.

"Yeah… Better that than abusing you…," he replied and she could have sworn that his eyes were wet.

Sitting up a bit while she held her abdomen, Jean turned around to look at him. "And how am I supposed to get out of here alone?" He let lowered his head in defeat. "So who's the silly cow?"

"Still you shouldn't have done this…," Logan gave back after a moment. Looking at her, he touched her cheek gently. "Need to throw up again?"

Running a hand through her sweaty face, Jean closed her eyes briefly. "That guy is so disgusting that I wish I could throw my whole stomach up…," she cursed through clenched teeth and leant against him slightly. "Are you okay?"

Logan waved off. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine… I'm more concerned about you, darlin'."

She shook her head and got slowly up to drink water. All she wanted was to get rid of this disgusting and disturbing taste in her mouth. Afterwards, she joined Logan, who'd finally managed to move over to the bed, and laid down next to him. Stroking through her hair, this one pulled her close. "I swear I kill him for doin' this to ya…," he growled and his eyes darkened slightly.

"Just promise me to find a way out," Jean replied barely audible and felt very tired all of a sudden.

Narrowing his eyes to their maximum, Logan stared at the wall. "Consider it as done, darlin'…," he growled in a menacing low voice that sent shivers down her spine, since she had never heard him talking like that. "Just consider it as done…"

**I know this one was shorter. Sorry for that! I'll try to update soon again, but I haven't written any further yet. Maybe I come up with something later, so…who knows? LOL**

**Please review! ; ) See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Return to Weapon X**

"So the machine works properly?"

"Yes, sir!"

"What about the test results?"

"The embryo is developing fine so far. Any other disadvantages of it can be dealt with afterwards."

"Good…"

"What about the mother? Once the baby is born we start the cloning process. She's of no use afterwards for us, except to put pressure on him."

"How is the reprogramming of Weapon X going?"

"Not working, sir. We don't know why, but he's somehow immune to it."

"How is that possible?"

"We think it has to do with his healing factor, sir."

"Then block it!"

"We can't! He wouldn't survive the procedures otherwise. It had nearly taken a week back then to repair the damage on his brain and neural system. Without his mutation at all, he wouldn't be of any use either, sir!"

"…"

"Your suggestions, sir?"

"Try the reprogramming again. If it doesn't work, we get rid of both after she gave birth…"

"Yes, sir. Everything's prepared to start the cloning right after Weapon X2 is born. The machines have proven to simulate an uterus and by now we have extracted enough ovum of other test objects to reproduce Weapon X2 as often as you want, sir."

"ere the parental cells saved, too, in case of an emergency?"

"Yes, sir. We only need the child to start the process."

"Good. Do you already know the sex?"

"No. Unfortunately the embryo is in a position which makes a determination impossible currently. But I'll do the check ups everyday, so I'll inform you as soon as I know!"

"You know what to do if it I a female!"

"Yes, sir. We are prepared for an abortion and have enough serum to make the mother fertile immediately fertile again."

"Good. How much more time until the delivery?"

"Approximately 4 ½ months if nothing comes in between."

"Good. You know your orders, Hongo. You're dismissed!"

"Yes, Mr. Director!"

* * *

Looking at the bars when two soldiers appeared, Jean raised her head and watched how they tossed Logan into the cell again. Immediately she was at his side and placed a hand on his cold and sweaty shoulder. "Not again…," she gasped and looked at him worriedly. "Logan,…you can't take this anymore…"

"I'm fine," he grunted and slowly got on his knees while his head was still lowered.

"No, you're not! Damn it, I'm sick of seeing you like this…," she gave back and he noticed that she'd been crying before.

"Tell them," he replied and finally managed to raise his upper body enough to have a look at her. "Why did you cry?"

Wrapping her arms around him, she buried her face on his neck. "I saw another female mutant when they got me for the check up," she told him calmly and felt how he pulled her closer since she was crying again.

"And?" he asked her softly, resting his head on hers.

"She was at least seven month pregnant," Jean went on and had to swallow hard before she closed her eyes shivering. She was sure it was just another nightmare she's have to endure from this day on. "One of the lab-guys said something about that it didn't work again and… Hongo got so pissed because of it, since they'd already tried it seven times…"

While listening to her, Logan stroked through her hair and waited for his healing factor to kick in. By now his mutation had more than trouble to catch up with the damage the test caused on him. The food they got was way too little to fill his system with enough power to heal him completely. He didn't eat much anyway and gave, to Jean's protest, her most of it. "What happened then?"

"They just shot her," she sobbed and clung even tighter to him. "As if she was some kind of worthless thing… The soldier just pushed her to the ground and shot her…" Burying her head in his shoulder, she cried a loud in despair. She was more than scared to death after seeing it. "You should have seen her," she said after a while and locked eyes with him, whereas he wiped away her tears. "She looked like a…like a shell. As if she'd been already dead before… It was so horrible…" Shaking her head, Jean looked down.

"What did the check up say?" he asked her after a while and looked at her slightly bulged belly.

Jean shrugged and touched it. "Since they haven't given me any meds, I think everything's fine…"

Logan nodded before he looked at the two cameras. "Good…"

Sensing that something was wrong, Jean began to frown and touched his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Listen," he said and pulled her head closer as if he was about to kiss her. "Wrap your arms around me and pretend I was kissing you," he whispered as calm as he could and Jean obeyed. "Look,…we have to get out and quickly!"

"Why?" she asked him barely audible and entwined one hand in his hair while the other was stroking up and down his back.

"I did a bit eavesdropping and overheard a talk between Wraith and that lab guy. As soon as they have the kid they want to clone it and get rid off you. Of me, too, if they can't turn me into a dumb killer again." Having her head turned away from the cameras, her eyes grew wide in shock. "I think I finally found a way out of here, but you need to act a bit…"

"What do you want me to do?" Jean asked after a while and felt her heart beat echoing in every inch of her body.

Pulling her head gently closer, Logan whispered his plan into her ear. They didn't know if there were any bugs in that cell. Still, he didn't want to risk it. Looking at her after he'd finished, he noticed the fear in her eyes. "Okay?" Logan asked her and she nodded slowly. Giving her an encouraging smile, he stroked her cheek gently and pulled her into a brief kiss. Looking at him afterwards, Jean felt her heart hammering even faster. Not thinking about it, she bent forward and wrapped her arms around his neck again. Closing her eyes, she completely drowned in his caressing and enjoyed it.

Breaking it after a while, Logan rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed and heaved a deep breath. He knew when they were back home, if they made it out of here, it would be over. He wouldn't be the one who held her at night and watched over her after a nightmare scared her. By then, he wouldn't even be allowed to touch her at all without risking being blast into pieces… This thought of not having her at all after this hellhole was over made him, even if he'd never admit it, more than sad. If not even depressed… "So you're up for it?" Logan asked her to break the silence. "Will you be able to make it?"

"Will you? I'm not the one who looks half dead here…," Jean replied clearly more than worried.

He shrugged smirking. "You there to fix me afterwards, I hope…"

She smiled and stroked over his cheek. "Bet on that!"

"Good. But I warn you, ed. You gonna see a side of me, which ya might not like!" he warned her seriously. If someone was so stupid to get in their way, he would make sure that this one would pay for it. Still, he would also take his time to do some hunting. He had three people on his list he wanted to take revenge on. And his personal nemesis was the ultimate number one. He would make him pay not only for what he had done to him…especially for what he'd done to her.

"If we can get these off, I can help you," Jean mumbled and looked at the cuff on her wrist.

"No, you stay out of it!" Logan protested and shook his head. "I'm not risking that you get hurt. It will become difficult enough if we have to go over the mountains. So you need to safe your energy."

"But we need to get these off," she replied and looked at him. "What if they can trace us with it?"

"True," Logan agreed and took her hand into his to examine it. "We'll find a way, don't worry…"

Looking a bit skeptically, she tilted her head a bit. "You're not planning to do anything stupid, right?"

He chuckled and shrugged playfully. "Got three on my list and I'll get'em!"

Heaving a deep breath, she looked down. "Just make sure that I don't have to carry you over the mountains, okay?"

Logan nodded. "Promised…"

Sighing, Jean pulled him close and rested her head on his chest. "I can't wait to see the others again, she said calmly whereas he looked away. "They must think we're dead…"

"Yeah…," was all Logan said while the muscles on his jaw tensed briefly. Clearing his throat after a while, he sighed. "Why are we sitting on the ground by the way?" Cocking an eyebrow at the read head, who still sat on his lap and had her arms wrapped around him, he watched how she rather looked confused.

"Don't know…," Jean replied and had to smile slightly. "Because you laid there and weren't feeling so well, I think…"

"Well, now I feel good again," he said and wobbled his head. "So, move over or do I have to carry ya?" Before she could answer, he pulled her up, ignoring her surprised shriek. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down, before he did the same next to her.

Playfully, she gave him a slap on the chest. "Warn me next time…"

"There won't be a next time, darlin'," he replied and smirked when she began to frown. "You're just becoming too heavy!"

"You mean, you're just too weak!" Jean gave back and he received another soft slap.

"I'm not, darlin'!" Logan said and shook his head smirking.

"Prove that in the next months," Jean replied and snuggled up to him, while he looked at her completely seriously. Hearing her sigh deeply, he knew that she would be soon asleep and began to stroke through her long hair sadly.

* * *

"Hey, Steven!" Chase called and walked over to the man in front of the isolation track. "Still here?"

"Well, you know Curtis, don't ya?" Steven replied annoyed. "Bet he has some fun with one of those mutant sluts again…"

Looking at the tall man with the short blonde hair in front of him, Chase shook his head. "I'd kick his but for making me waiting!"

"Believe me, that's my plan!" the other man replied with a grim face.

Chase ran a hand through his short black hair while his brown eyes met the blue ones of his opposite. "Man, I wish they would allow us to have some fun, too…"

"With those mutant sluts?" Steven asked him sounding disgusted. "You could give me money and I wouldn't touch them!"

Chase could only grin and nudged him playfully. "Ah, come on! I've seen how you've looked at the red head in there…," he grinned. "She's damn hot. You can't deny that!"

"Yeah, and she's a no-go! Wraith cuts of your head if you touch her!"

Chase could only snort. "He already gets a hard-on if he only sees her. Just give him a room where she's in and he'll break his own order."

"Yeah, already heard that he's sitting in front of the screens the whole time through and waits that something happens in there between them…" Steven looked at his opposite and saw how this one grinned.

"If I was with her in there, then something would happen at least every night. Can't believe that guy doesn't touch her… I'd be on top of her as soon as she looked at me…"

About to reply something, Steven suddenly turned towards the door frowning. "Did you hear that?" he asked his opposite when he looked at him again.

"No, what?" Chase asked him, as he suddenly heard a noise, too. "No, wait! Now I heard something…" Concentrating harder, he suddenly smirked. "Maybe that guy has finally figured what he can do with her?" Watching how his comrade leant with his ear against the door, he saw how this one searched the keys in his pockets all of a sudden.

"No, something's wrong. He calls for help." Quickly, he opened the door and went inside, followed by his comrade, who held his weapon ready in his hands. "What's wrong?" Steven asked harshly and stopped right in front of the bars; seeing how Logan kneeled next to Jean on the ground while she had wrapped her arms around her belly tightly and cried aloud in pain.

"Get that lab-guy!" Logan barked and glared at them. Chase stepped away from behind his partner and looked at the red head closely. "Damn it, get him!2 the mutant yelled at them, while Jean still cried heavily.

Seeing that Steven didn't move, Chase nodded towards the door. "Go, I stay here!"

"Nope," the other soldier replied. "I'm not getting him for nothing. I want to keep my head, ya know…"

"I think she's losing the child," his comrade said while he kept his eyes in the weeping woman. "And if that happens, you gonna lose your head, pal!"

Thinking about it, Steven finally nodded after he heard how the mutant baked angrily at him again and told him to get help. "Stay here! I'll get him!"

Nodding, Chase watched him leave and turned towards the prisoners again. He was sure they could feel his nervousness and fear. With his weapon ready, his eyes grew side when he noticed that the male mutant suddenly had blood on his hands. "Oh, fuck…," he gasped and moved towards the door, searching for the keys.

While Logan began to pant in fear and watched how Jean dropped to the ground screaming in pain, he turned to the soldier. "Damn it, do something!"

"Step aside!" Chase demanded and pointed to the wall. Obeying with a last look on Jean, Logan retreated while the soldier opened the bars and kept his eyes on him. "To the back wall!" he ordered and pointed his weapon on the man. Waiting until this one stood there, he bent down to check on the sobbing woman on the ground. Laying a hand on her shoulder, he felt her shaking heavily. "Hold on! Help is on the way!" Switching towards Logan, who's face mirrored the fear he felt, he heard how quick footsteps approached. It didn't take long until Steven arrived with Hongo and two other assistants.

"What's wrong?" the Japanese scientist asked urgently and entered the cell, looking at Logan first, who had his arms crossed on his back, before he kneeled down next to Jean.

"I think she has a miscarriage," Chase said and joined his comrade, who stood next to the assistants at the bars.

"Can't be," Hongo said shaking his head and forced Jean to turn around. "Everything was fine when I did the check up…" Examining the groaning woman, he pulled the shirt up to have a better look.

"She was bleeding, too, sir!" Chase added and made Hongo look up quickly in shock, when it hit him…

Only hearing a _snikt_ and seeing a shadow moving, which was accompanied by a loud primal scream, a hissing sound echoed through the cell and blood splattered against the walls and floor. Not able to react at all, the men stood not a chance against the furious beast and it didn't take long before Hongo and his mean laid, eyes wide open in shock, dead on the ground. Wolverine didn't care that their blood was slowly covering the ground due to sliced throats and vitals. Quickly, he searched through Hongo's pockets until he found the keycard he was looking for and handed a gun to the still shocked and heavily breathing Jean. "Know how t'handle this?" he growled and she took it into her shaking hands.

"I think so…," Jean replied even if she'd never handled a weapon before. She could only guess and tried to remember what she's seen on TV.

Feeling how he grabbed her hand roughly and pulled her up to her feet, she was dragged to the door by Wolverine, who stopped there sniffing. Carefully looking into the deserted corridor, he began to move. "Quick!" he grunted and rand own the corridor while pulling her with him.

Heavily breathing and feeling scared to death, Jean turned her head from time to time to make sure that no one was following them. Seeing how a door opened right in front of them, she felt him letting go of her hand and watched how he jumped at the two soldiers, claws first. They didn't even see what hit them. Stopping behind him quivering, Jean watched how he looked into the room quickly before he beckoned her to come over. "Come!"

Following his order, she walked past him; noticing that they were in a changing stall. Hearing him locking the door, she watched how he searched through the lockers and quickly raised her hands when he threw clothing into her direction. "Get dressed!" Obeying, Jean pulled the thick uniform and winter jacket on, while Wolverine did the same. After they'd put warm boots in, too, he worked in a hatch above them.

Jean couldn't believe how fast he actually was. His movements and agility was nothing compared to what she was used of him. She hadn't even seen him in the Dangerroom like this before. Watching how pitch black eyes turned to her, she was pulled up all of a sudden. "Get up and stay there!" Wolverine grunted and waited for her to grab the edge.

"Logan, no!" Jean gasped and shook her head. "I'm not separating from you!" Frightened, she looked deep into his scary black eyes when she heard him growling at her.

"Get.up.and.stay.there!" he repeated again in a menacing low voice and before she could react, she was lifted even higher into the air. Knowing that he would probably make her do it, she finally obeyed and climbed into the hatch. Turning, she saw how he closed it quickly and made his way to the door again. "Please, come back…," she whispered quivering and retreated into the farthest corner of the dark hatch…

Back in the corridor, Wolverine ran it down; following the scent he would recognize everywhere. He knew what he had to do and he wouldn't leave before it was done. Hearing how the alarm suddenly shrilled off, he narrowed his eyes growling. With claws extracted he heard how heavy footsteps echoed through the corridor and approached from afar. Stopping quickly, he raised his head and looked at the pipes above him, which were running down the whole corridor. Not thinking twice, he jumped up and buried his claws into them. Fixing his predator eyes to the ground while he hid between the pipes, he waited for his prey patiently… And it didn't take long before a devilish grin appeared on his lips…

**That was part 10, hope you liked it. Thanks for the nice reviews again! I always love to read what you think about the chapters, so thanks a lot: ) I haven't written further yet, but I'm sure I'll post another chapter in the next week. ; ) Please review and see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Return to Weapon X**

"Come on, guys, move!" a soldier bellowed and kept on waving his hand to make his men work faster. "We've got to find them!"

Heavily armed soldiers ran down the corridor, weapon ready in their hands and kept on looking for the prisoners. They had their orders and after facing an outraged Wraith, who again had his from an even more furious director, they wanted to make sure to fulfill them. Pointing their weapons in every direction, while their leader kept on looking onto a small computer in his hands, they switched their eyes to doors, then down the hall again, looked at comrades who checked rooms, just to switch to the corridor again. They had been warned about one of the prisoner and no one of them wanted to end like the men had during the first project.

"Hold on!" their leader suddenly said. Every man switched his eyes towards the man who had furrowed his brows. "He's close by…" Again he checked the computer and typed in a command, just to widen is eyes in the next second. "Watch out!" he barked, but he was drowned out by a loud primal scream.

Quickly their eyes looked to the ceiling, but everything most of them saw was only a huge shadow which was accompanied by a menacing growl and the sound of metal meeting armor. Five of them were dead within the next second, while the rest backed off as quickly as they could, just to be jumped at in the next instance. "Fire, damn it! Open fire!" their leader barked and tried panicky to get the gun out of the holster, while he heard his men screaming. When he looked up again and pointed the weapon to the front, he looked directly into narrowed pitch black eyes, which told him that he was the next on the list. "Stop and surrender!" the man said and tried to keep his voice from shaking. A look to the side was enough to nearly make him vomit. The whole ground and walls were covered with blood and even from the mutant in front of him dropped the thick liquid to the ground. They had warned him, but even in his worst nightmares had he never imagined that it would become that bad…

Not noticing that he was backing off, the soldier didn't think twice. Quickly he let his weapon drop to the ground and turned around; running down the corridor as fast as he could, just to feel someone bumping into him in the next seconds. When six razor sharp adamantium claws came through his back armor and reappeared on the other site, a silent scream left his mouth and he dropped lifelessly and with widened eyes to the ground.

Retracting his claws quickly, Wolverine turned his head briefly to check his surroundings. Sniffing, he caught the scent he had been following before again and his head switched to a thick door on his left. With narrowed eyes, walked over and opened it slowly. Scanning through the room quickly, his nose told him that the man he was looking for was close by. Not thinking twice, Wolverine entered the dim room cautiously and let his eyes to the job while his ears noticed every tiniest sound. Suddenly, he stopped abruptly and without turning around, his eyes looked to aside; concentrating on what he felt was behind him.

Within less than a second he tensed his muscles and extracted his claws, only to turn with a low growl. Everything he saw was a huge flame that hit him square in the chest and sent him howling in pain backwards against the wall. Heaving heavy pants to ease the pain of his burned chest, Wolverine's predator eyes caught the site of his nemesis, who stood on the opposite side of the room with a huge flamethrower and grinned at him.

"Thought you can escape, huh?" Wraith said and loaded his weapon again. "Too bad, but your journey ends right here!" Another flame shot out of the thrower, but Wolverine quickly jumped aside and rolled off, just to make another fast jump. Unable to see his enemy, Wraith believed that he had hit the mutant again. "What the…?!" he said surprised as a metallic pillar next to him was cut into pieces. Not able to react so fast, he only managed to point the flamethrower into that direction, but Wolverine had already moved again and slashed his claws at him from behind. Screaming in pain, the gorilla let the weapon fall and quickly turned around. "You son of a bitch!" he cursed and drew a machine gun. "You really think you can get out of here, runt? You and your little bitch?!" Wraith spat and paid attention not to let the mutant out of his eyes. Suddenly he grinned at his opposite. "Where is she, huh? Did you hide her so that she doesn't see what you really are?" Pointing the weapon at the growling mutant, whose eyes were barely more that slits while he bared his teeth, Wraith had to laugh. "Look at you… Claws out, covered in blood…and you tell me that you aren't an animal? Your eyes practically scream for blood, runt! Bet that little brat of yours will be the same," he said provocatively and grinned at his enemy. "Or…I rather bet you are the coward and leave. Looking at that little scum will only make you realize that you are nothing more than a dumb animal…"

Uttering a loud primal growl, Wolverine leapt at the throat of the soldier, who quickly began to shot his whole magazine at the mutant. Ignoring the bullets which cut through his flesh and went through several organs, Wolverine slashed his claws at his arch nemesis, but missed him when this one jumped aside just to punch the mutant with his elbow. Growling, this one got up and jumped at the man again, who tried his best to evade the heavy attacks. Nevertheless, Wolverine was faster this time. Feigning another attack, the mutant quickly rolled aside and leapt at his enemy from another ankle. Raising his right claw, he slashed them at Wraith, who could only yell aloud in pain and covered his face with his hands.

Feeling read hot liquid running down his face, the soldier looked at his hands in shock. "You…," he cursed and stumbled backwards. Ignoring the blood that flowed out of a large wound on his face, which ran in the opposite direction of the previous scar Wolverine had left years ago and now looked like a giant X, Wraith quickly turned and ran out of the room. Seeing it, Wolverine rand towards the door but his enemy closed this one quickly behind him and locked the mutant in. Growling, this one slashed his claws against the thick door and sent sparks into the air. Working off his rage for some time, Wolverine panted heavily in exertion and turned his head in fury. His eyes caught the sight of a computer on the other side of the room, which he hadn't realized before. Retracting his claws, he made his way towards it and looked at it from all sides. He looked at the screens frowning which showed mutants that were locked into cells somewhere in this compound. Shaking his head briefly, he closed his eyes and opened them after a while again.

Logan ignored the pissed Wolverine inside of him, who completely disagreed with this situation and inspected the computer more closely. If he could open those cells from here, it would get easier to escape… Sitting down on a chair, his eyes blackened for a moment and he gasped for air. "Just hold on a second, will ya?" Logan cursed and pushed his negative even further back into his cage. Beginning to work on the computer, he quickly searched through his files; feeling the fear within him growing that someone might have found Jean by now. He had to move quickly and return to her as fast as he could. Up to now it had worked, but he still would have to deal with the door or else find another way out of that room.

Looking at the screen on his right, a smirk became visible on his lips. "Idiot!" Logan hissed and typed in a command, just to switch his eyes to the screen with the mutants. Pushing the Enter button, he soon saw how the bars went aside. Seeing satisfied, how another alarm set off, he realized that the mutants were defenseless as long as those cuffs were around their wrists. He closed the windows he had opened before and searched through the files again. So far, he hadn't seen any other computer rooms on that or the other corridors and he would bet that his arch nemesis was stupid enough not to think about what he could do in here. Opening another file, he soon found the commands for nearly every process in this building. Noticing that guars were already shooting at the mutants in the cells, he sped up his work and typed in the command for what he hoped was the one for the cuffs. Switching to the screen again, he soon saw how the soldiers began to back off and he knew he did it. Now all he needed was a map from this building.

* * *

Still sitting in the farthest corner of the hatch, Jean tried to breath as flat as possible. Only minutes ago the door to the changing stall had opened and her heart had nearly stopped beating, when soldiers had appeared and searched through the room. By now, her heart was still racing in her chest in fear. If they found her in here, she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Without her powers she couldn't do anything against them. 

All of a sudden, she heard a hollow metallic sound and noticed that her wrist felt lighter. Surprised, she raised her arms and looked at it. She knew that this was Logan's doing. Switching her emerald eyes to the cuff, she began to concentrate on it; testing if her powers were back all at once or if it needed some time before she could use them again. Satisfied she saw how the cuff began to float in the air. Concentrating so hard on it that she had completely forgotten about her surroundings for a moment, she noticed too late that the hatch was being opened by someone. Seeing it from the corner of her eyes, Jean gasped and sent a wave at whoever it was; hearing how this one crashed against some lockers. Shaking, she held her hand towards the hatch, ready to strike again if necessary, when she heard a groan from the room.

"Damn it, Jean…"

Surprised, Jean began to move towards the hatch and opened it. "Logan?"

"What do you think?" he grunted and rubbed the back of his head while he looked at her pissed. "Could you warn me the next time?"

"You could have said something!" she shot back and met his gaze. "Did I hurt you?"

"Except a skull breaking head ache…no!" He got up from the ground and helped her down. When he met her gaze again, he noticed her shocked look and how she scanned him from head to toe. "Isn't mine…"

"What happened?" she asked shocked because of his clothes which were socked in blood.

"Some people got in my way," was all he said and noticed the scared look in her eyes. "Look, I've warned you that you will see a side on me, you might not like, okay? I get us out of here and when we're back home you can think what ever you want! But it only works that way. It's either us or them!" Surprised about his harsh words, Jean stepped back a bit, when he took her hand. "I found the exit, but we have to run, okay? Can you do that?" She only nodded slowly. "Then come on! And don't stop until I tell you, got that?"

Moving towards the door, he quickly looked out, while he saw the map he had found in the computer in front of his eyes. "Come on!" Logan hissed and took her hand to pull her with him. As fast as they could move, he dragged her down the corridor and turned around the next corner. Hearing soldiers approaching from afar, he pushed Jean against the wall and leant against it as close as possible. Concentrating on his enemies movement, he heard them coming closer and soon they passed by. Waiting a bit more, he looked around the corner before he took Jean's hand into his again. He knew the soldier hadn't only to deal with them by now. Due to other escaping mutants, they also needed to fight against them and this again gave the two X-Men the best opportunity to move through the corridors without being seen. At least he hoped so.

After turning around more corners and going through several door, they soon entered a dark and wet corridor which was freezing cold. "We're close," Logan said, but slowed down in his movement. His senses told him that it wouldn't be that easy from now on. He was sure there were soldier at the end of this corridor and that even more were most likely patrolling on the outside. "If there are some them on the other side, I want you to wait until I give you a sign, okay?" he whispered and gave Jean a brief look.

"Okay…," she replied and already began to shiver due to the coldness and fear. "But I can help you…"

"I already told you to save your energy, Red," Logan replied stressed. "I can deal with them!"

Suddenly, he stopped and sniffed.

"What's wrong?"

"Wait here!" he only said and extracted his claws. Pushing her against the wall, his eyes darkened and he ran off. The only thing Jean heard from afar were surprised gasps and metal cutting through flesh, before two bodies obviously hit the floor. "Come on!" she heard Logan calling and quickly moved over to him, just to stop at the sight of the four killed soldiers. "Don't stop, move!" he said harshly and grabbed her hand.

Opening the thick steel door in front of them, they had to cover their eyes when freezing cold snow hit their faces. Jean could have sworn that she had heard him cursing, but was soon dragged to some waiting trucks by him. Ducking behind them, she watched how he scanned the area around the, quickly and again she was surprised. In several Dangerroom sessions she had noticed that his movements were the one of a soldier and she asked herself if he might have been one during his life. Even now his way to move appeared to her as if he never did something else, as if he knew precisely what he had to do to prevent himself from not being seen. Gasping, she suddenly realized that he was looking at her.

"Stop daydreaming!" Logan told her harshly and Jean knew he was pissed. "Look, we need to get to this fence over there. I go ahead and I give ya this sign when I want you to move and this one when you have to stop. Got that?" She nodded and he turned around again. Watching how he quickly ran to the next truck and hid behind it, just to check and wait before he moved to the next one again, Jean felt nervousness coming up. If she sucked in something that it was this military stuff… Noticing, that he had already reached his target, she waited for him to give her a sign. Watching how he waited for the patrolling soldiers to look away, she already moved towards the end of the truck and waited.

Seeing how Logan raised his hand and told her to stop, she suddenly saw that he beckoned her to come over quickly. As fast as she could, Jean made her way to through the sick snow and tried as good as possible to keep her eyes on Logan and not switching to the soldiers. Reaching the next truck she stopped and waited again.

In the meanwhile, Logan had his eyes fixed on the soldiers again, while his nose and ears were scanning through the area. Seeing how three soldiers stuck together and were looking into his direction, he first thought that they had caught them. But his ears told him that they waited for a helicopter to arrive, which was supposed to bring someone they called the director into safety. And he knew that this was probably the guy who was behind everything. Noticing that the soldiers had looked away, he quickly beckoned Jean to come over again, before he saw from the corner of his eyes, that another soldier had suddenly appeared. "Damn!" he cursed and gave her a sign to stop and duck, but the soldier had already spotted them. "Move!" Logan barked and ran towards her for protection when the soldiers began to shot at them. Quickly, he grabbed her hands and pushed her in front of him so that the bullets hit him instead of her, while he heard the voice of his nemesis that told his men to stop shooting and get into the cars. Reaching the fence, Logan extracted his claws again and sliced through it, while Jean noticed fresh blood on his clothes.

"You're bleeding," she gasped but he waved off and shoved her through the fence.

"Already heeling," was everything he said, before he quickly ran towards a metallic tower with a searchlight on it. Slashing at it four times, he watched how it crashed down to the ground, and buried two cars underneath it, while the other two were cut off from their way out. The tower blocked perfectly the route to the main gate and Wraith's blood began to boil in fury. Ignoring the commands he gave, Logan quickly blocked the fence with a nearby tree, too, knowing that this would only stop them briefly. But at least they could increase their lead a bit. Retracting his claws, he took Jean's hand and began to run through the wood nearby, while his ears kept on concentrating on any noise that could mean danger for them.

Running for some time, he soon saw mountains approaching at the end of the trees and stopped panting. Turning around, Logan looked at Jean who was far more exerted than he was. "You okay?" he asked her during his heavy pants, and she nodded slowly. "We have to get up there. Think ya can make it?"

"I have to, don't I?" Jean replied and took his hand again.

The snow here was so thick and deep that they were forced to move incredibly slowly. The white mass reached up to their knees and caused them to fall several times, while the way up to the mountains became steeper and steeper with every step they took. Holding onto each others hand tightly, Logan suddenly turned around panting and saw how Wraith and his men came closer. Hearing a warning shot that hit the snow right next to them, the mutant tensed his muscles and pulled Jean up into his arms quickly.

"We won't make it," she said and looked at the ten men who fought their way to the snow, while Logan kept on walking forward.

"They won't!" he grunted and gritted his teeth while sweat ran down his face. "I ain't going back, neither are you!" Concentrating on the men, Jean sent some of them backwards in the snow. "Can you call for help?"

"It will take too long until the others are here," the red head said and kept her eyes on the soldiers.

"I don't mean them," Logan panted and nearly fell to the ground. "Can you track down a mutant by his brain waves without using Cerebro or even knowing that mutant?"

Surprised, but also confused, Jean gave him a skeptical look. "I don't know… Never tried it."

"Then try it!" he said and finally felt the first rocks under his feet. "Read my mind and call for help! Tell them we are somewhere close to Yukon!"

With a last look on Wraith and his soldiers who came closer and closer, Jean placed her hands on each side of Logan's mind and surprisingly saw a red, long haired woman with green eyes and a beautiful blonde woman with blue eyes. Not thinking about it, she tried her best and called for help, when suddenly a bullet hit Logan and he dropped to the ground. Gasping, Jean caught her fall and bent down to help him, but he already got up again. Turning his head first to the soldiers and then to the mountain, he saw that he hadn't had another change. "Run!" Logan told Jean and extracted his claws, but she only looked at him in shock.

"What?" the red head asked him and felt how he pushed her towards the stones.

"I said run, damn it!"

"I'm not leaving without you, Logan. I can help you!" she protested and saw how his eyes darkened.

"Don't make me repeat myself, damn it. Save your power and run away!" he barked and heard how Wraith gave orders to surround them. "We meet up there!"

"No!" Jean said and shook her head.

"Don't worry about me! Think about the kid and now piss off!" Logan barked again and pushed her once more. "Go!"

Panting, Jean slowly began to stumble backwards and finally fought her way up to the mountain, while Wolverine had taken over again and was growling at the soldiers.

Hearing shots and shouting from afar, while some noises echoed through the mountain, Jean kept on making her way over the stones and through the snow, without looking back. She felt bad, more than bad to leave him behind while she knew at the same time that he was right. She also had to think about the baby. After what seemed to her as an eternity, she finally reached a spot which obviously lead to another snow field. Pulling herself up panting, she let herself fell into the cold mass to rest for a moment. By now her clothes were soaked with the white mass and she was freezing terribly, while stones had cut into her flesh in several spots. Catching her breath again, Jean got up and began to move once more, just to realize, that she had reached a dead end. Walking towards the edge, she realized that she couldn't proceed any further. If she lost her hold she would definitely die. Sighing, she shook her head and looked into the far distance, seeing even more mountains and snow fields. She really had no clue how to get out of here without any help. If she had to travel through the snow for days, she would probably freeze to death…

"No way out, huh?" a familiar voice suddenly said behind her and she turned around quickly with widened eyes, just to stare right into Wraith's grinning face. Slowly he came closer with a gun in his hand that pointed right at her head…

**Sorry for the delay! I actually wanted to post the next chapter to Changes first, but I couldn't come up with something, so I typed this story here today. Hope you liked it! And thanks again for all the nice reviews: ) You're all my heroes!!! See ya soon I hope!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Return to Weapon X**

Her shocked eyes looked at the weapon in her opposite's hands, while she automatically stepped back. "Where's he?" Jean asked through clenched teeth and met Wraith's eyes

That one was still grinning and shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe burned and healing or already dead… Well, I hope it's the last one, so we can have a bit fun with you." Seeing that the woman raised her hands, he shook his head and loaded the weapon. "Ah, ah! Don't even think about using one of your tricks."

"Think you can stop me?" Jean shot back and felt an incredible fury rising with her.

"Think you can stop the bullet before it kills you?" Wraith gave back and narrowed his eyes. "Think about it, slut! You're not the only one who dies then…" Making another step backwards, she didn't break eye contact. Still she heard how a bit of the ice under her feet fell down the abyss. "Do you still like him?" Wraith asked smirking and came slowly closer. "After what you've seen he's capable off?" Laughing slightly he shook his head. "Too bad that the reprogramming didn't work. I bet you would have loved to see the whole animal in him…" Breathing heavily in anger, the red head looked behind her and saw more ice falling down. Turning around, she narrowed her eyes and finally saw something that could help her. "At least I would have fun watching him screwing you."

"I bet on that," she hissed and concentrated harder as a bullet nearly hit her.

"I said no tricks. Think I wouldn't notice?" he barked and stepped closer. "I'm sick of these games!" Searching through his pockets, he suddenly held new cuffs in his hands. "And believe me bitch, after you're back in your cell the two of us will have fun!" Reaching out to grab her, Jean suddenly gasped in shock. Confused by her look, Wraith turned around and yelled in pain as claws cut open his armor and made him fell to the ground. Seeing Wolverine, who was about to jump at him again, Jean quickly got out of the way and only saw the soldier moving behind her. Suddenly, another shot echoed and her eyes widened in shock…

Panting, she slowly turned around and stared at the still smoking gun in Wraith's hand, whose eyes stared with the same shocked expression back at her. Gasping, Jean noticed the small, bleeding hole on Wolverine's back, who stood right between the soldier and her and had his claws buried in his opposite's chest. Hearing Wraith giving death rattles, she watched in slow motion how this one fell backwards when Wolverine retracted his claws out of his opposite's body. Seeing how their enemy's eyes widened even more when he noticed his fall, Jean suddenly gasped as his hand grabbed Wolverine's wrist and pulled him with him over the edge down the abyss.

"No!" Jean screamed in shock and sped forward; dropping on her knees on the edge. Staring down the abyss, she felt her heart beating in every inch of her body, while her breath came only in heavy pants. She knew she wasn't shaking because of the cold right now. Desperately she waited for a movement, hoped that he had managed to plunge his claws into the ice and stopped his fall, but there was none. She kept on calling his name for an eternity until she realized that it was already dark. Staring up into the full moon, hot tears ran down her cheeks when she finally realized the whole impact. Beginning to sob heavily, she wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head.

Kneeling in the snow for hours until she finally had no tears left anymore, Jean looked around into the pitch black darkness, realizing that she was more than lost here. It was so dark by now that she couldn't even see her hands anymore. Shaking heavily, she got up to her feet and slowly stumbled forward until she touched cold, snow covered stones. Keeping on touching and feeling her way, she somehow managed to return to the path she had climbed up before. Still, Jean had no idea how she could possibly escape from here. She couldn't just sit down and wait for the sun to rise. By then she would definitely have frozen to death. Shrieking when she lost balance, she quickly grabbed the first thing she touched to keep herself from falling. Looking up to the moon again, she sighed in frustration and sat down.

Staring into the darkness, which surrounded her completely, she jumped by the tiniest sounds she heard. To her it appeared as if the cold had even increased and was eating her up from the inside by now. Jean knew it was her fault. She knew she should have used her powers way earlier and not listen to him about saving her powers. She couldn't even tell what had made her so weak in the past months…

Crying again by the thought of her friend, Jean realized once more how lost she was and pulled her legs closer. The only thing she hoped for now was that her call for help had reached anyone. That they would come and help her out…

Suddenly Jean's head shot up when she heard growling. Getting up slowly, she pressed herself against the cold rock face and tried to locate where the noises came from. She heard quick movements through the snow, while the growling even increased as suddenly a howl echoed through the mountains. "Wolves…," she gasped and switched her eyes back and forth in the darkness, knowing that the animals could see her while she was completely blind.

Shrieking, Jean jumped aside when the growl was right next to her. Using her telekinesis automatically, a loud painful howl was heard and she could tell that she had hit the wolf. But she also knew that she had just made his pack furious.

The movements became even quicker and approached while the growls were more threatening by now. Panting, Jean reached out and tried to find her way back to the spot where Wraith had caught her. Moving as quickly as she could, Jean slipped on the frozen eyes several times and barely caught her fall, while the wolves apparently had no problems with it. Hearing growls behind her again, she sent another wave into the darkness; hoping that it would stop the animals for some time. When her fingers touched fresh snow again, she quickly got up to her feet and turned around; facing a spot of which she thought was the path to where she was now.

It didn't take long and she heard the animals approaching. Growling, they came closer and had their eyes fixed on their blind prey. Panting, this one kept on turning her head while she sent waves into every direction. But soon, she heard movements from all sides. Snow cracking behind her, while someone howled right next to her, other were growling in front of the scared mutant while more followed. Food was rare in the winter, so the animals wanted to kill their prey by all means. Concentrating on them, Jean raised her hand and heard a whimper after one of them hit the rock face heard. Nevertheless, it only made them more furious.

Shrieking, the woman jumped aside a bit after a wolf tried to bit her and fell down to the ground in the next second. Desperately she raised her hands and sent her powers into every direction possible, but soon the growls increased even more and she heard them leaping at her…

And whimpering in the next second. Confused, Jean stared into the darkness and heard them growling again, but one growl didn't sound like them. Her heart began to beat triple rhythms and she slowly backed off until her hand touched the edge. Obviously, the wolves fought against something which was stronger than them or of what they were afraid, since the whimpers were heard more often. When a loud painful howl echoed through the mountains and the wolves ran off, Jean startled in fear and began to pant even heavier.

Quivering, she heard something approaching and stopping right in front of her. Instinctively, the woman raised her hand and was about to strike, as her wrist were grabbed firmly. "No, let me go!" she yelled and fought against her attacker, who suddenly dropped to the ground with a hissing sound.

"It's me…"

Immediately, Jean's eyes grew wide as her wrists were released. "Logan…?" she asked in a whisper and felt how her heart stopped beating.

"Yeah…," he replied barely audible.

Pulling a face in relief, she reached out into the darkness. "Where are you?" Feeling how his hand touched hers, she quickly bent forward and clung to him sobbing. "God, I thought you were dead…," Jean cried and buried her face on his shoulder; feeling that the remains of his clothes were soaked.

Holding her, he heaved some heavy pants. "I'll be if we don't find a place to rest…"

Confused, she looked up. "What do you mean?" Running down her hands on his body, she suddenly gasped in shock. "You're bleeding…" Letting her fingers carefully trail over the deep wound on his abdomen, she felt how the blood soon dripped from it. With widened eyes, Jean looked at him. "You're bleeding to death…" Hearing how he stumbled to his feed and pulled her with her, she held onto him tightly. "You can't move with this wound, Logan…"

Turning his head in the darkness, his look made her startle when the moonlight was reflected in his eyes. "What's wrong with your eyes?" Jean asked him frightened and stepped back a bit.

"Nightvision. How do you think have I been able to find you?" he asked her and grabbed her hand again to keep moving.

"You never told me…"

"Well, you never asked…"

Leaning against him a bit more, she followed him down the path and into the snow again. Still, she was more than worried. If the healing process took too long, he would lose too much blood on their way. And if he collapsed, she couldn't help him without any medical equipment. "You really need to rest…," she said calmly after a while when he stumbled.

"I rest when we found a place…," Logan grunted and led her further through the thick snow and through the mountain. Following the moon for some time, he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Jean asked him alarmed and clung tighter to him.

"There is a cave…," he replied and walked to it sniffing. "Can't smell an animal but you better wait on the outside." Feeling how he let go off her, Jean instantly felt scared again. Not being able to see anything was the most horrible thing she had ever experienced in her life. It was horrible. Shrieking when he touched her again, she heard his brief apology and followed him into the cave. "Stay here."

"Why? Where are you going?" Jean asked him when his footsteps slowly disappeared.

"We need fire," was everything he said before he was gone again.

Shaking, the red head reached out until she touched stones again and slowly sat down. Pulling her legs as close as possible while she wrapped her arms around her body, she waited.

After what appeared to her as an awful long time, she finally heard movement on the outside again and soon wood fell down to the ground. "Isn't it wet?" Jean asked into the darkness, not able to locate him, while she heard him working on it.

"It should work," Logan answered and pulled a lighter out of his pocket.

"Where did you get that?" she asked him surprised after a flame lit up the cave a bit and she gasped by the sight of him.

"From one of them." Concentrating hard while he ignored the heavy pain in his upper body he finally managed to light up a leaf. Quickly he gave it to the rest of the wood and waited until it caught fire, too. Seeing that it worked, he slowly came over to her and let himself fell down to the ground in exertion.

"You look horrible," was everything Jean could say when she crawled closer to examine his wounds. "And you're freezing cold…"

"Look who's talking," Logan replied and met her gaze briefly before he closed his eyes. "It will heal…" Frowning when something dripped down on his cheek, he opened them again just to look directly into her tear strained face. Burying her face in her hand, Jean began to sob heavily. Hissing in pain, he slowly sat up and pulled her close.

"I really thought you were dead…," Jean cried and wrapped her arms around his neck, when he pulled her onto his lap.

"Well, he is," Logan said darkly and narrowed his eyes for a moment. Feeling how his healing factor finally caught up with the damage, he began to feel very tired. Still, he couldn't fall asleep without risking freezing to death or that animals would find them here. "Keep me awake, will ya?" Feeling how she touched his cheeks he grabbed her hands softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jean replied tiredly and stroked over his cheeks while she felt his warm breath on her skin. "Only pretty messed up…" Hearing him chuckle slightly, she bent forward a bit.

Logan wasn't surprised when her lips touched his. At the same time he was, since he still wasn't used to her doing so. Pulling her closer, he deepened the kiss; feeling how his heart began to race in his chest. Breaking it, he rested his forehead against hers and sighed, while she stroked through his hair gently. Suddenly feeling nervous, he opened his eyes again to look at her when she cuddled up to him, but just as he was about to open his mouth, the outside was illuminated by a searchlight. Startling in shock, both mutants switched her eyes to the entrance and were immediately alarmed. "Wait here!" Logan said and pulled her off his lap before he extracted his claws and moved towards the entrance. Looking around the corner, he narrowed his eyes a bit and looked at the flying machine in the sky. If it was the military, they were definitely more than only in trouble.

Seeing how the searchlight suddenly switched towards him, Logan quickly retreated around the corner again just to see that the jet was landing. "Damn it…," he cursed and felt how Jean was standing behind him.

"Is it them?" she asked and prepared herself to fight, as he raised his hand to tell her to step behind him.

Narrowing his eyes, Logan watched hoe the hatch of the jet opened and two people appeared. Not able to see who they were since the searchlight was still blinding them, he stepped back and prepared to jump at the intruder who approached the cave entrance. "Stay behind me!" he hissed and shoved Jean behind his back, while he kept his eyes on the entrance. Seeing how large shadows were projected against the stones, he began to growl alarmingly and his eyes darkened. Sniffing, he suddenly stopped…

"What's wrong?" Jean immediately asked since she had noticed the change.

"Michael?" Logan asked and made the red head frown even more.

"Logan?" came the reply from the entrance and soon a man of average height with black hair came around the corner, followed by a tall blonde woman in a blue and white dress.

"Got, it's good to see you guys," the X-Men said and retracted his claws again.

What happened to you?" the woman asked him shocked when she saw the remains of clothes on her opposite's body which were soaked in blood.

"Bad things, darlin'," Logan replied and took Jean's hand. "Good that you followed the call."

"That scared Heather and Narya to death, pal!" the man said as his eyes suddenly caught the sight of the red head, who looked rather scared at them. "And who is that?" he asked more softly and nodded towards the woman behind Logan's back.

"Jean. She called for help," this one explained briefly and came closer. "Look, can you give as a ride? We really want to get out of here."

That's why we're here, Logan!" the woman called Narya said and made an inviting gesture towards the jet. Following them, Jean clung tight to him, completely confused now.

"Who are they?" she asked Logan mentally and met his eyes briefly.

"Friends of mine. I'll explain later, darlin', okay?" he replied on the same way and entered the jet with her on his hands.

"Oh my God, that's Logan!" a small woman with red hair suddenly shrieked and jumped out of her chair, just to throw herself at him. Hugging him tightly, she looked at him in shock. "What happened to you? Why are you here and look like you've been put into a shredder?"

Chuckling, Logan let go of her, but still held her hand which Jean noticed. "Long story. I'm only glad you guys are here!"

"I always said you are a magnet for trouble, pal!" another man said from the cockpit and waved a hello at them. "Give them dry clothes and blankets. They already look half dead!"

"Hi, I'm Heather," the red head said and held out a hand.

Taking it, still skeptical, Jean shook it slowly. "I'm Jean…"

Hearing how the hatch closed and heat slowly increased again, Heather pointed towards some lockers and beckoned them to come over. "Here are some dry clothes. Do you guys want to eat something? We have taken food and water with us on purpose. Where you the one who was in my head all of a sudden?" she asked and turned to Jean.

"Yes, sorry for that. But we really needed help…," this one apologized.

"Don't worry! But you guys still have to explain what had messed you up that much." The woman shook her head and handed each of them clothing when the jet slowly rose into the air. "I'll get some blankets. You can use the room there to change."

"Thanks!" Logan said and shoved Jean into it, while he waited on the outside. After she had changed into dry clothes again, he entered the room.

"Here's a blanket!" Heather said and handed it to Jean. Scanning the woman from head to toe, she noticed her condition. "Are you pregnant?" she asked her and saw how Jean put a hand on her belly.

"Yeah…," the red head replied calmly and turned her head when Logan came out of the room. Immediately he was handed a blanket, too.

"We make a check if everything's fine as soon as we reach our place, okay?" Heather said and smiled at her encouragingly. "Come on, sit down here. Narya is heating up a soup for you."

"Thank you," Jean said and smiled back slightly before she watched how Logan sat down in one of the seats. Looking at him briefly, she finally walked over to him and sat down on his lap instead in the free seat. Sighing, she closed her eyes when he pulled her close. "Can't believe we made it…," she mumbled tiredly when she finally realized what happened.

"Told you so!" Logan replied and rested his head against hers.

Meeting his eyes, she gave him a brief kiss. "Thank you…," she whispered and made him frown.

"For what?"

"For getting us out."

Looking down, he cleared his throat briefly. "So you're not shocked or scared of me now?"

Shaking her head, Jean cuddled up to him again. "You were right…," she replied calmly and slowly dozed off into sleep. "It was either us or them…"

Pulling a strand out of her face, Logan also closed his eyes and it didn't take long before he, too, fell asleep…

**Okay, that wasn't planned. LOL I just started typing today and after finishing part 11, I actually wanted to turn of my pc, but ten I thought, nope you want to go on. So, here it is. LOL I typed both parts in approximately 4 hours by now and hope you enjoyed it. From what I can say it's still two more parts to go. Well, please review!!! See ya!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Return to Weapon X**

After a shower and another change of clothes, Logan felt practically like reborn. Leaning against the door-frame with a cup of coffee in his hand, he watched over Jean, who was still sleeping, as suddenly a door to his right was opened. Switching towards it, he saw Heather approaching who smiled at him before she stopped right next to him. "Hey."

"Hey," Logan greeted her back and sipped on his coffee once more while his left hand was buried in his pocket.

Quickly looking at Jean, Heather leant against the wall and crossed her arms. "So,…what happened?"

"Weapon X caught us and did their funny stuff again," he grunted and she nodded.

"We already thought that it was them again. There were rumors about a hidden facility where mutants were treated like lab rats."

"Yeah, that's them!" he said cynically and cracked his neck.

"And you met her there?" she asked and nodded towards Jean, but Logan shook his head.

"She's a teammate of mine," he replied and made his opposite frown.

"Teammate?" Heather asked surprised and gave him a look. "Which team? I thought being a member of a group wasn't of your interest?" she asked and tilted her head a bit. "IT was you who turned down the offer to be our leader, remember? So which team?"

"X-Men," Logan grunted and she nodded.

"Heard of them." Looking at Jean again, who just turned around in the bed and pulled the pillow closer, Heather noticed the strange look in her friend's eyes. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Sipping on his coffee once more, he shook his head and gave a derisive snort. "Nope. She has a nice fiancé waiting for her," he replied and put as much disgust in the word fiancé as he could. Thinking about his leader already made his blood boil in jealousy.

Heather, of course, had noticed it. "But it's your baby…"

"How can ya tell?"

Smiling she nudged him slightly. "Come on, Logan! I know you well enough to notice if someone's more than just a friend to you. And she obviously is!" He only commented her fast perception with an acknowledging nod. "So, it's yours, huh?"

"It's not what you think…," Logan replied and gave her a brief look. "That kid shouldn't even exist."

Frowning and surprised about his harsh sounding word, the red head came a bit closer. "What do you mean?" she asked and tried to have a look at him, but he avoided her gaze. "What happened?"

Sighing and knowing her well enough to be aware of her persistence, he put the cup down on a small table next to the door and crossed his arms. "The kid only exists because they gave her something to make her fertile, pointed a weapon to her head and made me practically rape her," Logan answered through clenched teeth and felt another fit of fury coming up by the thought of it. Turning, he met his friend's shocked gaze. But he knew it wasn't because of him…

Shaking her head, she ran a hand through her long red hair. "I hope you killed them…," Heather spat in anger.

"I did. But I couldn't get my hands on this director guy…"

Sighing, the woman remained silent for a moment. "How long have you been there anyway? I mean…if you impregnate her there and she's now at least fifth month pregnant…"

Logan could only shrug. "We went on that mission on July 15th or something…"

Giving a short laugh in disbelief, the woman shook her head again. "Well, we have December 22nd today."

He could only snort in disgust. "So back home for Christmas, huh?" he said cynically and saw how Jean moved again; knowing that she was slowly waking up.

"What will you do?" Heather asked him and nodded to the woman in the bed. "I mean…it's still your child…"

"Dunno," was everything he had to say before he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

It didn't take long and Jean sat up rapidly; looking around in confusion and clearly scared. "It's okay! You're save, Jeannie."

Meeting his hazel eyes, she took a look around again. "Where are we?" she asked frightened, thinking that they were just in another complex.

"Alpha Flight headquarters in Canada," Logan replied and handed her a glass with water. "You fell asleep during the flight, so I had to carry you."

"Who are they?" she asked in return and sipped on the water; enjoying the feeling it caused in her stomach. "Where do you know them from?"

"I'm Canadian, remember?" Moving a bit, Logan leant against the head of the bed and looked at the wall opposite him. "Heather and her husband found me back then after I escaped from Weapon X the first time. They picked me up in a National Park and brought me to their home. They took care of me and helped me through it, so I lived with them for some time…"

"So you were a member of Alpha Flight?"

"They wanted me to be their leader, but I revised to accept it. I took off, traveled around a bit, met Rogue…," he explained and shrugged, while she listened to him attentively. "Well, and you know the rest, don't ya?"

Jean nodded and looked at the glass in her hands. "I only wondered because you and her seemed so…close," she said calmly and avoided his gaze whereas he had to smirk.

"Jealous, huh?" he teased her and made her blush even more. Thinking about that they had to return to the mansion, he got up. "Take a shower and get dressed. I'll call Chuck in the meanwhile."

Looking up slightly scared by the thought of it, Jean nodded after a while. "Okay…"

* * *

After taking a long shower, Jean took the clothes Logan had left for her on the bed and sat down after putting them on. Thinking about returning to the mansion made her freak out. She couldn't even express how nervous and scared she was. She had no idea how she could possibly explain the whole situation to Scott without making him kill Logan immediately… She didn't even dare to imagine how he would react if he found out about her being pregnant with a child that wasn't his… Startling, Jean nearly jumped when a hand touched her shoulder all of a sudden.

"Sorry, but you didn't react!" Narya apologized and let go of her. "Heather wanted me to bring you down to our lab, so that she can check if the baby is fine."

Catching her breath while her heart was still racing, Jean nodded after a while. "Okay…"

"Follow me," the blonde woman said and made an inviting gesture towards the door.

Getting up, the red head followed her down to a small lab in the basement, which interior was similar to what she was used of the mansion. Walking through a transparent double door that opened automatically, she saw that Heather was already waiting for her.

"Hi! Lay down," the red head sad smiling and pointed to a metallic table right next to her, which was nearly the same as in the X-Men's infirmary, too. Waiting until Narya had left and Jean had laid down, she turned to the ultrasound scanner. "How are you doing? Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, Jean replied and winced a bit after the other woman spread some of the cold gel on her belly. "I didn't even know how good a real bed feels…"

Heather smiled at her before she looked at the screen. "I bet on that. Breakfast is upstairs in the kitchen. I'll show you after we made sue that everything's fine, okay?"

"Thank you," Jean smiled back and also looked at the screen excited. Up to know she hadn't had a chance to see a real ultrasound of the baby. Completely thrilled she fixed her gaze on the picture that was soon projected in front of her and suddenly felt scared to death.

"Well, as far as I can tell it looks fine," Heather said more to herself after a while, while she concentrated on the screen. "But Logan told me you are the doctor, so you can probably say more…" Switching her gaze to Jean, she waited for a reaction of the woman. "Is everything fine with it?"

Nodding, Jean heaved a deep sigh. "Yeah… I only don't know what to think…"

"Because of Logan or your fiancé?" Surprised the X-woman looked at her opposite. "Logan told me, you know," Heather explained quickly and wiped off the gel with some tissues. "Because I thought you were his girlfriend…"

"Well, and I thought you were his…," Jean gave back before she was able to stop herself and the other woman heard the undertone.

Thinking about it briefly, she shrugged. "Let's say I had a thing with him. But Logan told me to stick to my husband…," Heather replied truthfully and turned the screen off after a picture of the ultrasound had been printed. "So, you like him, huh?" she asked after a while and smiled at Jean knowingly, who sat up and pulled her shirt down. "Because there definitely is a strong chemistry between the two of you!"

"Well, I don't know a woman who doesn't like him," the taller red head replied and looked around the room while Heather had to giggle.

"True! The guys here were always jealous of him. He's a magnet to woman…" Seeing how Jean only nodded, the woman crossed her arms and leant against the table. "So you care a lot for him, don't you?"

"If you have to share a cell naked with someone for months…," Jean began but was cut off by her opposite.

"No, I'm not talking about that! The way you look at him if he isn't aware of it tells volumes…"

Sighing, Jean looked at her slightly annoyed. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Because I care for him," Heather replied calmly and kept eye contact. "And I don't want him to get hurt. It's already hard enough to get him to trust you…"

"So you think I'll hurt him?" Jean asked coolly and narrowed her eyes, but the other red head shook her head.

"No! What I meant was that he cares a lot for you. And he's not quiet happy with something. I caught him brooding while you were still asleep and he only does it when something's bothering him," Heather explained to calm her opposite down a bit again. "I just don't like to see him being unhappy. That's all…"

Thinking about it for a while, Jean got off the table and straightened her clothes. "Why did he refuse to be your leader?" she wanted to know after a while and saw that Heather could only shrug.

"I don't know," the other woman replied. "He only said that he wouldn't do it and that's it. It's a pity, because he would make a great leader, I think." Pointing towards the door, she told Jean to follow her. "Don't tell me he's the leader of your group? Because if then I'll have a nice talk with him later!" she added while walking back to the upper level.

"No. Actually Logan didn't even want to be part of the team," Jean replied while she had wrapped her arms around her body. "It just happened somehow… So you guys found him back then?"

Heather nodded and stopped at the door to the kitchen. "Yeah. What those bastards did t him is really unforgivable," she hissed and Jean felt how a strong wave of hate was radiated by her for a brief moment. "He was a complete mess. Not able to speak, covered with blood and nearly frozen to death. He was like…a wild and anxious animal back then that had lost all trust in humans. It was hard, but well…he made it…"

"Thank God," Jean said lost in thoughts and looked into the room to her left.

"Well, he definitely is the best friend you can wish for once he trusts you," Heather added and suddenly smiled down the corridor. "Right, Logan?"

Turning around, Jean met his gaze and watched how he came closer with Heather's husband at his side. "What?" Logan asked but Heather waved off smiling, just to join James.

"Nothing! Juts told her some secrets about you."

Nodding playfully, Logan stopped next to Jean. "I see…," he smirked and crossed his arms. "Only good ones, I hope!"

James laughed and patted his shoulder. "Is there anything good about you?" he joked and received a look from his friend. "We'll fly you back home tomorrow then. Just relax for the rest of the day and enjoy being back home, Logan!"

"Yeah, thanks!" the X-Man said and watched the two of them leaving, before he turned to Jean, who had her eyes fixed on the ground. "So, you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, but he had to frown since he sensed that something was bothering her.

"Come on, what's wrong, Red?" Logan asked concerned and tried to look at her when she turned around and entered the kitchen.

"Nothing. Come on, let's eat something…"

Still frowning, Logan followed her into the light room and heaved a deep sigh before e sat down opposite her on a stool. Watching her for some time, he thought about something to break the uncomfortable silence. "Is it okay that we stay here for today and fly back tomorrow?" he asked her calmly to figure out if she was mad with him. "Because I wanted to enjoy being back home after such a long time…"

"Sure…," Jean replied without looking up and looked at the food instead. "What did the Professor say?"

"Dunno. Storm picked up and screamed so loud in shock that I'm half deaf now. She wanted to tell the other the news…"

"Hm…," she nodded and slowly began to eat, while he still looked at her suspiciously. He knew something was wrong but he couldn't think about anything he might have done wrong. Sighing once more, Logan finally grabbed a bread roll and poured himself some coffee.

After eating in silence, they walked back to their room. Watching how Jean made her way to the bed, Logan closed the door behind him and quickly grabbed her hand. "What's wrong?" he demanded to know and made her look at him.

"Nothing!" she said again and looked away.

"Nothin'… And because of nothin' you're avoiding me, eh?" Logan asked skeptically and snorted. Looking at her for a while, he finally gave up sighing and turned towards the wardrobe to get a jacket from it when Jean spoke up.

"Did you love her?"

Cocking an eyebrow at the woman, who still refused to turn towards him, Logan narrowed his eyes a bit. "Love whom?"

"Heather…," Jean said and bit her lip while she waited for his answer.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked in return and came slowly closer; still with the jacket in his hands. "Because she looks a bit like you? Well, yeah, I have a thing for read heads, so what?" he said slightly pissed and crossed his arms.

"Then why did you tell her to stick to James?"

Hearing the strange undertone, Logan snorted. "Because it's better this way. Why are you asking this stuff all of a sudden?" Confused he had his eyes fixed on her.

"And why did you turn down the leadership?" Jean asked next and heard him moving behind her again. "You obviously like being here. So why didn't you stay?"

Shaking his head in annoyance, he heaved a deep sigh. "I ain't a leader. That's it! What's wrong with you, huh? Why all those questions?" Waiting for an answer, he knew she wouldn't give him one. So he walked to the wardrobe again to pick gloves out of it and put the jacket on. "You'll have you're _beloved_ Boyscout back tomorrow, so what?" he growled. Not waiting for an answer, he headed out of the room; aware of the fact that Jean had noticed the chilly undertone.

Hearing how the door was closed aloud by him, she slowly turned her head to it and stared at it for some time, before she laid down on the bed and looked at the spot on her finger where her engagement ring had been, which had been taken away by the soldiers. Lost in thoughts she was overwhelmed by another wave of tiredness and couldn't help but falling asleep soon…

When Logan returned hours later, he found like this on the bed and looked at her briefly. Getting rid of the warm jacket and gloves, he walked over to her and carefully pulled her up a bit to get the blanket from underneath her on which she had slept. Just as he was about to lay her down again and tuck her into it, she opened her eyes and looked directly into his. "Sorry, I didn't meant to wake you…," he apologized and let go off her when she grabbed him and pulled him down. Surprised about her reaction, he heard her beginning to sob and coked an eyebrow in confusion. "What's wrong now?" he asked her and was pulled even tighter by her. Getting rid of his boot, Logan rolled over so that he could lie down next to her. Sighing, he began to stroke over her back, when she buried her face on his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jeannie, what's wrong? I ain't a clairvoyant, nor can I read your mind…" Sitting up, so that she sat astride on his lap, he cupped her face and made her look at him. "You have to talk to me, ya know… Except you want me to start guessing for the next hours…" Pulling strands out of her face, Logan wiped away her tears and felt her leaning into his touch while she closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Are you in pain, darlin'?" he asked her worriedly but she shook her head and caused more tears to fall.

Wrapping her arms around him again, she clung to him as tight as she could. "They would have killed her if they'd found out…," she sobbed and confused him even more.

"Who would have killed whom?"

"The baby," she cried and buried her face on his neck again, while he shook his head.

"Why would they've killed the kid?! They wanted it…," Logan asked since her words still didn't make any sense to him.

"You said it yourself! You said they would get rid off a girl because it's worthless to them…"

Frowning, he leant back a bit. "It's a girl?" he asked surprised and she nodded.

"At least that's what it looked like…," she sniffed and let go of him a bit. Shaking her head, she heaved a deep breath. "Gosh, if they had found out…"

"They haven't, Jeannie…," Logan tried to calm her. "They're dead…"

"I know…"

Waiting for a moment, while she still sobbed calmly, he kept his eyes fixed on her. "And what else is bothering you? That wasn't all, I can feel that…"

Cuddling up to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist while he leant back to support them against the head of the bed. "I'm scared…"

"Why?" he asked her and stroked her back absently.

"About how they'll react when we come back home. What they'll think… Gosh, about everything," Jean replied and heaved a deep breath while she listened to his heartbeat.

"You mean you're scared of how Cyke will react," Logan corrected her; knowing what she was thinking about.

Sitting up, she looked at him closely while crying. "He'll kill you…," she whispered and shook her head slowly. "I know that he'll freak out…" Breaking eye contact she looked away and ran a hand through her face.

"Let him try," Logan replied coolly and uninterested. "He won't make it anyway…" Thinking about it, he knew that he was right. Scott could injure him and that was all this guy was able to do against him. But he could never kill him… He on the contrary could and would if their leader even dared to lay a hand on him…

"I don't know what to do…," Jean suddenly said barely audible and bit her lip again.

Bending forward, Logan touched her cheek softly and wiped away her tears once more. "Stopping to cry would be a start, darlin'…," he teased her and she gave a short laugh which made him smirk. "I'll protect you. Just stay behind me as usual, huh?"

"Well, I can't hide behind you 24/7, can I?" she gave back smiling weakly and he shrugged playfully.

"We could also dress you as a Christmas tree…or pack you into a box and wrap it… Could only become problematic if you need to pee…"

Giggling slightly, Jean slapped him playfully. "Idiot!"

"That's better!" Logan commented the change and made her look at him in confusion.

"What's better?" she asked and bent forward a bit when he pulled her close.

"You smiling," he replied and pushed another strand out of her face. "Suits you better…"

Blushing, Jean broke eye contact smiling a bit, before she looked at him again; still holding her head lowered. Stroking his neck absently, she finally bent forward and kissed him gently. Replying to it, Logan pulled her even closer and soon rolled over so that she was underneath him. Feeling how her hands moved under his shirt after he deepened the kiss, he didn't listen to reason that told him to stop and not to go further. Hearing her soft moans when he stroked down the curve between her rips and hips, he knew even if he wanted to he wasn't able to stop anymore. The berserker in his soul practically celebrated and looked forward to another reunion with her, so he began to growl when she pushed him back a bit. First looking at her rather pissed, he soon realized that she, too, didn't even think about stopping when she pulled his shirt over his head. Looking into her eyes, he had to smirk satisfied when he realized how dilated her pupils already were, before he noticed her flushed cheeks and concentrated on her racing heart. Impatiently, he pulled her into another deep and rough kiss and made her fall backwards again.

He knew what he was doing was horribly wrong, even if it was everything he ever wanted. Still he refused to stop. He couldn't anymore and told him that it was her doing. That she started it. So Logan decided to get what he could out of this situation and to deal with the consequences of it later…

**Whew, didn't think that I would make it this week. But well, here it is! ; ) I added some stuff while typing the prewritten stuff up. I'd prewritten this chapter till the scene with Logan leaving the bedroom rather pissed. I just came up with the rest and it nearly took me 20 minutes to decide if they should do it or not. LOL Well, thanks again for all the nice reviews!!! Hope you enjoyed it. One more chapter to go. : ( But well, I am more than glad that you guys liked it so far: ) Thanks and see ya!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's note:** Thanks for all the emails I got in which you guys wanted to help me after my computer crash. I spent two hours yesterday and somehow managed to find the file again. : (_

_The original document was completely destroyed and wasn't of any use anymore, so I kept on searching, since I saved the chapter a lots of times in between. And tadaa! It was hidden as a weird titled .tmp file somewhere else. When I opened it, I received some strange letters, but the whole text was hidden in between. So I didn't have (Thank God!!!) to re write everything. I tried it and it absolutely didn't work. : ( So, here it is. The last chapter! Have fun reading it!!! ; )_

**Return to Weapon X**

Warm water ran down her soaped ivory skin and fiery red hair, while she had her eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling it gave her. For the first time in months she felt alive again. Felt the strength she was used to returning to her, which she had lacked during her time with Weapon X. Her long fingers brushed briefly over the still visible bite mark that was left from the last night. It had been a night full of twisted emotions. They had been rough and gentle, had been loving and passionate, wild and caring…

She didn't know what to think about it, though parts in her wanted it. By letting it happen, she knew, it would only become harder to look into Scott's face. Absently her hand stroked over her belly and she heaved a deep sigh, before she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a large white towel from a pile on a wooden shelve right next to her, she wrapped it around her still slightly slender form; taking another to dry her long hair with it before she walked over to a mirror. Looking into it while her hands kept on rubbing her hair with the towel, she recalled what she had unmistakably seen in his eyes.

It had been so easy for her to read in them that he had been torn between pushing her away and giving in. That he was fighting with the last moral part he had left within him. He wanted to listen to reason, as she had wanted. But at the same time their bodies had pushed too hard to bring them together. And now she felt guilty… Guilty because she had cheated, guilty because she knew she couldn't hide it in front of her fiancé and guilty because she had seen in his eyes that it wouldn't happen again. This night had been a unique exception and he would very likely either not come back with her or leave right after he had gotten his things from the mansion.

Brushing through her hair lost in thoughts, she walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed; looking at his still sleeping form that was sprawled on his belly over the whole bed, while the sheets were only covering his thighs. She smiled slightly when he sighed and pulled the pillow closer just to bury his face even more into it. She knew him well enough by now that he would very likely awake soon. And she was right…

After another deep sigh, he turned his head towards her and opened his hazel eyes sleepily. "Morning," Jean said softly and fixed her eyes on her hands quickly when he slowly sat up; not caring about the sheets that were falling down.

"Mornin'," Logan grunted, his voice still thick with sleep and ran a hand through his tousled her, which stuck up into every direction possible and made her blush by the thought about how cute it actually looked on him. "How late is it?" he asked and cracked his neck to get rid off the painful pressure on it.

"Nearly 10 a.m. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a log!" he yawned and slowly got up. "I need a shower…" With that he got up and walked over to the bathroom.

Hearing how he closed the door, Jean quickly jumped up when she realized that her whole stuff was still in it. Opening the door, she looked directly into his confused face and noticed the cocked eyebrow he gave her. "I still need my things. Sorry!" she apologized, blushing slightly when she realized that her eyes had looked at his body maybe a second too long.

"Don't mind if you dress here, Red," Logan replied and turned on the water as hot as possible as he was used to in the morning. Living at the mansion for some time, he had soon figured that he couldn't get the water as cold as he liked it. Being used to snowy mountain rivers and lakes in Canada, he had decided that he might try the opposite as well. Heating his body up to nearly being burned before he quickly changed the temperature into the opposite, he had figured that the shock the cold water gave him right afterwards, nearly made him feel home. Nevertheless, he missed the icy water of the mountains very much…

"You can actually cope with that?" Jean asked him in disbelief when the mirror began to mist and thick steam, that make her think she was thrown right into the climate of a rainforest, made her feel sweaty again.

"Sure," he answered with a shrug and had to smirk when he saw that she still held her towel very tight. "Get dressed, Jean. Nothin' I haven't seen already."

Blushing, she broke eye contact and turned her back to him, before she slowly began to put crème on her body. Watching her closely, Logan swallowed hard and immediately felt a strong heat rising within him. Turning his head to the shower again, he quickly changed the temperature to as cold as possible, which earned him a confuse look of her. Seeing that she had already taken care of all body parts except her back, Logan reached automatically over and took the lotion out of her hands. When he touched her back, she gasped and tensed her muscles briefly; not being able to stop her heart from kicking into a deadly strong rhythm. Closing her eyes, Jean couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of his hands massaging her sore muscles. Leaning into his touch, she shivered slightly and goose bumps soon became very visible on her skin. Seeing it, Logan stepped back and put the lotion away, before he stepped into the shower; leaving her rather confused in the middle of the room. "Get dressed! We head off after breakfast," Logan said and waited until he heard how she left the room. Hearing the door being closed by her, he let out a deep hiss and leant against the cold wall of the shower, while icy cold water poured down on him.

Waiting for his body to cool down again before he took the shower gel into his hands, he couldn't help but shake his head. This had been close, too close before he would have done something very stupid. And he began to hate her for this. She was the only person he knew that could make him lose control within seconds. Because of her he had to feel things he never wanted to feel in his life and because of her he had probably done the second biggest mistake in his entire being. Sighing, Logan began to wash off the foam quickly before he turned off the water and stepped out. Wrapping a towel around his hips, he knew he had to make a decision soon. Looking into the mirror while he began to brush his teeth, he began to think about possible ways and realized that only one decision could be the right one for him and her. So he made it…

* * *

After a long breakfast during which he tried his best to avoid her, they followed Heather and James towards the hangar where the others were already waiting. While Jean only said a brief good-bye and thanked the team for rescuing them, she watched how Logan took his time with his friends. It was more than only obvious to her that he liked this place, also being here and she began to feel strangely. At least something strange was gathering in her chest and soon felt a painful pressure she never experienced before. And it didn't take long for her to figure out what it was. She felt suddenly scared…

Seeing how he waved once more to the others, she turned around to follow Heather and James up the ramp into the jet. Taking her seat, Jean fastened the seatbelt and stared out of the small window; thinking about what might happen when they returned back home…

Logan took the seat right behind his former teammates, so that they were able to talk a bit more. He had noticed the strange look on Jean's eyes and asked himself if she was sensing something. He could only guess what it looked like within her by the thought of facing the Boyscout again. Still, he didn't care. If their fearless leader made the decision to attack him, he would teach him a lesson about what fear really looked like. Nodding towards Heather who had asked him if everything was alright, Logan heaved a brief sigh and leant back into his seat when the jet's engines roared to life. Soon he would be home again. Even if it didn't feel like home to him anymore…

* * *

The closer they got, the more Jean was close to freak out. Biting her pale lips, which color was only a bit darker than her white face, she had run to the toilet twice by now when a strong nausea had come up. Sitting down again, she thankful took the glass of water Heather offered her, while she briefly met Logan's gaze who gave her one of his brief illegible looks that could only made her guess what he was thinking. Swallowing the water, she put she glass down and closed her eyes. Leaning her head back against the rest, she kneaded her hands nervously. Right after they had taken off, she had begun to prepare all kinds of sentences she thought would stop Scott from freaking out, would explain the whole situation to him. Still, she couldn't help but feel scared to death. She might be able to lie to herself about that everything would turn out fine, but in fact she knew that they were heading right into a disaster, which would change at least her life forever.

Switching her gaze briefly to Logan, who was talking to his friends right now, Jean asked herself what he would do. If Scott attacked him, she was completely prepared for that, he would probably face the whole wrath of an angry Wolverine that waited too long to fight for dominancy over the mansion. And she already knew who would win… She had seen the Wolverine at work. Had seen how lethal and merciless he could be if he had to fight his way out of something. And Scott's blasts might be able to injure him or stop him briefly, but he wouldn't be able to react that fast to stop a fully outraged Wolverine, whose thoughts were simply _either you or me_ in such a situation. And she had seen that he could push himself beyond limits to guarantee his survival. Looking out of the window again, Jean felt how those primal thoughts sent a shiver down her spine. Especially by recalling how much of the opposite he could be. Even if he rather preferred to die than admit it, she had taken a peek at his gentle side during their time at Weapon X and the last night. And this thought made her instantly shiver again…

Feeling the sudden change, Jean awoke from her daydreams as she realized that the jet was already landing. Giving Logan a frightened look, she immediately felt sick again when her heart kicked into high gear. Running a hand through her face, Jean felt the cold sweat on her forehand and began to quiver, while he had his eyes fixed to the front again. Now was the time to test if her prepared words were successful or not. Thinking about it, she noticed that she couldn't even remember what those words were. Wrapping her arms around herself, Jean closed her eyes again and leant her head back; desperately trying to stop her body from collapsing in fear and nervousness.

As soon as the jet had landed, Logan got up from his seat and took look at her. Even if she hadn't spoken it out aloud, he had felt her emotions running wild the whole time through. And it nearly made the berserker within him freak out, too. The possessive part of him wanted to pull her close and protect her against everyone who wanted to touch her. The rational part of him, which had the upper hand right now, knew that both of them had to face the truth. And this would be more than ugly. He knew how he would react if his girlfriend was pregnant with a baby that wasn't his. He knew what he would do… But he couldn't tell what Scott would do… The only good thing was that the Boyscout hadn't his abilities and was able to smell him on her. If, then the whole situation would probably take another ugly turn. At least, he thought, the bite mark between her neck and shoulder wasn't that obvious anymore.

Stopping right next to her, Logan gave her a look and nodded towards the hatch. "You comin'?" he asked her softly, while Heather and James were already waiting at the open gate.

"I can't…," Jean whispered and shook her head, while she radiated a terrible fear that made the beast within him fight for dominancy again.

"You have to," he only replied and opened her seatbelt before he took her hand into his; being a bit more roughly than he actually wanted, since she had grabbed the armrest in a deadly, firm grip. "Come on, they're waiting."

Shaking all over, Jean fought against his movements towards the hatch and shook her head again. "Please, I can't…," she begged again and he sighed.

"Would the two of you go ahead and tell them we are out in a minute?" Logan asked his friends and James nodded.

"Sure. But don't be too rough with her, pal, okay?" the man answered and took his wife's hand. Stepping out of the jet, they looked surprised at the gathered mutants in the wide garden that was covered with thick white snow. "Look at that," James said and gave Heather a surprised look. Seeing how a bald man in a wheelchair made his way towards them, they descended the last steps of the hatch and took the hand they were offered.

"I'm Charles Xavier," the man greeted them and gave him one of his kind smiles. "Welcome to the mansion."

"I'm James McDonald Hudson," James introduced himself politely before he turned towards the red haired woman next to him. "That's my wife Heather McNeil Hudson."

"Hello, nice to meet you, sir," the woman said and smiled back at the older man if front of them, before she took notice of the approaching brown haired man with strange looking ruby quartz glasses.

"Where's Jean?" this one immediately asked obviously very nervous and turned his gaze to the hatch.

"Scott," Charles said and folded his hands in front of him. "I think it would be more polite to introduce you to our guest first, before asking questions."

Blushing a bit, the man ran a hand through his hair and held out a hand to each of the strangers. "I'm sorry. Scott Summers," he introduced himself and gave the hatch a short impatient look. "It's just…we thought they were dead."

Heather nodded. "So, you're her fiancé if I am not mistaken?" The man nodded a bit confused. "I see… Well, Logan tries to talk her into coming out."

"Why won't she come out?" Scott asked her frowning and crossed her arms in front of his chest, while Charles concentrated on Jean's brainwaves and nearly gasped when a rollercoaster of mixed feeling overwhelmed him.

"She's obviously stressed. Very stressed…"

"How do you know?" James asked the man in front of him surprised and received a smile from the Professor before he began to explain it to the couple.

* * *

Inside the jet, Logan still stood, arms crossed in front of the picture of misery Jean was and sighed in frustration. "Look, you can't stay in here forever. It doesn't change the fact that you have to face him sooner or later. You come out or he comes in, so what?" Hearing another sob as an answer, he sighed and turned around. "Either you come out with me now, or you've got to face One Eye by yourself. With me you have at least the change of hiding yourself, got that?" Beginning to move, he felt how she suddenly grabbed his right hand firmly.

"Wait!" Jean pleaded and looked at him scared to death.

"Then move!" Logan replied impatiently and pulled her up with an easy movement of his right arm. "Hiding doesn't change anything. He'll find out, you can't prevent that from happening, Red!" Seeing how she wiped away her tears and still held on to him tightly, he gave her one last look, before he moved towards the hatch; dragging the shaking woman behind him with her…

* * *

By now also Storm and Rogue were gathered around the Professor and switched their heads to the jet when they heard the creak of the hatch. Seeing two people coming out of it, nothing could stop Scott from starting into a deadly run towards the red haired woman, who only gave him a more than frightened look. Not caring about Logan who still held her hand firmly, the mutant threw himself at the woman and clung to her as if she would vanish if he let go. "God, Jean…," Scott whispered close to start crying in relief, before he kissed her mouth and cheek desperately. "We thought you were dead." Pulling her even closer, while Jean had her eyes fixed on Logan, she suddenly felt how her fiancé stiffened. It didn't take long until he slowly let go of her and stepped back a bit.

Even if she couldn't see his eyes, she could easily follow the movement of his head, which lowered a bit to her abdomen, before he switched back to her face and then to Logan, whose eyes were as cold as ever when he faced his leader. Seeing how Scott reached out with his right hand, Jean froze on the spot when he ran his hand over the bulge on her belly slowly. Hearing the disgusted snort, she only saw how his eyes flashed red in anger through his glasses before he pushed her roughly away and turned around.

"No, wait!" Jean cried and tried to get a hold on his hands, but Scott turned around and raised it warningly.

"Don't!" he hissed while his cheek tensed dangerously. Walking over to the others, he shouldered them roughly out of the way and walked towards the mansion with his hands buried in his pockets.

Burying her face in her hands, Jean turned towards Logan and leant against him sobbing, whereas he could only watched how Scott slammed the doors open in anger. The sound of cracking wood vibrated in his sensitive ears and he knew the others probably weren't even aware of it. Looking towards the others, he slowly began to move again; shoving her down the hatch with him, when suddenly Storm and Rogue started to ran towards them.

"Logan!" Rogue cried and he quickly had to let go of Jean when the young woman threw herself at him crying. Holding her tight, he looked at Storm who embraced the still messed up Jean and gave him a confused look. He only shook his head and gave Rogue a brief kiss on the forehead, before he let go of her.

Embracing Storm tightly, who kissed him on the cheek, he heard her relieved sobs on his neck. "God, we really thought we lost the two of you…," the woman cried when she let go of him after a while. "Where have you guys been? And what has gotten into Scott?" Completely confused Storm looked to and fro; realizing how messed up Jean was when the redhead clung to Logan again.

"Later okay?" this one only said and walked over to the Professor, who, as he could tell, was more than relieved to see them.

Shaking Logan's hand before he embraced Jean, Charles scanned them from head to toe to see if they were really okay, except obvious mental exhaustion. "I can't even tell you how good it is to see you again. Let's go inside. I already told your friends that they can stay overnight, Logan."

Following the Professor's lead, Logan nodded briefly. "Thanks…"

* * *

Inside, the adults gathered in Professor X's office which, as Logan immediately noticed, was still the same except the Christmas decoration that could be found everywhere in the mansion. He sat down on a sofa on the right of the room with Jean next to him, while Storm and Kurt took the seats in front of the desk. Heather and James had chosen the two chairs next to the sofa. Folding his hands in front of his face while his elbows were on the armrests, the Professor looked at his returned mutants intently; noticing Jean's condition clearly. "Are the two of you really alright?" he asked and switched between them.

"More or less," Logan replied and felt how Jean tightened the grip on his left hand.

"Jean? What about you?" Charles asked the woman and was clearly concerned for her well being. "Do you need medical attention?"

Shaking her head, the redhead didn't look up. "No…"

"What happened?" Ororo asked them all of a sudden and made Logan shrug.

"You tell me!" he replied and gave Kurt a questioning look. "Last thing I know is that I took off with Jubes and the Elf…"

Kurt nodded. "Ja. You sent us ahead a bit to cover our backs and when we turned around you were gone. We looked for you, but couldn't find you, mein Freund."

"Scott first believed you took off alone because you found something," Ororo added on what Logan could only snort and shake his head. "But since even Jean couldn't reach you, we began to look for you in teams. We also asked the Professor for help, but he could not even locate you with Cerebro. Two days later, Jean was suddenly gone, too and soldiers began to attack us. They took out Kurt and Bobby with one blow, so we had to flee. We wanted to return with more mutants later, but it was completely useless." Shaking her head, Ororo looked at her hands. "The two of you were just gone. We looked for nearly two weeks without getting any results… So what happened? Where have you been?"

"Weapon X near Yukon, Alaska," Logan replied and saw how his teammates looked at him in surprise, while Charles face became grim.

"Alaska…," Storm said and raised a hand briefly. "No wonder that we couldn't find you. We turned Canada upside down."

Turning to Charles, Logan narrowed his eyes briefly. "The mission was a trap. From what I've caught they'd planned to capture me. Otherwise you'd never been able to find their facility."

"But why Jean then?" Ororo asked confused.

"Simple. Because she's female. Jubes, Kitty and you were just lucky."

The Professor's fists were clenched firmly and he shook his head in disbelief. "I should have sensed it…"

"No, you couldn't Chuck," Logan said and moved a bit to get into a more comfortable position. "They are good in hiding stuff…"

"But who are they?" Ororo asked frowning and looked to and fro between Charles and Logan for help.

As an answer he extracted his claws on one hand. "That's them…"

Shocked, her eyes widened. "Oh my God! Those bastards who did this to you?" Looking at the Professor in disbelief, this one nodded without meeting her eyes. "What did they do this time?"

"Their fun stuff. Nothing you wanna know, 'Ro!"

"I wouldn't be asking otherwise! What did they do to you?"

Sighing, Logan fixed his glare on a smiling Santa Clause that stood on the table in front of him. He knew why he hated that stuff… "They tried to erase my memory again. To reprogram me as they called it…"

"And to Jean?" the woman asked next and nodded to her friend, who appeared to her more like a stature.

Looking up, since Logan didn't reply, Jean noticed that everyone was looking at her. Feeling how her heart kicked into high gear, she quickly lowered her gaze again. "Some tests…," she replied barely audible and hoped to satisfy the others with it.

Noticing her friend's behavior, Storm suddenly felt scares. She could tell that there was more behind than only tests. "They…they didn't rape you or something, did they?" she asked carefully and let out a deep breath when the redhead shook her head.

"One of them tried. But he was interrupted by this scientist guy," Jean added calmly and looked down on her hand that was still entwined with Logan's.

"Who is he?" Ororo asked with a slight flash of pure white in her eyes.

"Doesn't matter!" Logan cut her off. "He's dead. So are the scientists and most of the soldiers."

Seeing the confused looks on the other's faces, he knew what would come next.

"How?" Kurt asked him even if he already knew the answer.

"What do you think?" Logan said and held up his free hand. "The only guys I couldn't get my hands on was the director," he added towards Charles who wasn't as surprised as the others, since he'd seen what the mutant was capable of when he's read his mind.

"And how did you find Jean?" Ororo wanted to know and turned a bit to have a better look at him.

"They brought her into a cell next to mine one day. After finding out that we know each other they tossed her into mine." He forgot intentionally to mention _how_ she was pushed into his cell, when Charles came up with the next question.

"I'm sorry to be so direct but…," he began and gave Jean, who was lost in her own thoughts, a look. "…from what I've seen in your mind once and from Jean's strange behavior I can tell that this wasn't all, Logan. I need to know exactly what they did to both of you to be of any help."

Meeting the older man's gaze, Logan's muscles tensed briefly. Up to know he'd done his best to shield his mind against him, to not let him know what exactly had happened. It wasn't because of what they'd done to him. He was more concerned for her. Looking at Jean, he only saw her nodding briefly to show him that it was okay for her if the others knew about it, too. Sighing in frustration, he ran a hand through his face and began to tell the whole story.

When he had finished, Ororo was staring at them in shock while tears ran down her face. Kurt had a rosary in his hands and was praying in silence, while Charles look even scared the Wolverine completely. Logan was sure that man could even wake the dead with it. He'd never seen him that angry and merciless. But a look on Heather and James, who, too, hadn't known everything so far, also told him that the older man wasn't the only scary one in that room right now.

"So that's why Scott reacted like that…," Ororo said after a while more to her herself and shook her head. "Sorry for saying this, but I'm glad you killed them!"

Heather let out a short derisive hiss in disbelief. "They really burnt you alive?"

"Had worse, darlin'," Logan answered briefly with a cocked eyebrow.

"How can you say that?" she gave back with a slight trace of anger in her voice. "What's worse than being burned alive?"

Snorting, Logan gave a short hatred smirk. "Believe me, they can do worse than that!"

Shaking his head still in shock, Charles turned to their two guests in the chairs. "Kurt will show you a room where you can stay at. We eat dinner together at 6 p.m. in the dining room downstairs. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask!"

"Thank you, sir!" James nodded and smiled briefly before he and his wife got up and left together with the blue mutant.

"I don't believe this!" Charles hissed furious after the door was closed behind them.

"Don't blame him for doing it!" Jean pleaded and made him look up. "He had no other choice!"

"Jean, I would never blame Logan for saving your life!" Charles replied calmly. "I even call it lucky that the two of you were together most of the time. I don't even dare to imagine what else they would have done…"

"Yeah, as I said," Ororo nodded darkly. "Thank God, they are dead!"

"I suggest the two of you rest until dinner. You still look very exhausted," Charles said after a while and Logan nodded. Getting up, he pulled Jean with him and left followed by Ororo the room.

"I'm really glad the two of you are back," the woman said once more, hugging and kissing them again. "And don't worry about Scott," she said to Jean soothingly. "If he gets to know the truth, he'll feel sorry for behaving like an idiot."

Stopping at Logan's door, Jean smiled slightly and nodded even if she knew better. "Yeah…"

"See you later then," Ororo said and walked down the corridor.

Seeing how Logan opened the door, Jean gave him an insecure look. "Can I stay with you? I can't go to him now…" Stepping inside of his room, he turned to look at her briefly before he nodded in agreement and waited for her to come in. "Thanks," Jean said calmly and watched how his eyes quickly scanned the room. She knew about his ability to know exactly, no matter how long he was away, where he'd left everything. Since he didn't give any of his casual grunts or snores, she assumed that everything was fine. Afterwards, he walked over to the bed and let himself fall backwards. Sitting down on the edge of it, Jean took a look around herself, unaware that he was watching her.

"I don't bite!" Logan growled and nodded to the empty spot next to him. "You're tired, so lay down and sleep!" Grabbing his pillow he rolled over to his right side and closed his eyes; heaving a deep satisfied sigh.

Watching him, Jean finally laid down next to him and realized that he was already deeply asleep. To her it was a complete miracle how he did this. She knew he either slept lightly due to nightmares and strolled around the mansion if he couldn't or wouldn't sleep, or, like now, he laid or sat down and was completely gone within seconds. Turning her back towards him, since she always slept on her right side, she grabbed a pillow on her own and closed her eyes; feeling how the tiredness began to overwhelm her slowly. It didn't take long for him to pull her closer with one arms, when the possessiveness of him took over unconsciously. Smiling in slumber, Jean covered his hands with hers and drifted completely into oblivion.

* * *

Later, everyone else was gathered in the dining room and waited for them to reappear. To reconcile time, Ororo had begun to question James and Heather about Logan's past with them, while Scott commented some things with hatred snores. "So, he was a member of your team after you've found him?"

"Yes, at least he stayed with us for some time. But when James offered him the leadership, he soon took of," Heather explained and noticed that also Charles and some younger woman were listening attentively.

"Of course he did," Scott spat. "It had to do with being responsible for something…"

Bending forward, the redhead, but also Ororo, Jubilee and Rogue gave him a warning look. "You don't know him one bit!" the woman said and saw how Scott turned his head into her direction.

"Excuse me?"

"Scott, just because you are pissed off about something of which you don't even know the whole story, you do not have to act like a complete asshole now," Ororo said angrily and narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry, the asshole role is already allocated!" he shot back and heard how Charles cleared his throat warningly.

"I wonder where they are…," Rogue mumbled and looked at Bobby briefly who could only shrug.

"Maybe sleeping," this one suggested and saw Scott's arrogant smirk. "Not what you think now!"

"Did I say something?" the man replied and crossed his arms.

"Call Logan arrogant bastard once more and hell brakes lose here. Bet on that!" Jubilee shot at him angrily and shook her head.

"Is it always like this between him and Logan?" Heather asked Ororo calmly and the woman heaved a deep sigh.

"Let's say…they weren't very fond of each other from the first moment they met…"

Nodding, the redhead figured the problem. "Jean?"

"Precisely!" Ororo replied and looked at her watch. "I'll check on them. Be right back!"

Getting up, she left the room and walked over to the staircase where she ascended the stairs. Walking down the long corridor, she stopped at Logan's door and listened carefully. Since she couldn't hear the tiniest sound, she knocked carefully and waited. Frowning, Ororo opened the door carefully and looked into the room. "Logan?" she asked in a whisper and came closer when he didn't react. Looking at the sleeping couple on the bed, that clung to each other tightly and looked more like one person, she bent forward a bit and touched Logan's shoulder slightly. "Logan?" Shrieking, she quickly jumped backwards when he slashed out at her all of a sudden and fell to the ground. Staring into his confused eyes, while he held Jean tight, she began to quiver in shock. "What…what are you doing?"

"'Ro?" he asked confused and shook his head slightly while he tried to calm his racing heart. "What did you do?"

"I only touched your shoulder," she replied and got up slowly; still she kept a distance between them.

"Don't do that again!" he warned her and retracted his claws on his left hand again, while he checked if Jean was okay.

"What was this about?"

"I thought you were one of them, sorry…," he said calmly and ran a hand through his face. "What do you want anyway?"

"We're waiting with dinner. I only wanted to ask if you're coming or not…," Ororo said calmly and wrapped her hands around herself, still feeling the aftereffects of his attack. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. If you want to sleep I'll…"

"No, it's okay. She needs to eat," he cut her off began to shake the redhead next to him slightly. "Jean? Come on, wake up, darlin'…" Seeing how she pulled a face after a while and cuddled up to him even more, he shook her a bit harder. "Come on. Wake up!"

"What?" Jean mumbled after a while, her voice thick with sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"Time to eat, Red," Logan said and pulled a strand out of her face, while he was watched closely by Ororo, who was surprised about his unfamiliar gently behavior.

"What time is it?" the woman asked and slowly let go of him; still not noticing her best friend right next to her.

"Past 6:30 p.m.," that one replied and made Jean startle a bit. "Sorry, for waking you."

Shaking her head, the redhead ran a hand through her face. "It's okay. If I sleep too much now, I can't find any later." Getting up, she joined Logan, who was already standing next to Ororo and walked with them towards the door.

"I warn you," the weather witch said when they reached the lower level. "Scott is a real bastard. Don't do anything to provoke him, Logan!"

Snorting, this one buried his hands in his pockets. "Better tell him not to provoke me!"

"Don't start anything. Please!" Jean begged him and touched his arm briefly.

Meeting her eyes, he finally sighed. "Fine… But if he attacks first…"

"No one's talking about that Logan. Only don't start anything by yourself!" Ororo said and entered the dining room. While she walked around the table and took her seat next to Heather again, Logan and Jean sat down on the last two empty seats opposite Scott. This one had still his arms crossed and was glaring at them through his glasses. Despite his calm outer appearance his muscles were tensed and his blood began to boil when he looked at Logan. This one on the contrary did his best to avoid his gaze, since he wanted to keep his promise not to start anything. By looking at his opposite this would be completely impossible.

"Had a good nap?" Heather asked them and smiled kindly, whereupon Jean smiled back slightly and nodded.

"Yeah. Didn't even know that I was that tired."

"Told you so," Logan said and met her eyes briefly.

"Do you already know what it's gonna be?" Jubilee asked excited and referred to the baby, while he cocked an eyebrow at Ororo who only shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry, but she has noticed it by herself. It wasn't my doing!"

"So? What's it gonna be, Wolvie? Come on, you know it! I can see that!"

James had to grin at his former teammate when he heard the nickname. "Another nickname, huh?" he asked smiling and bent forward a bit. "And still the womanizer as I see, pal!"

Smirking at his friend, Logan could only shrug and tried to ignore the snort Scott gave.

Since Charles noticed the tensed situation between both men, he quickly intervened and smiled at the other kindly. "Since we are all together now, let's finally begin to eat." Raising a glass he looked at his two mutants. "As I said before. Welcome back home and despite everything that happened, congratulation to the baby."

"I still want to know what's it gonna be, Wolvie!" Jubilee protested and looked at his friend pouting. "Come one, tell me! Pleaaasseee!"

Sighing, Logan cocked an eyebrow at her. "I hope not as annoying as you, Jubes!"

Giggling, Kitty and Rogue grinned at her friend, while this one stuck out her tongue at them. "That's not an answer!"

"Actually it was," he smirked. "You just didn't get it."

Groaning, the girl stabbed some peas with her fork. "You are still as mean as ever!"

Giggling, Heather shook her head and gave James an amused look. "Still the same old Logan, huh?"

"Definitely!" her husband replied grinning and sipped on his water.

"Jerk!" Jubilee cursed and gave Logan an angry glare, but this one only chuckled smirking.

"Everyone got it, except you, Jubes. Right guys?" Bobby asked his friends who only nodded. "See? You're just too dumb!"

"Dumb?" the girl shrieked and let her fork fall out of her hands. "I give you dumb, Popsicle!"

"Guys, come on! Not when others want to eat!" Ororo intervened and stopped Jubilee from throwing peas at her opposite.

"So later, bet on that!" the girl said and narrowed her eyes, while Bobby could only grin.

"Yeah, what ever! What do you wanna do? Throw ice at me?" crossing his arms playfully he gave her a wide grin.

"You'll see! Revenge is sweet, honey!"

"Now you made her angry," Kitty joked and knew that she just added herself to Jubilee's revenge list. "Ah, come on, Jubes! You are really dumb. Logan said he hopes not as annoying as_ you_. He did not say as Bobby, did he? So what do think is it gonna be?"

Cocking an eyebrow at the girl, Logan watched with amusement how the girl thought about it. Chuckling, he shook his head and sipped on his water, while even Jean had to smile. "Dumb fits ya!"

Just as Jubilee was about to shoot something back, Jean turned towards her a bit. "Up to now it looks like a girl."

"Satisfied?" he added and began to eat slowly.

"A girl?" the young Asian woman asked and suddenly had to grin. "Oh, I wanna see that! Wolvie and a girl…," she purred and grinned even wider by the look he gave her. "That'll be even better than television!"

"Why's that?" James asked her curiously and ignored the warning growl Logan gave the girl.

"He can do everything, but _never_ handle a baby girl! We once went shopping in a mall and there was a kindergarten which did a field trip. And there was this cute little girl who got lost and ran directly into Wolvie here and…"

"Jubes!" Logan growled warningly. "You wanna still be able to eat, right?"

"Come on, I wanna know!" James said and winked at the girl. "What happened then?"

Seeing how Logan kneaded the spots on his knuckles where his claws came out, Jubilee bent forward a bit. "I tell ya later!" she whispered.

"Okay," James whispered back and grinned at his friend.

Jean had watched Scott closely in the meanwhile and was surprised that he was so calm. Still, she knew him well enough to see that he pushed himself to his limits to keep control. Seeing how he slowly put down his fork after he finished eating, a strange feeling spread in her chest and she knew something was terribly wrong all of a sudden.

"So," the man said and every head switched to him. "Where do you want to put the dog kennel, hm?"

"Scott!" Ororo said aloud warningly and noticed how Logan's head had shot upwards while his eyes turned ice cold.

"Dog kennel?" Heather asked him in confusion and looked to and fro the two men who were seizing each other up for coffins.

"Well, a cage would do, too, right?"

"Scott, I suggest you stop immediately," Charles warned him and gave his X-Men an angry look.

Jean felt how Logan had gripped the armrest firmly and covered his hand with hers. Feeling how her heart was racing in fear, she noticed that he was more than only close to the edge of losing his temper. "Don't. Please!" she begged him, but he kept his eyes on his opposite.

"Why dog kennel? I still don't get it!" Heather asked with a slight trace of anger and turned to Scott, who sat arms crossed and eyes fixed on his nemesis on his stool.

"Well, one animal needs plenty of room, but two… Right, Logan? Or do you want a kitty-box on every level?"

Staring at her fiancé in shock, while the others had fixed their eyes on Logan who had slammed his glass with such might on the table that it broke, Jean felt how tears came up. "How dare you…," she hissed and glared at him in anger.

Charles had turned to the man on his left and bent forward angrily. "Get out of this room, now! We have a talk later about your behavior, Scott!"

Ignoring Logan's menacing growl, Scott only shrugged and got up. Walking towards the door, he turned once more. "Don't forget to buy a flea collar!"

Only hearing how a stool crashed against the wall and seeing a shadow moving at the door, Jean jumped up shrieking when Logan threw himself at Scott, who shot his beam to late at his attacker. Gasping, she turned her head to the others for help, who were as paralyzed in shock as she was.

Within seconds, James, Kurt, Bobby and Colossus had gotten up and followed the two fighting mutants, while Ororo embraced Jean tightly who had begun to sob. Turning her head to Charles, whose face was a mask of anger, she nodded and led Jean upstairs, while Heather followed them for support.

"Shall we go and help, too, Professor? Rogue asked and saw how this one shook his head. "But we could help…"

"No, Rogue!" Charles said and moved towards the door. "You don't want to get into a fight between them. Believe me."

* * *

"That came from the kitchen!" Bobby said and turned around a corner closely followed by the others. "Peter, you try to grab Logan. Kurt after he got a hold onto him, you teleport with them as far away from Scott as possible, okay?" Seeing how his teammates nodded, he stopped at the kitchen and gasped when he saw the mess in it. "Okay, where are they now?" Looking around, he soon noticed that it was unusual cold in the room. It didn't take long and his eyes caught the shattered window. "Outside!"

Just as they approached the window, James saw a shadow becoming bigger. "Duck!" he yelled and they barely jumped aside, when Scott crashed through it and shattered another window to pieces. Hearing the loud hollow sound he made when he crashed against the counter, James reacted as fast as he could and threw himself at him when Wolverine appeared.

"Logan, stop!" Bobby yelled before he could even realize that it was not his teammate who stood in front of him. Seeing how Scott fought to get free of James iron grip, Peter quickly threw himself at Wolverine, before this one was able to leap at his nemesis and yelled at Kurt to teleport. Watching them disappear after Wolverine growled aloud in anger, Bobby only hoped that they could manage to get him under control. "Are you crazy, Scott?" he asked his leader and shook his head, while James slowly let go of the injured man. "Do you want him to kill you?"

"Shut up!" Scott hissed and tried to get up, but fell directly down again with a painful hiss.

"That's your own fault, Scott," the Professor said who had entered the kitchen and looked at the mess. "What has gotten into you to provoke Logan that much? You know perfectly well how he reacts!"

"Well, I bet that's why he did it," James said and gave the messed up man a look.

"You don't even know the whole truth behind it," the Professor went on with his sermon and gave the two men a sign to lift him up. "Would you take him to the infirmary? I have to call Hank first, since I doubt that he will let Jean even touch him."

"I don't need medical attention," Scott spat and tried to stand on his own feet, but nearly collapsed again.

"No, you don't need it," Bobby said sarcastically. "If you have one intact bone in your body, I congratulate you!"

Helping the man towards the elevator, Charles looked around the half destroyed kitchen and concentrated on Jean.

* * *

Shrieking, when a familiar _bamf_ echoed through Logan's room, the three women nearly jumped of the bed in shock. Looking at the black smoke, which slowly vanished, they soon saw how Peter did his best to stop Wolverine from getting up. "Calm down, Logan!" the man panted and clearly had trouble to keep the beast underneath him from moving. "I could need a hand h…," he was about to say, when his teammate jumped up with roar and caused him to crash into the bathroom door; sending wooden splitters into every direction.

"Logan!" Ororo gasped and raised her hand to attack him if necessary, but this one wasn't even interested in it.

"Calm down, mein Freund!" Kurt tried to soothe him, but stepped back when the merciless pitch black eyes switched to him.

"When I say get off me, I mean it!" Wolverine growled and cracked his neck before he turned towards the women.

"If you already look like being pulled through a shredder, what does he look like?" Heather gasped with widened eyes, when she saw the torn and bloody clothes of her friend.

"What do you think?" her opposite growled still furious and began to pace to calm down.

"_Jean? Is Logan upstairs with you?"_

Startling by the sudden interruption, Jean received odd looks from the others. "It's Charles," she soothed them and concentrated on the open link. _"Yes, he is."_

"_Does he need medical attention, too?"_

Widening her eyes in shock, the redhead met Wolverine's gaze briefly, which slowly turned back to normal. "What did you do to him?" she asked him frightened and received only a snort as an answer. Looking at Kurt who helped Colossus back to his feet, she quickly scanned him. _"Logan not, but Peter needs some, I think. What happened to Scott?"_

"_Send Peter down. I called Hank and he will be here within the next hour. Scott seems to have his foot and some rips broken. Nothing that can't be fixed, but better make sure the two of them won't meet so soon again!"_

"_I will…"_ Switching her gaze to Logan, who had finally managed to get the berserker under control again, she looked at him with mixed emotions. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…," he grunted and sat down on the ground next to the destroyed bathroom door. Meeting Peter's eyes, he lowered his gaze. "Sorry for that!"

"Whatever…," that one replied and nodded when Jean told him to go down to the infirmary.

Heather had kneeled down next to her friend in the meanwhile and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you really okay? You looked pretty messed up…" Stroking through his hair gently, Ororo cocked an eyebrow at the woman before she turned to Jean who had her gaze lowered.

"You know that I can take some beating, darlin'," he smirked at Heather who gave him a kind smile. "And he looks worse, believe me!"

"I really want to know what had gotten into him…," Ororo said outraged and crossed her arms angrily. "How can he say those things? It's an innocent baby and not a monster…"

"It's my child and his girl, 'Ro! That's enough!" Logan said darkly and felt how his healing factor began to repair the damage he had taken.

"You guys and your rotten alpha-male stuff!" she yelled at him. "If you want to kill each other do it somewhere else next time and not in front of the children!"

Growling at her while his eyes blackened slightly, Logan's head shot up. "Did I attack him first?"

"Yes, you did! You attacked him first physically!" the woman shot back not minder pissed off. "You should have just let him go. No one would have gotten hurt and I don't even want to know how the room looks like you fought in."

Chuckling darkly, he got slowly up and came closer. "Easy for you to say, girl!"

Grabbing her friend's hand quickly, Jean shook her head and stopped Ororo from saying anything else. "Jean, you know…," the woman began but one look into the green eyes told her that it was enough.

"He's right. You haven't been there, 'Ro! So you don't know what this means to Logan," Jean said briefly and let go of her hand before she ran a hand through her tired face. "Would you leave us alone, please?" she asked both woman who nodded silently and left the room. Shaking her head, Jean heaved a deep sigh. "I knew this would happen…"

Sitting down on the edge next to her he nodded. "Haven't expected anything else of him…"

"And what now?"

Logan shrugged. "I bet Charles gives him a sermon and tells him everything. But I doubt this will change anything."

Frowning, Jean looked at him from aside before she understood what he meant. "He can't blame a child for what those bastards have done…"

"Not _a_ child, Jean," he replied and looked at her darkly. "My child. It would be different if it was someone else kid."

Sitting next to each other in silent, while both were lost on their own thoughts, Jean waited until she could feel Scott on their level again. Concentrating on him, she got up when she felt how he entered the room she used to share with him. Seeing how Logan grabbed his leather jacket, she waited until he was gone, before she got up and headed to her room. Not knocking on the door, she directly made her way into it and faced him.

"What do you want now?" he asked and tried to find a comfortable position on the bed with the plaster on his right leg. Hissing, when his rips hurt again, he leant back with a loud groan.

"It's your own fault, Scott!" Jean said even if she felt touched to see him suffering that much. And she could only thank a higher being that her friends had managed to intervene before one of them would have been killed. And she was convinced that it would have gotten that far… "What has gotten into you, can you tell me that?"

"What?" he asked angrily and looked up a bit. "I finally have you back after thinking you were dead for months and you are pregnant with his kid. So how else do you want me to react, Jean?"

"You don't know what happened," she said through clenched teeth and came a bit closer. "You don't…"

Snorting he shook his head. "I know it! The Professor has told me everything and what he has done to you only proves to me that he is a damn animal!"

Biting her lip while she felt tears coming up, Jean could only shake her head in disbelief. "Logan saved my life! Not only once in there…"

"By raping you?" he shot back and put as much disgust in the word as possible.

"He had no other choice, Scott!" she said aloud and felt her heart kicking into high gear. "This bastard pointed a weapon to my head and shot me before, so what do expect Logan to do? Let them kill me? Is that what you want?" she nearly yelled at him crying and saw how he looked down. "You have no idea what they did to us, what we've been through. And don't forget that I'm only staying here because of Logan! He got us out! Only because of him I am here. So how dare you to treat him as if it was his fault?"

Not saying anything for a while, Scott crossed his arms as good as possible. "You think I don't know, do you?" he asked her more calmly but still with a more than angry undertone.

"Know what?" Jean asked and stopped her pacing while she wiped away her tears for the fifth time.

"Your neck. I've seen it…," was all he said and her eyes grew wide in shock. Grinning in disbelief, while he gave a short derisive laugh Scott shook his head. "You really believed I wouldn't notice that you slept with him?"

Looking down embarrassed, she began to bite her lip. "It just happened…"

"Just happened…," he spat through clenched teeth. "Hope ya had fun!"

Running a hand through her wet face, Jean heaved a deep sigh and waited for her nerves to calm down a bit. "Look,…we've been together in that cell for five months. We have been through hell together, so yeah…," she sat and opened her arms in despair. "It just happened…"

Scott could only give her a skeptical look and shook his head again. "And the next thing is that you want to tell me he doesn't mean anything to you, right?" he asked her in return and saw how her cheeks blushed a bit. "Jean… I have seen how you look at him since he stepped into that school. You can't hide this attraction to him and I have only waited for that moment!"

"Thanks for trusting me…," she gave back and walked over to the window to look out. Scanning the garden, she raised an eyebrow when she saw Logan with Heather sitting on the veranda. She could tell by their body language that they talked about something serious.

"Jean…," Scott suddenly said and made her startle a bit by the sound of his voice. "You know I love you. I could even forgive you that, because I know that it was a unique thing for him." Seeing how she narrowed her eyes angrily, he raised a hand to tell her to stop and listen to him. "And I would do anything…but not raising his child!"

"It's also my child, Scott!" Jean said aloud and turned to face him completely. "This child is also part of me. You can't blame it for what happened! It's a baby for God's sake!"

Sighing, he ran a hand through his face. "I am not blaming the baby. But you know what I think about him… And you can't expect me to care for his child. Sorry, I can't do that!"

Staring at him for some time in disbelief, Jean fixed her eyes on the ground. "What do you want me to do? I can't get rid off it anymore if that's what you want. And I wouldn't do this!"

"Then give it to him. It's his kid, so let him handle it," he replied coolly without looking at her.

"Sure. And the next thing you tell me is that I'm not allowed to care for my baby, huh? Do you even know what you're saying, Scott? You wanted to have children as far as I can remember!" she nearly yelled at him and felt her blood boiling within her.

"Yeah, I want. But not his!" he shot back using the same undertone than she had.

Shaking her head, Jean walked over to the door. Just as she had grabbed the doorknob, she stopped and glared at him once more. "Can you even understand what it felt like for me?" she asked him through clenched teeth. "The fear I had to experience that if it's a girl they would kill it and force another one onto me? Can you understand that only for a second, Scott?"

"Would have been better if you ask me," he replied and stared at the opposite wall. "Because Logan won't take care of it! And you know that. I bet he'll leave with his former teammates or shortly after them, Jean. So face the truth about him!"

Shaking her head, she slammed the door shut behind her as hard as she could. Leaning against it, Jean heaved deep calming breath before she ran a hand through her face and wiped away her tears with it. Seeing how Ororo, who was just passing through, watched her, she couldn't help but glide down and start sobbing desperately…

* * *

"You can't do this!" Heather said for the at least third time and looked at her friend, who was sipping on his beer while he held a cigar in his other hand.

"Why not?" he only asked and looked into the darkness of the garden.

"Logan, this is your child. And it needs you as much as it needs Jean."

"And?"

Groaning, the woman made a turn in despair. "You are still as stubborn as I know you! You can't just leave with us tomorrow."

Shrugging, he exhaled the smoke and watched how ash fell to the ground. "Either you take me with ya in the jet, or I use my bike. The second way takes longer, so what?"

Sitting down on the stool opposite him, she bent forward to look him right into his hazel eyes, which were more black in the dim light the kitchen projected. "Why?"

"Do I have to explain every step I make?" he asked her angrily and glared at the woman briefly.

"Yeah. If you leave your child, then you have to!" Heather shot back and stopped him from getting up. "Why?"

"You know why!" he hissed pissed off and pulled his hand away from her. "I don't want to have kids, that's it."

Sighing, the woman ran a hand through her long hair. "Too late for that, isn't it? This child is yours, Logan and it will exist soon. And you can't just pack your things and leave Jean alone with it!" Giving him the same angry look, she held it until he looked away. "Why do you want to give this up? You care for her, she cares for you… So why? I don't get it!"

Sipping on his beer, he shook his head and put the empty bottle down before he got up to walked through the garden. As long as she would stop questioning his decisions, it was fine for him. It wouldn't change anything anyway. He made a decision, so it was settled and nothing and no one could change this. "Stop following me!" he growled when he hurt her footsteps behind him.

"No, I won't!" Heather said aloud and grabbed his jacket roughly to make him turn around. Ignoring the growl, she grabbed both wrists of him firmly. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to have a family, damn it!" he grunted through gritted teeth and tried to get rid of her. "You got your answer so leave me alone, girl!"

"You still think this is all happening because of you, don't you?"

"And it fucking is! They did this stuff to her because of me!"

Giving a laugh, Heather shook her head. "Did you ever think about the fact that Jean is still alive _because_ of you? That knowing you was the thing that kept her alive?" Hearing his snort, she tightened her grip. "What do you think would have happened to her if they hadn't gotten to know about your connection to her, Logan? Then this bastard would have raped her and not only he would have! They would have done thing to her like the woman you have told us about during the meeting. They would have shot her like an animal. Knowing you had guaranteed her survival because to them she was something special! And only because of you!" she nearly yelled at him outraged and noticed that he had stopped the pulling. "And I know you well enough to see how much she means to you!"

"And that's the point, don't you guys get it?" he barked back at her. "What do you think how many people are out there who want to see me dead, eh? What do you think will their party look like if they get to know about her and the child? I can't have these things, don't you see that?"

"But you guys are save here. You have friends who will help you. You perfectly know that one call is enough, Logan! Trying to protect them honors you, but think about what you will lose at the same time!" she said and hissed when he pulled his arms away violently. Following him even further through the garden, until he stopped again, Heather kept a distance when she saw how the moonlight was reflected in his eyes. "You know, I thought about it."

"About what?" he grunted and crossed his arms.

"Why you told me to stick to James," she replied calmly and heard him sighing. "You know…after seeing how you look at her, I figured that there was something I couldn't give you. Something…was missing between us, I first thought. But then again, I thought about it again and it hit me…"

"Hope not to painful…," he hissed cynically and looked away.

"It hadn't had anything to do with me," Heather said with a visible sad undertone in her voice. "It was because of you, wasn't it?" Waiting for a reply, she knew he wouldn't give her one and smiled slightly. "The problem with you is not as others think that you can't feel. It's that you feel too much, right? Because of your mutation and enhanced senses. You pick up feelings all around you and have to deal with yours at the same time. And if you lose control once you know what happens…" Looking at him in the darkness, Heather knew she was right. She could tell it from the way he stood in front of her, even if she could hardly see him. "And that's your problem, Logan… Allowing yourself to feel too much. That's why you left me. And that's why you want to leave her…"

"Done with your chick stuff?" he growled after a while and tossed his cigar away. "Yeah? Good!" Not waiting for her, he walked back to the mansion, not caring that she followed him.

"You want to leave her, because she doesn't only make you feel too much, but because you already love her, isn't it?" Heather asked him angrily and tried to get a hold of him again. "And just because you are too damn proud and scared, you are willing to throw away the greatest thing you can have in your life. How stupid are you?"

"Stop analyzing me as if I am some fucking math task!" Logan yelled back at her and pushed the door open angrily; leaving small holes in the walls.

"Then tell me you are not a coward!" Heather shot back and ignored the looks he gave her. "Tell me that you are not afraid to lose yourself into something which might not last forever. You are afraid of being hurt again, so you doing the easiest thing and run away." Giving a short derisive laugh, she kept on following him upstairs. "It's funny, really. Fearless in battle but you shit your pants when it comes to let someone touch your heart. Good job, Logan! You should thank them for making you an emotional wrack!" Startling when he suddenly pushed her against a wall violently, she hold her breath for a moment; thinking that he would extract his claws and slice her into pieces.

"Shut.up!" Logan growled in a menacing low voice and pushed her roughly aside before he slammed his room door open; causing Jean and Ororo to jump in shock. Seeing them he narrowed his eyes to their maximum. "Get out!" he hissed and made both women look at each other, before she quickly left the room, just to startle again when he slammed the door shut right behind them.

Taking notice of Heather who heaved a deep sigh, Ororo gave her an angry look. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. Just told him the truth," the woman replied and began to walk towards the room they had been given for the night.

"And what truth?" the other woman asked again, eyeing her suspiciously. "I haven't seen him that pissed off against us ever…" Recalling the incident before Senator Kelly had stepped into the school, she tilted her head briefly. "Okay…once…"

"You'll see. He'll spend the whole night brooding, I hope. Good night!" Heather said and left them alone.

"Do you get it?" Ororo asked Jean, but this one shook her head.

"Do you help me pack my things tomorrow?" the redhead asked her and looked at her friend sadly.

"You sure you wanna do this? I mean…Scott behaved like an asshole, but…"

"Not after what he has said, 'Ro," Jean shook her head. "I can't forgive him calling my baby an animal first and then wishing that those bastards should have killed it…"

"Okay. You can stay at my room for tonight," Ororo nodded and shoved her into the direction of her room. "Let Logan calm down. I'm sure we can help him rebuilding his room tomorrow, too. So we need sleep!" Nudging her friend encouragingly, she laid an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

On the next morning, Ororo had helped Jean to pack her things as promised. Not knowing where to put them, they decided to leave them in the corridor first. Since Logan hadn't shown up for breakfast and was nowhere to be found, they met the others on the veranda when Heather and James wanted to fly back home.

"It's strange," Ororo noticed and looked around. "I mean you pissed him off pretty much, but…he wouldn't just let you guys go without saying goodbye…"

Noticing how Heather gave her a strange look, Jean began to frown when the woman tipped to her head. Concentrating, she understood what she wanted her to do…

* * *

Upstairs, Logan was packing his things into a bag, when Jean suddenly came in. "What are you doing?" she asked him and stopped at the door.

"What does it look like?" he replied without looking up or stopping what he was doing.

Coming closer, she watched him closely. "So you leave me alone with a child, huh?" she asked him dryly and tried to hide her pain behind a blank mask.

Sighing, Logan walked over to the wardrobe and pulled his things out of it, too. "You're not alone, Red…"

Jean gave a short derisive laugh and shook her head. "What else do you call it if the father just pisses off?"

Stopping in his movements, Logan looked up and glared at her angrily. "I'm NOT pissing off!" he hissed and caused her to smirk cynically.

"Oh, really? So you pack your stuff into a bag because you got tired of your wardrobe?!"

Shaking his head, he tried to stay calm by heaving a deep breath. Still, he felt his heart racing while his blood began to boil. "I told you that I don't want to have a child, Jean!"

Stepping closer, she faced him directly with a mask of anger, while her arms were crossed. "But you WILL have a child soon, Logan!" she said aloud and held his gaze. "Too late to change anything about it!"

"Not my problem!" he shot back and slammed the door of the wardrobes shut. "I said I don't wanna have a family and I meant it!"

Biting her lip, Jean shook her head in disbelief and was close to start crying. "How can you be so cold hearted all of a sudden? This is _our_ child, Logan! _Our_ baby. It's a part of you and me, if you want it or not…"

Turning around, he faced her angrily and threw his bag towards the door. "This child isn't even supposed to exist! What do you want to tell it later if it asks if it was a love child, huh?" he yelled at her and made her back off a bit. "You only exist because a son of a bitch pointed a weapon to you mother's head and made your father rape her? Is that what you want to tell it?!"

Jean could only stare at him in shock and kept on shaking her head in disbelief, while tears ran down her face. "I hope you never come back!" she hissed and turned around; leaving the room angrily, while Logan closed his eyes and ran a hand through his face. After staring on the ground for a moment, he finally grabbed his back and followed her.

"Jean…," he called after her and rand down the stairs.

"Piss off!" Jean yelled without even turning around and kept on walking down the corridor blindly.

"Jean, wait!" he tried it again and grabbed her hand; brining them both to a halt right in front of the kitchen where the others were still gathered on the veranda.

Turning around in one quick move, she gave him a slap around the face. "You wanted to piss off, so piss off, Logan!" she yelled at him and tore herself away from him crying. "I'm done with you!"

Feeling his temper failing him, he glared at her. "Damn it, don't you want to understand?" he asked her as loud as she was talking to him.

Laughing briefly, she nodded. "I do understand, Logan!" Jean hissed through clenched teeth. "I perfectly understand that the mighty Wolverine is nothing more than a damn coward! Too afraid to take responsibility his own child!" Looking away, while he tried to hold onto the last bit of temper he had, Logan ignored some of the others who had come to the door to look what was wrong. "You've hoped that it was a girl so that they'd get rid off it, don't you? So that you don't have to deal with it…," Jean asked him heavily crying through gritted teeth and began to shake when she held back a sob.

"This ain't true!" he hissed and faced her again.

"Really? I think it is…," she gave back and still tried to mask her pain with bitterness and anger, while her heart shattered into pieces.

"I don't have to listen to this shit!" Logan said angrily and pushed her out of the way to make his way to the door, where the others quickly stepped aside.

"Fine, run! That's the only thing you're good in! Running away from problems and your life…," Jean yelled after him and made him stop, while his hand grabbed the doorframe firmly. "You are a fucking coward, nothing more!"

"Say that again!" Logan yelled back at her and turned around again; slowly coming closer while his eyes sized her up for a coffin.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she stepped closer too; facing him even if her instincts told her to run. "You.are.a. she repeated slowly and in a low voice that was completely unusual for her. Logan narrowed his eyes in fury and gave the perfect expression as if he was about to slap her. "I know why you don't want to have a family or your child… Why you're running again…," she added and saw his muscles tense dangerously.

"Really?" he hissed and crossed his arms, too.

"You're afraid to fail! You're scared that something happens and that you're alone again because you think that it is all about you…"

"And it is…," Logan shot back on which she shook her head.

"No, it's not! They would have caught me and done those things to me or even worse if you hadn't been there, too!" Jean looked at him crying and heaved a deep breath to be able to speak further. "If you hadn't been there they would have raped me and forced me to do even other things and I would have ended like this woman had… And I would have never been able to get out of there if it wasn't because of you! You saved me. And our baby…."

"Heard that before," Logan grunted and looked away. Still, she noticed that he was a bit calmer.

"Logan, all I'm asking of you is to stay… I'm not asking you to marry me or change your life. Just stay…"

Turning his head, he looked into her pleading eyes for a while. "You have Cyke… He'll be a better father than me… I don't even know what it's like to be a child, Jean."

Wrapping her arms around herself, she shook her head. "Scott doesn't even look at me, Logan. And he said he would do anything, but never raising your child!" she answered crying. "Why do you think my stuff is standing in front of your room?" She looked at him again and saw that he shook his head.

"I don't want you in my room or bed, Red!"

Shocked about his unexpected reply she stared at him. "But…I thought you…," Jean stuttered confused.

"Yeah. And that's the point," Logan replied and looked onto the ground. "You love him, not me. And I don't want you in my room or life if you want me as a father only. I can't do this, sorry." With that he turned around and was about to walk towards the kitchen again, when he stopped once more. "Either you're in that package, too, or not. But I can't be just your friend anymore…"

Watching him leaving, Jean quickly stepped forward. "Why do you think did he throw me out this morning?" she asked him barely audible and he turned with a cocked eyebrow. "He told me to pack my things after I told him that I can't be with him anymore…" By a look into his face, while the others still looked to and fro between them, knowing that the couple wasn't even aware of them, she noticed that he was thinking about it. "But I don't want to move into your room either as long as you don't want to be a father for real, Logan. I don't want you to pretend to love this child if you want to get rid off it in reality…" Realizing her mistake, too late, she only saw how he moved closer quickly.

"I never said that I want to get rid off it, Jean! That's what you think! But _I_ never said that!" he hissed and made her back off.

"Then why did you pack?" Jean asked him in return and nodded towards the bag on his shoulder, but he only shook his head and looked at Heather and James who where still waiting outside. "Logan, please! I'm only asking you to stay and help me…nothing more…" Grabbing his hand, Jean gave him a pleading look again, while tears still ran down her face. Wiping them away gently, he gave her a last look, before he turned around and left.

Looking at the door in shock, she pulled a face and turned around; running down the corridor sobbing until she realized that she was standing in front of his room again. Looking at the box in front of it, she picked it up like in trance and carried it inside. After getting her suitcase, too, she closed the door behind her and dropped both things on the bed. Letting her eyes travel around the room, Jean didn't even realize that she was still crying heavily, when she got her toiletries bag out of the box and walked over to the bathroom. Looking at the few things he had left, she sobbed aloud when her hand reached out to move them away. As another hand grabbed her wrist…

"Don't even think about fighting for room…"

Turning around quickly, Jean's eyes looked directly into hazel pools, and felt how he let go of her hand. Realizing it, she let the bag fall and threw herself at him sobbing aloud, whereupon Logan pulled her close. "I thought you really left…," she cried and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, I had to say good bye, hadn't I?" he replied and stepped back a bit to wipe away her tears again.

But Jean noticed that he was keeping the distance on purpose. Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around herself. "But I still don't get it. Why did you pack?"

"Because you're right…," he replied barely audible and avoided her gaze. "I'm a coward…"

Sighing, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "There are people who want me dead, Jean. If someone of them finds out…they'll try to get the kid because it carries part of my genes. They won't stop hunting me, Jean. And you know that!"

Shaking her head, Jean came closer with a determine look in her eyes. "They won't get it! It's safe here, Logan. They would be stupid to attack a school full of mutants…" She heard him sigh in frustration and knew that he gave up for this time. Standing opposite each other rather helpless, she gave him looks from time to time. "So what now?" she asked him after a while and saw him shaking his head again.

"I can't be a friend only anymore, Jean," Logan told her once more, angry with himself about how weak she had made him. Back then he just took what he wanted when he wanted. And now he stood in a bathroom with her and discussed it…

"I don't want you to be a friend only, Logan," Jean replied and met his eyes briefly.

"Well, what do you want me to be?"

"What can you be?" she asked in return and had to smile slightly about how ridiculous this situation actually was.

Stepping closer, he cupped her chin and made her look at him. "Everything you want me to be…as long as you really want me…"

Moving closer, Jean held his gaze. "I want you to be the father of our baby, Logan…"

Letting go of her, he shook his head and stepped back again, which made her sigh in frustration. "I can't be that only, sorry!" About to walk back into his bedroom, he stopped when she raised her voice once more.

"And I want to try it…,"Jean added barely audible.

"Try what?" Logan asked and cocked an eyebrow at her, while she bit her lip.

"Us. If it works…" Looking down, she felt his eyes on her.

Not completely convinced, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Us as what?" he asked her skeptically and watched her closely when she looked up again.

"As a couple," Jean replied barely audible and blushed a bit. "That means…if you're fine with that…"

Turning around, Logan came closer again and stopped right in front of her. "You already know the answer. But what about you?" he demanded to know and made her look at him again. "I don't want you to stay with me just because of the kid and I make you feel better… I want to be more than just a friend, Jean. If you can't give me that, pack your stuff and leave!"

Looking at him for a while, Jean stepped as close as possible and pulled him down into a gentle kiss, before she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You already are…," she said barely audible and leant against him. "You've always been more than a friend, Logan… Thought you knew that by now…"

Smirking when he heard her using the same words against him, he had used in the cell before, he pulled her close and rested his head on hers. Standing like this for a while, he finally bent down to pull her into a deep kiss. "But don't even think putting up Christmas stuff in my rooms, girl! Otherwise I kick you faster out than you want to!"

Laughing when he pulled her up into his arms and dropped her onto the bed, Jean smirked at him after a brief kiss. "Not even the tiniest decoration?" she asked him innocently, since she loved Christmas. Feeling how he sent a shiver down her spine with the look he gave her after his eyes had scanned her from head to toe, she knew what he was up to.

Smirking wolfishly, Logan shrugged playfully. "You might decorate something else…," he replied huskily and watched in amusement how she blushed.

Narrowing her eyes, she raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it actually me who has to get a gift for moving in?" Jean asked him playfully and tilted her head a bit.

Tucking on her shirt, Logan snorted. "You get me, isn't that enough?"

Laughing, she slapped him playfully against the chest. "Heather was right. You really are an arrogant bastard sometimes…"

"Yeah, love ya, too, darlin'," was everything he said before he pulled her into another deep kiss…

_**The End**_

**Well, that was it. The last (nerve-wracking) chapter of this story. Hope ya liked it and enjoyed reading it: ) Can't still believe that this computer really dared to erase the first 9 pages. Now it's 42 that I typed today. More than I ever imagined for this chapter. LOL Well, thanks to all who read it and reviewed! I hope you liked this last bit here, too and I promise to go on with Changes soon, too. I'm just a bit stuck there, but I haven't forgotten about it (even if I said I wanted to do parallel writing…_blush_). Thanks again for your support: ) Hope to see ya all soon again!!! Please review and thanks again to those who wanted to help me out with the computer crash!!! You guys are really great: ) See ya!**


End file.
